


AtlinMerrick: Long Time Coming - Russian translation - Давно пора

by SilverRaindemon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, cross dressing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пусть Джон и Шерлок обручатся, говорили они. Будет весело, говорили они... Да, ну первый же «инцидент» произошел за шесть дней, одиннадцать часов и сорок две минуты до того, как они поженились; последний примерно за двадцать секунд до того, как они пошли к алтарю. В то, что произошло между этими моментами, я даже не совсем могу поверить. Я Аврора Аурелия Аббингтон, череп на каминной полке, и у меня есть еще одна история. Вы готовы? Точно? Пожалуйста, кто-то должен быть к этому готов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Long Time Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497637) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> Спасибо чудесной AtlinMerrick за разрешение переводить ее фанфики.

"Ты сделал ошибку в слове «соси», кретин!"

Первый инцидент произошел за шесть дней, одиннадцать часов и сорок две минуты до того, как они поженились.

"Если ты собираешься порадовать стену напротив своим бесталанным художественным вандализмом—ой!"

Стройное тело бесцеремонно втащили обратно в квартиру, восемь тонких пальцев Шерлока  чуть не оказались зажаты в захлопнутом окне гостиной.

"Джон, что ты—уфф!"

Он не избежал удара плечом Джона в солнечное сплетение, как и скоростного шмяка о ковер.

"Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, что ты делаешь?"

Что делал Джон Хэмиш Уотсон—кроме того, что он яростно усаживался обтянутой пижамой задницей на бедра Шерлока—это уже не мог больше выносить этого.

"Я больше не могу этого выносить, Шерлок. Ты вел себя, как совершенный засранец, последние восемнадцать часов—"

Помоги ему Боже, Джон сделал  паузу.

"…и двадцать восемь минут."

"—и двадцать восемь минут с того момента, как мы официально обручились, и тот факт, что ты высовываешьcя из окна, когда на тебе нет ничего, кроме собственного члена и справедливого негодования, кричишь на шестнадцатилетнего громилу, который из баллончика рисует на стене напротив нашего дома грубые слова, только что успешно добил мне последний потрепанный нерв."

Лежа на спине со справедливым негодованием, написанным повсюду на его красивом лице, Шерлок нахмурился на Джона, но мудро ничего не сказал, ни одного чертового слова. Потому что никто, включая Шерлока, не мог позавидовать Джону из-за хоть одного его потрепанного нерва.

Будьте добры, послушайте.

За прошедшую неделю Джон Уотсон головокружительно обручился, а потом внезапно разобручился почти сразу же после этого.

В результате, Джон выплеснул свое гордое сердце в выдающемся письме Шерлоку, том самом, что вероятно было самым важным фактором, изменившим течения их жизней навсегда.

Непосредственным результатом этого было то, что он чуть не разбил собственное сердце, заставив Шерлока упасть на колени со слезами посреди ресторанчика Анджело.

Затем Джон с энтузиазмом снова оказался помолвлен и так сильно разрыдался, что потом ему пришлось пять минут дышать в бумажный пакет.

А после этого Джон трахнул своего пьяного жениха на их кухонном столе так безжалостно, что обоим впоследствии потребовалось три таблетки парацетамола и как следует полежать.

И наконец, наконец, ему буквально пришлось повалить Шерлока на пол, чтобы помешать ему заказать викария онлайн («Нет для нас слишком сложной работы или слишком скромного мероприятия, мы поженим вас где угодно!»), чтобы они могли пожениться в тот же день. ("Но почему нет?" "Потому что миссис Хадсон убьет нас обоих с особой жестокостью, а потом как следует отчитает наши трупы, идиот!")

Так что да, никто, а меньше всего Шерлок, не мог бы позавидовать Джону и состоянию его потрепанных нервов. И все же…

"Джон, Джон, Джоооооооооооон."

Если какой мужчина ростом за сто восемьдесят сантиметров и способен закатить истерику, как двухлетний ребенок, когда он лежит на ковре, придавленный задницей своего жениха, так это Шерлок Холмс.

"Мы не можем изменить дату, ты, огромный мерзавец, так что просто прекрати спрашивать, и прекрати выплескивать свою меланхолию на гигантских татуированных  громил, которые знают, где мы живем—"

Джон повертел  задницей, задницей, плотно причалившей поверх недавно-использованных-и-отдыхающих частей тела его жениха. "—и которые вероятно бы с большим энтузиазмом заинтересовались консультирующим членом, которым ты размахивал на семи ветрах, как чокнутый стриптизер."

Чтобы поставить точку в своей тираде, Джон снова покрутил задницей, скрестил руки на груди и сказал, "Ну, понятно?"

Шерлок засунул ноготь большого пальца в рот и вроде как пожевал его.

Джон, совсем ничего не понимая, снова поерзал, прочистил горло на этот раз, потом сказал, "Не слышу."

Шерлок вытянул палец изо рта и мягко протянул, "Джон."

"Шерлок, не надо."

"Джон."

"Я тебя предупреждаю."

"Джон."

"Если ты меня еще раз спросишь, почему мы не можем пожениться прямо сейчас, я нарисую анатомически-достоверную диаграмму того, как миссис Хадсон расчленит нас, и где она  спрячет останки, и тогда—"

Шерлок подчеркнул свое следующее драматичное "Джон," поясняющим толчком бедер.

Джон закрыл рот. Потом снова открыл его в идеальном маленьком, "О."

В последние восемнадцать часов и тридцать две минуты оказалось, что у повторной помолвки Джона и Шерлока было несколько побочных эффектов.

Будьте добры, послушайте.

Первым и наиболее ожидаемым побочным эффектом была переполняющая сердце радость, заставляющая целовать всех вокруг.

Вторым было появление Даже Более Раздражающего Чем Обычно Шерлока, который ничего так не хотел, как дотащить Джона до алтаря до того, как он передумает.

Джон ерзал на третьем: Внезапно чертовы эрекции были повсюду. Нет, серьезно, казалось, что они были на распродаже, и мальчики затарились по полной.

"У тебя не может снова стоять," прошептал добрый доктор, который покачивался на кое-чем, что действительно могло и в общем-то и было твердым снова. "Это невозможно и, вероятно, даже небезопасно."

Шерлок ничего не ответил вслух, хотя он пропульсировал свое несогласие местом, которое за последние восемнадцать часов стало выдающимся, благодаря своей пульсации. Джон ответил автоматическим вращанием задницы над вышеуказанной областью.

Говоря о заднице…

"Я не смогу еще раз, милый. Я правда думаю, что моя задница этого не примет."

Они моргнули, глядя друг на друга, внезапно зациклившись на идее задницы Джона, принимающей в себя это.

"Я хочу сказать…не то, чтобы мы не смогли…всегда есть другие вещи, которые мы могли бы…" Джон закончил эту светлую мысль, засовывая два пальца в рот Шерлоку. В ответ Шерлок начал сосать так интенсивно, что вобрал Джона до последнего сустава.

Они моргнули, глядя друг на друга, внезапно зациклившись на идее Шерлока, вбирающего Джона до последнего сустава.

Да, ну что ж, ладненько.

Значит, пусть будут другие вещи.

Поскольку пальцы Джона не ныли так, как задница Джона, все радостно позволили Шерлоку делать минет этим пальцам на протяжении весьма долгого периода времени. Пока Шерлок сосал, Джон со своей стороны трахал пальцами рот любимого. Шерлок убедил Джона, что тот не попусту тратит время, тихо постанывая и вбирая пальцы так глубоко, что у любого нормального человека это бы давно вызвало рвотный рефлекс.

(Девятью часами ранее было доказано—после секса на столе, но до того, что был на лестничной площадке—что при должной степени возбуждения ни у Джона, ни у Шерлока не наблюдается рвотного рефлекса вообще, равно как и каких-либо, кроме самых базовых, потребностей в кислороде.)

Обычно небольшое посасывание пальцев не могло быстро или легко привести куда-то никого в 221Б. Как бы то ни было, на протяжении следующей недели—после помолвки, но до свадьбы—жизнь в 221Б будет далека от обыденной, а мужчины в ней будут являть собой само определение «быстрого и легкого». Раннего и частого. Жесткого и глубокого. Так же, как и «сделай это еще раз», «о Боже милосердный»,  «ты что, только что кончил дважды?» и «я думаю, я что-то себе потянул».

Потому, хотя обычно посасывание пальцев было лишь прелюдией к другим вещам, сегодня это и было той самой другой вещью. Для Шерлока.

Двум руками хватаясь за ковер, отталкиваясь от него подошвами обеих ног, добрый детектив позволил всем, кто находился на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы слышать,  - а с такой громкостью это был целый дом и, возможно, громила через дорогу - понять, что если что-то и могло быть лучше, чем половина руки Джона глубоко у него в горле и стимулирующая связки, то он не мог себе представить, что это было.

Джон, между тем, был зачарован. Потому что, если кто и мог воплощать собой драматическую сексуальность, если черт побери он того желал, то этот кто-то был Шерлок. Джон едва удерживался, чтобы просто не взять себя в руку и не начать мастурбировать.

Не то чтобы он не пытался, правда, потому что он пытался. Но он не мог найти точку опоры, когда Шерлок бился своим выпуклым тараном о крепость задницы Джона, становясь в конце концов настолько яростным в своих атаках, что добрый доктор качался на весьма бурных волнах.

Однако, все это долго не продлилось.

Когда губы Шерлока начали дрожать вокруг пальцев Джона, добрый доктор понял, что его любимый был близок. В ответ Джон, разумеется, стал еще плотнее, особенно в районе задницы, позволяя таким образом Шерлоку тереться успешнее.

Джон был награжден за это великодушие прелестными отметинами от зубов на костяшках и горячим, влажным ощущением по всей его покрытой тканью заднице, когда Шерлок кончил.

Если бы Джон считал – а он не делал этого – он бы заметил, что это был четвертый оргазм Шерлока за последние более восемнадцати часов. Он бы также отметил тот факт, что это была его пятая эрекция за тот же период. (У Шерлока тоже было пять эрекций за последний день, но иногда, только иногда, приходится задавить все бедрами до полного подчинения, и один из таких моментов – когда ты беседуешь со своей домовладелицей о преимуществах шейных платков над галстуками).

В общем, Джон не отслеживал эти вещи, вместо этого он размышлял, сталкивался ли еще кто-то, кто обручился наконец после неудачной первой попытки с серьезным эмоциональным смятением, с тем, что не одно, а сразу два либидо сошли с ума. Это было ему невероятно любопытно, но он никогда, вероятно, не узнает точно, ведь это не тот разговор, что можно вести за чаем с плюшками. И, кроме того, он англичанин, а в общем и целом англичане притворяются, что другие англичане не занимаются сексом.

Но это сейчас не имеет значения. Что _имеет_ значение прямо сейчас, так это пятая эрекция Джона за последние более восемнадцати часов. Джон хотел бы избавиться от своей пятой эрекции за последние более восемнадцати часов как можно быстрее.

 

После славного расслабленного восстановительного периода в сорок восемь секунд Шерлок был готов снова набить рот. Что он очень ярко продемонстрировал, скинув Джона на спину, стянув его пижамные штаны и обхватив член Джона губами.

Ответом Джона была россыпь мурашек по всему телу и вопль: «Боже, да!»

Этот вопль подбросил Шерлоку идею, а идеей было повернуться так, что его вы-не-поверите стоящий член оказался возле рта Джона.

«Да», - сказал добрый доктор, никогда не против набить полный рот консультирующим детективом.

 

Выгнув шею и застонав, он вобрал своего жениха до упора, а потом, чтобы устроить короткое замыкание этой цепи, скользнул двумя пальцами без смазки в одну влажную дырочку своего жениха.

И именно _это –_ знание, что Шерлок все еще влажный от неспешного утреннего секса – сделало наполовину стоявший член Джона полностью твердым.

И именно _это –_ то, как член Джона стал твердым и набухшим у него во рту – заставило единственного в мире консультирующего детектива, у которого есть жених, кончить во второй раз за пять минут.

И, Боже мой, именно _это –_ Шерлок, который обычно мог не кончать так долго, что мог повысить уровень сексуальной фрустрации целой улицы, удерживаясь на грани толщиной в волосок, - заставило Джона твердо упереться ногами в пол, чтобы вонзить свой кончающий член так глубоко в этот роскошный, жадный рот, как только возможно. Что, очевидно, было очень.

Ровно двадцать восемь секунд спустя после того, как он с хлюпом выпустил Джона изо рта – Шерлок гордился продолжительностью своей сдержанности –некий консультирующий детектив сказал: «Я не уверен, что ты знаешь об этом Джон, и я говорю тебе просто, чтобы _проинформировать_ , но в Магистратском Суде Вестминстера, расположенном всего в 600 метрах отсюда,  есть свободные места для регистрации гражданского партнерства сегодня в два пятнадцать, три сорок пять и четыре часа. Если мы будем очень осторожны, и никому не _скажем -_ »

Джон вогнал свой член обратно в рот Шерлока. Это был единственный способ, который он мог придумать, чтобы заставить его заткнуться.

 

Пусть мальчики обручатся, говорили они. Будет весело, говорили они…

Следующие шесть дней, семь часов и пятнадцать минут начались с консультирующих психов, высовывающихся из окон нагишом, а закончатся они, ко всеобщему боже-честное-слово-давно-пора облегчению, весьма идеальной свадьбой.

А в промежутке произойдет много, много традиционного. Подгонят по мерке фраки, разошлют приглашения, составят список гостей. Попробуют свадебные торты, устроят холостяцкие, выберут викария.

А поскольку в 221Б находятся два достаточно разных, но удивительно выдающихся типа психов, то между данным моментом и брачными обетами произойдет также много, много, _много_ нетрадиционного.   

После помолвки Джона и Шерлока, но до их свадьбы будет очень публичный спор насчет цветов. Будет противозаконный поцелуй, неподобающие прикосновения и нереальное количество эрекций. Миссис Хадсон напьется и будет буянить, будет сделан угрожающий телефонный звонок, а десять мужчин пойдут в оперу. В платьях.

И буду я, всегда буду я. Я Аврора Аурелия Аббингтон, череп на каминной полке, греческий хор, охранник в психушке. И у меня есть еще одна история.

Вы готовы?

Точно?

Пожалуйста… _кто-то_ должен быть готов.


	2. Chapter 2

Элизабет Ариадна Вестминстер Хадсон – отвратительный планировщик.

Это впервые было драматически подтверждено, когда она вышла замуж без одобрения родителей, и этому событию, радикально меняющему жизнь, она уделила двадцать минут внимательного обдумывания и примерно десять минут планирования, если можно назвать планированием то, что она снова надела панталоны, поправила платье, похлопала своего парня по заднице и под ручку с ним дошла до бюро регистрации.

В то время как выйти замуж удалось без проблем, сам брак в результате, как некоторые в курсе, оказался не таким, как было запланировано.

К счастью, с тех пор Лиззи кое-чему научилась.

В основном, моя дорогая девочка поняла, что хотя она все еще плохой планировщик, можно _купить_ время тех, кто в этом хорош.

\- Боюсь, времени очень мало.

\- Что означает, что потребуется больше денег, чтобы все прошло гладко.

\- Я тоже так думаю.

\- Тогда, пожалуйста, дорогая леди, не стесняйтесь тратить с расточительностью, которая посрамила бы султана.

Миссис Хадсон выглянула из окна 221А и улыбнулась. Она не размышляла над тем, почему мужчина на другом конце провода иногда ощущал потребность производить на нее впечатление, она просто приняла тот факт, что мужчина на другом конце провода иногда ощущал потребность производить на нее впечатление.

Майкрофт делал это в основном с помощью экстравагантных слов, но иногда и с помощью экстравагантного жеста, такого как позвонить ей спустя два часа спустя после помолвки Джона и Шерлока и спросить, были ли у нее идеи по поводу планирования свадьбы Холмса-Уотсона.

\- Да, - сказала она без тени иронии.

Если человек способен вздохнуть с облегчением, не издав ни звука, Лиззи услышала, как Майкрофт сделал это.

\- Я так и думал. Если у вас завтра утром есть минутка, возможно мы могли обсудить осуществимые варианты в планировании этих брачных уз, о которых нас предупредили за столь короткий срок?

Моей Лиззи понравилось, что Майкрофт добровольно прикидывался, что его расписание в ее распоряжении.

\- Мистер Холмс…

\- Пожалуйста, зовите меня Майкрофт.

\- Я буду ждать машину от вас очень рано, Майкрофт.

 

 

Второй инцидент произошел за шесть дней и тридцать минут до того, как доктор Уотсон и мистер Холмс поженились. То, что доктор Уотсон не сознавал, что инцидент имеет место быть, _в то время, как он имел место,_ о многом говорит о состоянии его рассудка в тот момент.

«- подробное описание ладони, Джон, это было впечатляюще.»

Ерзая на весьма плюшевом стуле напротив рабочего стола Грега Лестрада, Джон рассеянно кивнул и скрестил ноги.

«- и новичкам ты действительно понравился, особенно когда - »

Добрый доктор несколько секунд сидел неподвижно. Потом он снял ногу с ноги, подумал, и снова скрестил ноги _сильнее._

«- на постоянной основе. Оплачиваемая должность, если ты думал - »

Когда Джон попытался задушить свой наполовину стоящий член своими докторскими бедрами, ему стало интересно, что делает Шерлок.

« - может быть раз в месяц. Подумай, может быть поговори с - »

Джон пожалел, что он не трахает Шерлока в этот самый момент.

« - не должно занять очень долго, если расставить все точки над i -»

Добрый доктор попытался не думать о том, сколько раз и какими способами он имел свою долговязую, полную энтузиазма любовь за последние двадцать с чем-то часов, потому что это не помогло бы полутвердому состоянию его члена. В качестве отвлекающего маневра Джон подумал, злится ли все еще на него Шерлок.

« - сам никогда не умел произносить речи экспромтом, но - »

Ну, злится, наверное, было неподходящим термином. Они только закончили заниматься этим неожиданным делом на полу гостиной, и Джон был почти уверен, что они вот-вот начнут еще раз на кофейном столике, когда запищал его телефон.

« - что-то вроде урока ораторского искусства, но преподаватель сказал, мне лучше придерживаться - »

Красивые клычки Шерлока были глубоко вдавлены в шею Джона, так что сперва добрый доктор не расслышал, как чирикает электронная птичка, та, что напоминала ему о запланированной встрече. Только когда чириканье превратилось в низкий голос _заткнись! –_ тайное дополнение Шерлока к его сигналам в прошлом месяце – Джон начал концентрироваться.

« - Хаддад тоже пробовал, но ему не понравилось, так что когда ты предложил - »

Вот тогда-то добрый доктор вытянул подвижный средний пальчик своего любимого из собственной атакуемой задницы и сказал своему мягко постанывающему милому, что ему надо идти. И тогда-то Шерлок узнал, что Джон направляется в Ярд. Без него.

« - но ты прирожденный талант. Что меня совсем не удивляет, если принять во внимание - »

Шерлоку было неважно, что Джон пообещал Грегу, что прочтет несколько лекций, еще несколько месяцев тому назад. Все, что понял один консультирующий детектив,  - это что его новенький жених будет там, где его нет.

« - показать более человечную сторону криминального расследования - »

Для Шерлока быть жестоко возбужденным не являлось единственным побочным эффектом помолвки. Кроме этого была неизмеримая и требовательная липучесть, которой сопутствовала захватывающая дух уверенность, что все это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

« - так что начальник полиции предложил, чтобы я позвал тебя - »

Поэтому, когда Джон попытался извлечь свою грудино-ключично-сосцевидную мышцу из зубов своей истинной любви и встать с пола, эта напоминавшая тряпичную куклу любовь снова ввела куда надо не один, а _два_ пальца, да еще закинула ногу на бедро Джона для надежности.

« - не думаю, что это сложно организовать, так что давай я поговорю с кем надо - »

Джон попытался подсчитать, сколько у него осталось времени, пока он технически опоздает, но то, что происходило с его заднего края – _там, вот там, там, там! –_ превращало его мозг в кашу. Только когда его мобильник чирикнул второй раз, с более громким напоминанием, добрый доктор наконец сконцентрировался.

« - ты не думал об этом? Могло бы быть весело, и это _может_ быть даже устроено со вкусом, если - »

Где он нашел силу воли, он сам не знал, и кроме того Джон не смог бы объяснить, почему он решил, что позвать Шерлока с собой в душ сэкономит время, но он нашел и позвал. Но разве не логично, что не прошло и двадцати секунд под горячим водопадом, как они начали друг друга ласкать.

« - вечеринка. Не знаю, почему холостяцкие вечеринки обычно превращаются в ночной кошмар - »

Дело было скользкое, они чуть не упали аж три раза, но Джон в прошлом году не просто так установил поручень. Так что один рычал, другой стонал, оба оттягивали и поглаживали, и оставалось примерно восемь секунд до совместного залпа, который поразил бы все вокруг.

« - и моя была ужасна. Но конечно мне было всего двадцать, и половине парней и того не было, что конечно на самом деле не оправдание тому, что случилось, когда - »

Потом появилась миссис Хадсон.

« - хотя как я сказал, они могут быть очень элегантными. Не обязательно все сводить к стриптизерским шестам и плохому бухлу, если не хочешь. Я подумал, что вы с Шерлоком - »

Появилась в смысле _прямо в их ванной._

« - но весь смысл в том, чтобы дать друзьям за вас порадоваться, понимаешь?»

Когда ее силуэт нарисовался с обратной стороны душевой шторки, их домовладелица – женщина, которая сыграла ключевую роль в том, что они оказались вместе и теперь будет тем страховочным тросом, что поможет их близящейся свадьбе пройти без сучка, без задоринки – вроде как громко прокричала _э-эй,_ перекрывая шум воды.

«Чтобы показать миру, что ты кого-то любишь в достаточной степени, чтобы - »

С намыленными руками на стояках друг друга, со средним пальцем детектива там, где ему быть не положено, Джон и Шерлок затаили дыхание, распахнули глаза и замерли.

« - иногда он притворяется, что ему все равно, что они думают, но мы оба знаем - »

Хотя они не ответили сразу, они тем не менее быстро узнали, что машина Майкрофта ждет у входа и что Шерлок удобно позабыл о примерке фрака. Той, что должна была произойти через десять минут.

« - мы можем спланировать что-то, что вам обоим понравится. Или может даже устроить две вечеринки вместо - »

Джон посмотрел вниз на руку Шерлока на его члене.

« - пригласим только несколько парней, только своих. Брата Шерлока, например - »

Шерлок посмотрел вниз на руку Джона на _его_ члене.

« - и здоровяка, твоего товарища по медицинской школе, Стэмфорд вроде?»

О многом говорит тот факт, что несмотря на маленький силуэт на обратной стороне шторки оба подумали было, а не закончить ли то, что они начали.

« - может быть Хаддада, Пита и Анджело - »

Джон принял решение за них обоих, насаживаясь глубже на вопрошающий палец и снова начиная быстро двигать рукой.

« - там можно отлично поужинать. Хотя я думаю, что это не было бы вечеринкой - »

Только когда миссис Хадсон стала грозно нависать так близко, что они могли различить кончик ее носа сквозь шторку, Джон и Шерлок выпустили друг друга из рук.

« - и у меня даже есть новый костюм, если мы пойдем в оперу или - »

Пока они одевались, миссис Хадсон стояла за дверью в спальню, обеспечивая живой комментарий по делам, которые надо было успеть в тот день. Они включали выбор торта, а позже подгонку наряда Джона, обед и возможно выпивку с потенциальным викарием.

« - и я не знаю, почему он прикинулся беременным - »

Когда он натягивал брюки на по большому счету обмякший член, добрый и перевозбужденный доктор заметил, что у Шерлока все еще стояло по полной.

« - но это точно не было самой странной холостяцкой вечеринкой, что я когда-либо - »

Что было намного больше, нежели Джон мог вынести, и только он подкрался ближе и набрал полную руку консультирующего члена, миссис Хадсон настучала по двери их спальни милую коротенькую мелодию.

« - но та закончилась всего одним арестом. После этого я всегда принимал предосторожности - »

 По двери спальни, которая, очевидно, не была заперта.

« - и думаю, чем они более спокойные, тем драматичнее получается, когда они слетают с катушек - »

Джон в жизни никогда так быстро не застегивал ширинку, пуговку, заправлялся и поворачивался. Добрый доктор надеялся, что их домовладелица слишком близорука, чтобы заметить тот факт, что Шерлок все еще слепо тыкался в высокий изгиб задницы его жениха.

« - не знаю, где они его _нашли_ так быстро, но маникюр и педикюр были шикарные, хотя я подумал, что блестки - »

Миссис Хадсон все прекрасно видела, но когда ей нужно, она способна великолепно притворяться рассеянной и невнимательной. Это был как раз один из таких моментов.

« - и мы не могли заставить викария прекратить выкрикивать пошлости, хотя конечно - »

Еще три секунды и Шерлок бы кончил прямо там, на глазах у Господа Бога и их домовладелицы, но этих трех секунд у него не было.

« - можно подумать, что для организации потребовалось бы больше дня, если захотеть - »

Нет, ни один из них не получил тогда чего хотел. И пока каждый старался пережить долгое утро как мог – Джон снова снял ногу с ноги, а потом скрестил ноги опять – они не знали, что оба вот-вот получат массу абсолютно неожиданного.

« - так что ты думаешь, Джон? Ты согласен?»

Добрый доктор прочистил горло и наконец сконцентрировался на друге. Не уверенный в том, не пропустил ли он чего важного, Джон посмотрел Грегу в глаза и мило улыбнулся:

 -Э, да, конечно?

В тот момент Джон Уотсон не знал, что он соглашается - от своего лица и лица своего суженого – посетить одну, а может быть и две холостяцкие вечеринки в следующие сорок восемь часов.

\- Позволь этому приятному мужчине прикоснуться к твоей промежности, милый.

Шерлок не услышал эти девять слов, поскольку был слишком занят, отодвигаясь от приятного мужчины, стоявшего на одном колене и скользившего вперед каждый раз, когда Шерлок уворачивался от его портновского метра.

Лиззи была занята потягиванием своего первого стаканчика бесплатного односолодового Талискера, размышляя о том, что она могла бы привыкнуть к доставке личным шофером по Лондону. Жаль, что мальчики поженятся через неделю. Конечно, если Шерлок хоть секунду простоит спокойно.

\- Шерлок, пожалуйста, стой спокойно.

Шерлок Холмс не услышал эти четыре слова, потому что он был занят, делая ложный выпад влево, в то время как седовласый портной потянулся вправо. Предвидя маневр, приятный мужчина безукоризненно скользнул вбок. Он сталкивался с подобным раньше.

Как и Шерлок. Моему высокому красавчику подгоняли костюмы дюжинами на протяжении всей жизни, и мужчины лапали его внутреннюю сторону бедра раньше, чем он научился шепелявить слово «шов».

Тем не менее.

Стройный мерзавец никогда раньше не проходил через подгонку костюма с эрекцией. Ему не подгоняли костюм по мерке, когда он висел на таком тонком волоске, что был почти уверен, что слегка кончил, когда миссис Хадсон слегка столкнулась с ним ранее утром. И ему не подгоняли костюм в таком состоянии, когда нигде поблизости не было Джона.

Рука портного двинулась ближе, и миссис Хадсон – опрокидывая стаканчик до дна – была почти уверена, что Шерлок слегка зарычал.

Шерлок мог бы сказать вам, что честно, _все_ было бы хорошо, отлично, просто идеально, если бы рядом был Джон. Но Джона рядом _не_ было, потому что Джон был занят, работая «приглашенным лектором» в Ярде – «Послушай, Шерлок, мне жаль, что я забыл об этом, но я пообещал Грегу полгода назад, что я… что я… ух, оооо» - и только через два часа ему начнут подгонять его собственный, жемчужно-серый фрак с длинными фалдами.

Поэтому в «Хантер и Хейнс. Костюмы на заказ» и случился третий инцидент, за шесть дней и два часа до того, как Джон и Шерлок поженились.

 - Это начинает утомлять, милый.

Шерлок не услышал эти четыре слова, потому что он быстро оценивал, насколько реально подрочить в здешнем обитом плюшем мужском туалете. Однако, Шерлок это уже вроде как сделал в такси по пути сюда – (таксист был свидетелем трех предложений руки и сердца, родов и раз в год возит парочку, которая празднует годовщину минетом на заднем сидении, так что наблюдать краем глаза, как красавчик на заднем сидении меньше чем за минуту доводит себя до логического завершении, почти того не стоило; почти) – и все это означало, что у него будет стоять снова раньше, чем он счистит последствия предыдущей эрекции, а потому дрочить в туалете было, в лучшем случае, весьма недолговечным решением.

Следующей мыслью Шерлока было просто отменить примерку и перенести на более позднее время, где под поздним подразумевалось время, когда Джон будет доступен для непристойностей в мужской комнате отдыха – по крайней мере, тогда можно было бы добиться того, что член Шерлока оставался в состоянии покоя целых несколько минут подряд – но миссис Хадсон проинформировала его, что через час у него назначена проба свадебного торта. Когда он открыл рот, чтобы запротестовать против этой очевидной абсурдности, Элизабет Хадсон сделала шаг вперед и переместила свое маленькое тело на расстояние шести дюймов от его большого. И этот вопрос был решен.

 - Шерлок Холмс, прекрати это инфернальное пританцовывание, или я тебя удушу.

Шерлок на самом деле услышал этот рык в десять слов и добавил бы несколько собственных, но ему наконец удалось довальсироваться до того, что он загнал себя в угол, и портной мрачно приближался к его внутреннему шву, сжимая в руках метр, словно он собирался посадить на него моего стройного мерзавца, как на поводок.

Элизабет Хадсон ухмыльнулась в третий стаканчик  бесплатного Талискера  и приторным тоном сказала:

\- Просто закрой глаза, сладенький, и думай об Англии.

Шерлок услышал эти восемь слов так же, как вы слышите пение птиц или гул сушилки: вы их не слышите. Это белый шум, приглушенный саундтрек за намного более важным коммюнике, ревущим в вашей голове: _Если он до меня дотронется, я кончу, как… как… что там сопровождается взрывом? А! Как вода, в которую внезапно добавили известки._

Портной придвинулся еще на дюйм, и Шерлок втянул живот, сдал назад, пытаясь слиться с тиснеными обоями. Когда это не сработало, случилось сразу несколько вещей.

Портной приставил кончик метра чуть ниже его щиколотки.

Шерлок поднялся на цыпочки, словно несколько лишних дюймов каким-то образом могли наконец вывести его из опасной зоны.

И Элизабет Ариадна Вестминстер больше не могла этого терпеть.

 - О, Бога ради, Шерлок, у нас столько запланировано всего на сегодня, - Лиз сделала паузу, мысленно перемотала сказанное, прослушала правильный вариант, и продолжила наступать на своего высокого жильца, крепко сжимая в одном кулачке стаканчик виски, протягивая руку к оттопыренной выпуклости, которая…

Шерлок пискнул, повернулся и попытался так яростно слиться атомами своего переда с симпатичным тиснением, что он, его, эм…

_\- О, Боже, даааааа._

Можно с уверенностью заявить, что обои _этого_ не ожидали.


	3. Chapter 3

 

-          Докажи.

Ей было пять лет, и она изменила жизнь Шерлока Холмса навсегда.

Ребекка Дейзи Вертью вырастет очень яркой и славной, но пока она была маленькой, она практически вся состояла из костлявых локтей, сбитых коленок и _рта._

Ребекка первой научила Шерлока, каким оружием может быть последнее, и хотя временами ее уроки были жестокими, смешными или яростными, их можно было свести к одному слову: докажи.

На всю любовь, всю ненависть, любую яркую эмоцию, что может жить в сердце пятилетнего, почти на любую мысль и чувство, что выражал малыш Шерлок, ответ был, почти два долгих года, этим словом.

Если Шерлок говорил, что умеет быстро бегать, Ребекка Вертью срывалась с места, вопя:

\- Докажи.

Если он говорил, что может съесть в два раза больше мороженого, Ребекка нажиралась так, что ей почти было плохо, а потом смотрела, как Шерлок ест, пока ему реально не станет плохо. Если он говорил, что она ему нравится, она требовала обнимашек, если он говорил, что ему грустно, ей нужны были слезы, если он говорил, что знает тайну, историю, у него появилась идея или он видел сон, она хотела слов, и так почти два года Шерлок вынужден был доказывать снова и снова.

***

И Шерлок это так и не перерос, не так ли?

\- Так когда должен родиться ребенок?

Джон нахмурился на свое отражение в портновском трельяже, разгладил темно-серый фрак на животе.

\- Майкл Хестон Стэмфорд, из всех людей в мире, ты можешь оказаться тем, об удушении которого я буду сильнее всего сожалеть.

В один прекрасный день мне нужно будет поблагодарить Майка.

 - У меня осталась одна последняя капля терпения, и хотя оно достаточно растяжимо, как выяснилось, но я уверен, что _когда-нибудь_ оно лопнет. Мне было бы так жаль, если бы ты оказался случайной жертвой.

Майк проделал тяжкую работу по смягчению Джона для меня. Но сперва он начал его чертовски раздражать.

\- Так что если бы ты мог прекратить шуточки, приколы, подколки, это было бы весьма приятно. На самом деле.

Мужчина, Который Заварил Эту Кашу, ухмыльнулся отражению Джона. Джон глянул на эту ухмылку и отвел взгляд, потому что улыбка реально вроде как сияла. И так было всегда. Это была одна из причин того, почему если вы были другом Стэмфорда, вы _оставались_ другом Стэмфорда. Этот мужчина смотрит на тех, кто ему дорог, и черт побери _светится._

\- Извини, Джон. Все просто немного удивлены, вот и все. То, что вы двое женитесь – это вроде как внезапно и ты знаешь, похоже на шутку из старого кино – спасибо.

Помощник портного подал Майку его четвертую чашку кофе. Пока все были таким образом отвлечены, Джон тайком мазнул по своему члену через карман своих слишком длинных парадных брюк.

\- Итак, почему сейчас?

Джон мельком подумал, заметил ли кто-то то, что он только что сделал. Потом он осознал, что перенимает одну из самых спорных черт Шерлока. Потом он осознал, что на _это_ ему тоже наплевать.

\- Что сейчас?

Стэмфорд закончил сыпать сахар в кофе. Медленно.

\- Почему вы двое женитесь именно сейчас?

Две самые суровые недели его жизни вроде как промелькнули перед глазами доброго доктора.

\- Не знаю. Почему не в прошлом году? Или спустя двадцать минут после того, как мы познакомились? Ты нас представил друг другу, ты не удивлен, что нам потребовалось _столько времени?_

При звуке курсива Стэмфорд поднял глаза от пакетиков с сахаром.

\- Если бы я был азартным человеком, я бы поставил на то, что в первый же год случится либо помолвка, либо освежевание.

Джон перестал ерзать, пока портной разворачивал свой метр.

\- Я бы сказал, что у меня были равные шансы на то, что я все еще жил бы в маленькой квартирке в восточном Лондоне, пытаясь каждый вечер решить, перерезать себе горло или проверить работы.

Все собравшиеся ненадолго замолчали, когда перед ними встал образ этой хрупкой реальности.

Когда оба внутренних шва были измерены – это заняло менее шести секунд – Майк улыбнулся еще сильнее и сказал:

\- Давай я соберу ребят из Барта. Отпразднуем.

И портной, и Майк теперь смотрели на него, поэтому Джон него мог снова мазнуть по настойчивой штуке между ног. Это его раздражало. Он выплеснул раздражение единственным способом, что мог.

- _Нет._

И вот он снова был тут, курсив. Майк поставил чашку и переплел пальцы.

\- Не смотри на меня так.

Лампочка, подсвечивавшая улыбку Майка не моргнула, не потускнела.

\- Грег тоже спрашивал – мне кажется – и просто, нет,  эти мероприятия обычно экстравагантные и странные, а я живу с гением, которому шесть лет, мне и так достаточно странного и экстравагантного.

Многие забывают, что Майк знал Шерлока до того, как с ним познакомился Джон. Есть что-то в этом улыбчивом, приятном человеке, что абсолютно никто не ассоциирует с Шерлоком. Особенно, когда Шерлок намного более… Шерлок.

\- Что об этом думает Шерлок?

Джон воинственно задрал подбородок:

\- Шерлок ни за что на свете не захочет _вечеринку._ На которой будут _люди._

Майк подобрал свой кофе. Он ничего не сказал насчет того, что возможно один маленький мужчинка проецирует свою агрессивную настроенность на одного мужчину покрупнее. Он не сказал ничего вроде _мы вообще знакомы с одним и тем же показушником? Тем, что будет порхать по комнате, пока на него не начнут смотреть все? Тем, кто ничего бы так не хотел, как похвастаться_ тобой _в комнате, полной людей, которые_ смотрят?

Нет, Майк ничего этого не сказал. Майк просто улыбался.

Джон вроде как скрестил ноги стоя. Сжатие только обострило то, что не нуждалось в обострении:

\- Я опаздываю на эту штуку с тортом, а мне еще надо домой и в душ. И не будет никакой холостяцкой вечеринки. Ладно?

Майкл Хестон Стэмфорд допил четвертую чашку кофе и кивнул:

 

 - Как скажешь, Джон.

\- Ты этого только что не говорил.

***

_Мы еще не приехали?_

Шерлок действительно только что это произнес. Произнес, не смотря на то, что Бейкер-стрит уже была видна. Улица, на которой они жили. Пока лимузин медлил в потоке транспорта, он мог _видеть_ перекресток в ста метрах впереди.

Элизабет Хадсон глубоко, успокаивающе вздохнула.

Все хорошо. Все было _нормально._ Все нормально. Она справится. Она _сделает_ это. Машина внезапно дюйм за дюймом сдвинулась с месте, они почти были на месте, и если она задержит дыхание и загадает желание, и будет очень, очень хорошей девочкой, то может быть они доберутся до Бейкер-стрит прежде, чем она окончательно слетит с кату-

\- _Шерлок Холмс, прекрати ерзать, иначе я тебя на кусочки разорву._

Прежде чем добрый детектив мог педантично заявить в своей педантичной манере, что если кого-то разорвать, то и так получатся кусочки, по природе вещей, Лиз прошипела:

\- И я буду рада начать с того, что ты сейчас лапаешь.

Шерлок полностью замер. Потом он медленно поднял воинственный подбородок и еще более медленно натянул пиджак поверх воспаленной штуки на своем бедре.

Лиз кивнула никому. Подбородок Шерлока поднялся еще выше. Лиз отвернулась. Шерлок продолжил лапать.

И жаловаться.

\- Расскажите мне еще раз, почему вы принимаете все решения? Потому что я припоминаю, что это мы с Джоном Женимся.

Даже водителю за тонированной стеклянной перегородкой было слышно, как Шерлок гордо произнес ж-слово с заглавной буквы.

Зафиксировав взгляд где-то за окном – она точно знала, чем там занимается Шерлок – Элизабет Ариадна Вестминстер Хадсон пробормотала пару слов. Они заставили Шерлока Холмса заткнуться на целых пять минут. Точно рекорд года.

 

\- Прожженный кислотой ковер. Дыры от пуль в стене. Токсичная плесень в шкафах. И последние две недели.

***

_Прости, что ты сказал?_

Я бы не стала ничего говорить, знаете ли, потому что то, как мальчики живут – не мое дело.

Это совершенно не мое дело – говорить Джону или Шерлоку, что делать, и не смотря на то, что вы думаете, и независимо от того, что они делают, и не учитывая любые замечания, что вы могли слышать, я самый тихий жилец тут в 221Б. Серьезно, я же не –

Неважно. _Неважно._ Дело в том, что я бы ничего не сказала ни о чем, но _он это начал._

Так что все, что случилось потом, обнаженка и почти-арест? Поцелуй и вроде-как-драка? Угроза от миссис Хадсон и еще одна от Майкрофта? И то, что они сделали у Серпентина в Гайд-парке – о, погодите. Никто об этом не знает.

В любом случае, суть, которой я пытаюсь достичь – а она где-то тут, рядом - в том, что все затеял Джон, и все остальное – не моя вина… ну сами увидите.

_Извини, что ты сказал?_

С еще мокрыми, торчащими во все стороны волосами, покрытой капельками кожей и наполовину оттопыривающим штаны членом, несмотря на мастурбацию в душе, Джон прыгал по гостиной с обнаженным торсом, пытаясь натянуть носки.

\- Слушай, я не буду это с тобой обсуждать.

Как я и говорила, он сам все это затеял. Ворча насчет только что закончившейся подгонки фрака – «Им правда нужно засовывать туда так руку?» - жалуясь насчет пробы торта, куда он должен был ехать, но его машина опаздывала, и в общем спотыкаясь там и сям по всей гостиной, наступая при этом на собственные потрепанные нервы.

Все, что сделала я – поддержала разговор.

_Потому что могу поклясться, ты только что принял единогласное решение за вас двоих, когда присутствует здесь только один._

\- Сейчас же прекратите, мисс. Я не желаю больше слышать ни слова.

 _Я_ не могу стоять прямо и казаться вроде-как-высокой. Я не могу и стиснуть зубы – все это тогда проделал мой крошечный воин – однако, я _могу_ сделать одно.

\- Ты поняла? Ни слова. Это не подлежит обсуждению.

Я поняла. Я не спорила.

 - Мои нервы на пределе. И, – спина стала еще прямее, - я никогда не был нервным.

Это и так понятно. Поэтому я ничего не сказала.

\- И даже в лучшие времена я не был любителем вечеринок.

Я молча согласилась. Молча.

Джон разжал зубы, только чтобы облизать губы, а потом снова возобновил сжатие.

К этому времени я уже знала, что каждый из них знает, что молчание – моя стратегия, чтобы позволить им самим договориться до моей точки зрения. И все же они попадаются на эту удочку каждый раз.

 - Послушай, я почти семь лет провел в армии, помнишь?

Мне мало что остается кроме воспоминаний.

 - Я честно могу заявить, что за эти почти семь лет я насмотрелся на блевотину, наслушался жуткой музыки и вообще насытился неподобающим поведением на всю жизнь.

Джон начал мерить шагами гостиную, все еще без носков, но с чуть сильнее стоящим членом. Казалось, он не замечал этого, если не считать периодических потираний тыльной стороной ладони.

\- Что нормально, на самом деле, отчаянные времена – отчаянные меры, и все такое. Но сейчас все не так.

Мой крошечный титан сделал драматический жест.

\- На самом деле я вру, я бы предпочел добрую войну двум только что прошедшим неделям в любой момент.

Джон взглянул на меня. Если бы я могла ободряюще улыбнуться, я бы улыбнулась. Ободряюще.

\- Слушай, не надо на меня так смотреть. Я просто говорил...

_Ты не говоришь, ты ищешь поддержки._

\- ...про свой день, чтобы...

_Потому что ты считаешь, что ты прав._

-...просто поддержать бесе... – что?

Джон сделал еще одну штучку Джона, к которой он прибегает, когда чувствует себя воинственным и правым. Он вроде как выпятил подбородок.

\- Что значит «считаю»? Я не считаю, я знаю Шерлока. Он не захочет делать это.

_Когда Шерлок спел тебе у Анджело – фальшиво – «с днем рождения» - ты знал, что он собирается это сделать?_

\- Нет, конечно нет, я...

_Когда он извинился перед Андерсоном за ту катастрофу с краской в салоне-парикмахерской, которая была местом преступления, ты этого ожидал?_

\- О, черт побери, нет, но...

 _Ты не знаешь Шерлока._ Сам Шерлок _не знает Шерлока. Не с тех пор, как появился ты._

\- Слушай, ты на самом деле пытаешься мне сказать, что нам надо устроить чертову холостяцкую вечеринку? С плохим бухлом, плохим вкусом, возможно, незнакомыми сиськами и – извини, не хотел тебя обидеть...

_Я и не обиделась._

\- ...и неизвестно чем еще?

_Нет._

\- Хорошо, потому что...

_Устройте славную холостяцкую вечеринку. С хорошим бухлом, хорошим вкусом и незнакомым членом._

\- Что? Зачем? Я даже не люблю вечеринки...

_О, мой глупый, глупый солдатик, ты не понимаешь? Это не ради тебя._

\- Ты сама себя слышишь? Ты думаешь, это ради Шерлока? Ты думаешь, Шерлок захочет холостяцкую вечеринку? Теперь я точно знаю, что ты чокнутая.

_Сказал человек, разговаривающий с черепом._

Джон нахмурился.

\- Слушай, я с ним был. На вечеринках. Во время праздников. Он _жалуется._ Громко. Ты там _была._ На тебе была жуткая шапочка.

Джон ожидающе повел плечом в мою сторону.

_Я ни слова больше не скажу._

Джон надул губы.

_Нет, ты сам догадайся, почему, на этот раз._

Джон нахмурился.

_Это слишком очевидно. Я ни слова дополнительно не скажу._

Внезапно он показался таким маленьким.

_Это даже глубоководному тритону было бы очевидно, Джон – а они слепые, знаешь ли._

Джон моргнул, глядя на меня, красивые глаза стали бешеными и внимательными.

Я бы закусила губы, если бы они у меня были. Он не заставит меня сказать ему очевидное. Чтобы потом винить меня за что-то, что неизбежно пойдет не так.

Я ничего не скажу.

Ничего.

 

_Нет._

-  Зачем это вообще нужно?

Такими темпами Элизабет Хадсон могла бы доползти до 221Б быстрее, чем их туда доставила бы машина. Но все было нормально. _Все нормально._ У них была куча времени.

\- Честно, кому до этого есть дело?

Слишком много времени, на самом деле.

\- Разве люди уходят со свадьбы со словами: «Церемония была трогательная, клятвы прочувствованными, но торт был отвратителен. Возможно, я напишу записку с жалобой.»

Чересчур слишком много времени, на самом деле.

\- Мы вообще могли бы купить на развес торта из супермаркета, настолько мне все равно.

Между прочим, если они скоро не двинутся с места, миссис Хадсон может потребоваться, чтобы Шерлок Холмс отмазал ее от обвинения в убийстве. Только вот он будет трупом. Потому что она его прибьет.

\- Шерлок.

\- Или конфеты ассорти. Мы могли бы их разбросать везде, как подарки гостям.

\- Шерлок Холмс.

\- Зачем мы вообще их будем кормить? Разве все не пройдет быстрее, если мы просто пойдем в офис регистратора и скажем то, что надо сказать, а когда закончим, то будем женаты? Почему бы нам просто – ой!

 

Пощечину никогда не видишь, пока уже не будет слишком поздно.

 

 - Скажи мне. Пожалуйста. Ты же была терапевтом, ты понимаешь людей.

В самый первый день, когда Джон вошел в квартиру, он заметил меня, указал на меня, сделал замечание обо мне. Вы будете удивлены, узнав, сколько людей этого не делают. Я обожала его с тех пор, и моя преданность только возросла на протяжении последних двух лет.

Но не думайте, что я не знаю, когда он играет на мне, как на чертовом банджо. И все же...

_Снова и снова, на протяжении двух десятилетий я видела это: Как несколько слов или мгновений могут изменить жизнь. Иногда уроки, усвоенные, когда ты такой маленький, что еще шепелявишь, могут повлиять на то, каким мужчиной ты вырастешь._

Джон кивал и одевался. Я говорила и говорила.

_Шерлок всю свою жизнь провел, доказывая, что он достоин, Джон. Даже хотя ему не нужно этого делать, даже хотя он дюжину, сотню раз подряд доказывал, что он гениален. Все равно он стремится быть достойным обожания людей, которых он сам не любит. И да, он пытается организовать это неверными способами, становясь напыщенным и грубым, хвастливым и громким, но в конце концов он всего лишь маленький мальчик, который пытается доказать людям, которых он даже не знает, что он ... достоин._

Я молчала ровно столько времени, сколько понадобилось Джону, чтобы растрогаться и поплыть.

_Сколько раз за сегодняшний день стройный мерзавец просил тебя сбежать с ним и пожениться?_

\- Я не.. – Джон сделал паузу, - Три. Нет, восемь. Несколько раз перед тем, как я ушел утром, потом пять раз смсками. – Джон посмотрел на часы, - Примерно раз каждые полчаса.

 _Ты чуть ли не первый человек, который обращается с Шерлоком так, словно он человек. А он человек, вплоть до мозга в этих длинных костях. Он сетует на капризы эмоций, насмехается над тем, как легко вынудить плоть ошибаться, но он знает, что он настолько же человечен и несовершенен, как и все мы, и каждый день он боится тебя потерять, потому что в душе он он думает, что не доказал, что он достоин – или возможно, что он просто_ недостоин.

Джон повесил голову. Раньше я ненавидела делать людям больно, но иногда боль – это то, что _помогает._

_Я думаю, пора и другим заняться доказыванием, как ты думаешь? Пусть другие делают широкие жесты и объявления, пусть говорят Шерлоку, что он достоин их. С бухлом и плохой музыкой и слишком большим количеством похлопываний по спине._

\- Я идиот.

_Да, мой маленький воин. Но ты обучаем, а это редкость. Так что ты сделаешь?_

\- Устрою вечеринку, надо полагать.

_Звучит так, будто ты безмерно счастлив._

\- Извини, просто...

_Могу я предложить кое-что?_

\- Не думаю, что тебя остановит, если я...

_Устрой две вечеринки._

\- Какого черта я...

_Позволь Шерлоку устроить славную нормальную холостяцкую вечеринку, а сам сделай что-то скучное – эм, что-то стильное и славное._

Джон стал задумчив.

\- Хорошая идея.

Да, мы оба так подумали.

 

А потом...

Следующий инцидент случился за пять дней и двадцать три часа до того, как Джон и Шерлок поженились, и случился он очень быстро.

Шофер помог моей Лиззи выйти из машины. Лиззи наклонилась и посмотрела обратно внутрь салона.

\- _Ты_ останешься _здесь._ Я возьму свой мобильник, потом Джона, и мы поедем пробовать торт. Если ты хотя бы одну ногу в дорогом ботинке высунешь из машины, я тебя скормлю лебедям в парке. Понял?

Шерлок скрестил ноги и резко дернул полу пиджака вниз обеими руками.

\- Хорошо.

Лиззи с шофером повернулись и пошли к двери 221Б. Они вошли внутрь. Спустя восемнадцать секунд на улицу вышел Джон Уотсон.

Остальное происходило поистине словно танец.

Джон залез в лимузин, глубоко вдохнул, и вместо того, чтобы сказать привет, мой суженый или как ты, любовь моя, или сделать чмок-чмок-обнимашки-обнимашки, он сказал:

\- Ты кончил. Я чувствую _запах._

Шерлок моргнул, два раза вздохнул, потом упал лицом вниз между ног Джона.

Джон пробормотал, - «Подожди,» - выловил себя из штанов и трусов и широко расставил ноги.

Шерлок переместился, не отлипая, и начал сосать.

Один, два, три всасывания, четвертый раз на удачу, и Джон стал кончать с опьяняющим стоном.

Тут должна смениться фоновая музыка, и …

Шерлок прижался спиной к двери лимузина и задрал пиджак, под которым уже свободно развевался на четырех ветрах его член.

Джон нырнул вперед и присосался.

Три, два, раз, и «О, боже, да.»

Тут должен смениться темп, и…

В стекло деликатно постучали.

\- Э-эй, ты там, Джон?

Доктор и детектив застегнули ширинки. Доктор быстро провел пальцем по орошенным губам детектива. Детектив задержал руку доктора и вылизал ее дочиста. Доктор был вот _настолечко_ близок к тому, чтобы снова упасть лицом вперед, как открылась дверца лимузина, и появилась маленькая хрупкая фигурка Элизабет Хадсон.

Она улыбнулась обоим нашим мальчикам, похлопала Джона по коленке, и сказала:

\- Боже, мальчики, тут пахнет, как в гареме.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Ты, сюда. – Лиззи указала на обтянутое белым шелком кресло справа от себя. Джон вежливо кивнул, сел и скрестил ноги. Потом он снял ногу с ноги и скрестил их снова. С силой.

\- Ты, сюда. – Шерлок пялился на своего ерзающего жениха, пока Лиз не щелкнула пальцами у него под носом. Тогда он поднял подбородок и опустил свою пухлую задницу в роскошное кресло слева от Лиз.

Пребывая теперь в иллюзии, что размещение слагаемых – ее мальчиков - по разным сторонам сияющего стола кондитерской из красного дерева каким-то образом изменит перенасыщенное гормонами уравнение, Лиззи начала опускаться на стул.

Ее мобильник сыграл несколько тактов _Длинной Тощей Салли._

\- Черт, - Лиззи встала; расправила свое платье. – Мальчики, извините, я забыла, что у меня было договорено о встрече.

Элизабет Ариадна Вестминстер Хадсон подняла подбородок и посмотрела сперва на Джона Уотсона, потом на Шерлока Холмса. Потом она повторила процедуру.

\- А теперь скажите, пожалуйста, что вы будете делать тут в мое отсутствие?

Предчувствуя западню, Шерлок сел на свои ладони и закусил губу. Не в первый раз Лиз подумала, что у стройного мерзавца эмоциональный возраст шестилетки.

Так что она соответственно его и похвалила:

\- Очень хорошо, милый. Сиди на этих шаловливых ручонках и держи рот на замке, чтобы никакие бродячие писюны не смогли в него случайно попасть.

Лиз повернулась к жениху Шерлока:

\- А ты что будешь делать?

Джону было уже не шесть. Ему не было шесть даже, когда ему было шесть, он был слишком занят, взяв на себя ответственность за свою сестру, своего отца и всех прочих в пределах физической досягаемости, кто мог потенциально облажаться. Тем не менее он ответил в манере, которую от него ожидали, потому что попробуйте только умничать перед Элизабет Хадсон. Валяйте, просто _попробуйте._

 _-_ Выбирать торт?

 Честно говоря, Джон не особенно уверен в необходимости примерно половины всех свадебных приготовлений; он просто идет, куда ему велят и отчаянно пытается удержать член в штанах. И с одной из этих вещей он отлично справлялся.

\- Джон, ты душка. Да, просто выбери чудный торт, которым вы оба будете наслаждаться в день вашей свадьбы, который так быстро надвигается.

Лиз выпрямилась, доброжелательно улыбнулась:

\- Пока я на встрече, вы пообещаете мне, что  будете делать в точности именно это? И что вы сможете удержать свои достоинства в штанах?

Предчувствуя ловушку, Шерлок закусил верхнюю губу и скрестил ноги. С силой. Джон просто кивал _да, да, да._

\- Чудно. Тогда видимся позднее, сегодня днем, когда мы встретимся с викарием. Не опаздывайте, пожалуйста. Сестра Анджело откладывает свой славный отдых в гомосексуальном круизе, чтобы найти время вас поженить.

Не предчувствуя никаких фокусов, обманов или заговоров, Шерлок кивнул; в растерянности не зная, что еще сделать, Джон улыбнулся. Лиз наградила обоих поцелуем в лоб. Шерлок просиял, Джон просто подумал, сколько времени пройдет перед тем, как…

\- Ведите себя хорошо.

…начнется.

Менее чем пять минут спустя, после того как ушла миссис Хадсон, он получил свой ответ.

Майкрофт посмотрел на часы. Опять. Потом он проинспектировал свой галстук в антикварном зеркале Эвидана напротив его рабочего стола. Опять. Он разгладил то, что не требовало разглаживания. Он глубоко вздохнул. Дыхание все еще было прерывистым.

Британское правительство выругалось. Опять. _Господи, она крошечная. Она не сможет нанести тебе_ большого _вреда._

Майкрофт закрыл глаза, пробормотал вслух квадратный корень из семи вплоть до семи знаков после запятой. Он подумал, а не уйти ли ему раньше, чем она сюда доберется. Пусть подчиненные передадут ей новости.

Глаза Майкрофта распахнулись и он уставился на свое отражение в красивом зеркале. _Она убьет тебя. Она насмерть тебя убьет._ Он прочистил горло:

\- Она в любом случае тебя убьет, идиот, так что лучше покончить с этим побыстрее.

Майкрофт посмотрел на часы. И разгладил галстук.

Вы, британцы, эксцентричный народ.

Вы вежливо стоите в очередях за чем угодно, просто _чем угодно,_ а если кто-то влезет перед вами без очереди, вы извинитесь сами.

В том же духе, вы сделаете чайник чая и выпьете его до дна, после того как вы узнаете, что вас ограбили, но до того, как вызовете полицию.

И очевидно вы будете смотреть, как двое мужчин занимаются сексом в обитом плюшем интерьере вашего «салона дегустации», и вместо того, чтобы сказать слово, хоть одно слово, вы продолжите приносить образцы, и будете делать вид, что не видите именно того, что видите.

Боже, я обожаю вас, таких суетливо утонченных.

\- Некоторые джентльмены предпочитают сладости с неярким вкусом, - прошептала Дама Халида «Кей» Камбарзахи, помещая кусочек посыпанного сахарной пудрой пирожного перед крайне занятыми пирожками – эм, обрученными.

\- Некоторые - нет. Это, разумеется, вам решать.

Кондитер просияла, глядя на две тарелки на сияющем столе. Она поклонилась своим симпатичным клиентам. Потом она покинула комнату.

Это началось не прямо сразу. Между прочим, и Джон, и Шерлок вообще не намеревались ничего начинать. В конце концов они взрослые мужчины. Со славной мозговой деятельностью высшего уровня. Оба в разумной степени боящиеся своей домовладелицы. В роли таковых они _могли_ удержать достоинства в штанах.

Кроме того, если они разделались бы с кондитерской раньше времени, у них как раз, может быть, хватило бы времени, чтобы прокрасться домой и насладиться друг другом.

Учитывая это, Шерлок и Джон попробовали деликатес, стоявший перед ними. Каждый планировал активно кивнуть, показать большой палец, а потом схватить своего суженого, отправиться домой и _насладиться._

Ни один из них не учел непреодолимой мощи своего примитивного мозга.

В тот момент, когда покрытые сахарной глазурью пирожные коснулись их языков, оба мужчины набросились на роскошную маленькую сладость, словно изголодавшиеся животные.

Шерлок забрасывал их в себя обеими руками и едва прожевывал. Джон был почти уверен, что он случайно занюхнул пудры и укусил себя за палец. Оба упоенно постанывали, испытывая новые пики голода.

И вот тогда, именно тогда, все и началось.

Миссис Хадсон может перехитрить даже одного из Холмсов.

\- Так мило с вашей стороны найти минутку, чтобы переговорить со мной, мистер Хол – Майкрофт. Я вся в суматохе с этими планами. Наши коротенькие беседы помогают мне не терять головы.

О, моя Лиззи такая врунья.

Она была крошечной всю свою жизнь, моя Бет, и у нее вечно был этот шепоток- голос маленькой девочки – но Лиз боеспособна, как чертов _танк._ Как бы то ни было, если вам надо перехитрить Холмса, надо пользоваться амуницией, что под рукой.

\- Сама свадебная церемония будет скромной, но формальной, клятвы возьмут из Книги общей молитвы.

О, как не просто обскакать гения, она готова это признать. Это даже зачастую нежелательно. Но это можно сделать, и моя Лиззи проделывала это с завидной регулярность.

\- Мальчики настаивали на этом, хотя что касается любых других деталей, мы можем делать, что хотим.

Майкрофт, уже безнадежно превзойденный численно – но еще об этом не подозревающий  - улыбнулся. Это была маленькая вежливая улыбочка, та, что он использовал для людей, который он уважает, но с которыми имеет очень мало общего.

\- Будет ли это чересчур, дорогая леди, если предложить, что мы будем делать все, как _вы_ хотите?

Иногда Элизабет Хадсон думает, это нехорошо, играть с умами таких гениальных людей. Они очень сильно не приучены к играм.

Майкрофт подлил ей чаю.

\- Вы можете надеяться на мою поддержку во всех мелочах.

Элизабет обхватила ладонями свою теплую чашку; в офисе Майкрофта было прохладно. Шерлок тоже часто работал в холоде, редко включая батареи, даже когда у него стучали зубы. Она давно уже стала полагать, что такой дискомфорт помогал сконцентрироваться. Она не была неправа.

\- Вы уверены, мистер... Майкрофт?

Майкрофт сражался с доброжелательной улыбкой; он знал, что она покажется снисходительной. Ему зачастую нравилось выглядеть снисходительным, детская склонность, которую он бесконечно пытался подавить.

\- Я вполне уверен.

\- Чудно, тогда я оставлю вам сообщение, насчет того, когда мы будем ожидать вас на ужине  в честь обручения. И я уверена, что кто-то где-то уже планирует глупую холостяцкую вечеринку для...

А вот и доброжелательная улыбка.

Элизабет Ариадна Вестминстер Хадсон замолчала.

Майкрофт мысленно препоясал чресла и попытался настоять, его голос дрожал лишь слегка:

\- Мне так жаль, дорогая леди, но на этой неделе у меня экстраординарно мало свободного времени...

Миссис Хадсон более не улыбалась.

\- ...и я боюсь...

Лиззи встала, глядя на Майкрофта сверху вниз.

\- ...я...

 Щеки британского правительства еле-еле порозовели.

\- Майкрофт Холмс, ты не будешь поступать так, как проще. Не в этот раз.

Майкрофт затаил дыхание.

\- Вы так похожи, ты и твой брат, оба экстраординарные – и так часто делаете ошибку, считая, что этого _достаточно._ Мы, все остальные, можем быть не настолько умны как вы, мальчики, но мы видим, когда человек напрягается до пота, когда он _пытается._ А вы двое? Вы пара лентяев, так редко на самом деле стараетесь.

Элизабет снова села и указала на свою чашку. Майкрофт дрожащими руками ее снова наполнил.

\- Твой брат женится один раз в жизни, это я тебе гарантирую. Если Джон Уотсон завтра телесно вознесется на небеса, я знаю, так же точно, как и ты, что Шерлок никогда, ни разу, не посмотрит на другого мужчину так, как он смотрит на Джона. Ему никогда не будет нужно другое человеческое существо таким же образом. Он никогда не _полюбит_ так. То, что он нашед – редко, и мы воздадим этому почести, воздавая почести ему самому. И мне наплевать, даже если ты на самом деле _экстраординарно_ занят. И мне наплевать на ваши бесконечные подколки друг друга или ссоры. Вражда между вами уныла, и ее время вышло.

Элизабет Хадсон отхлебнула чаю. Он был очень хорош, температура идеальна. Она не ожидала ничего меньшего.

\- Так что ты, Майкрофт Холмс, сделаешь трудную вещь. Ты найдешь время, чтобы оказать почести своему младшему брату и прекрасному мужчине, на котором он женится. Ты продемонстрируешь свою _благодарность_ этому прекрасному мужчине, потому что без него, не думаю, что мы увидели бы, как Шерлок состарится. Мы бы увидели, как он сгорит, словно супернова. Так что сделай мне одолжение, Майкрофт Холмс, _забейся,_ как мог бы сказать Джон, и начни думать, как ты втиснешь обед, холостяцкую вечеринку и свадьбу в свое расписание на следующей неделе. Да?

Майкрофт наконец поставил чайник. Моргнул. Он подумал было сказать что-то грубое крошечной леди перед ним (он делал это раньше), но у него просто не хватило смелости. Так что он выбрал меньшее из зол.

\- Да, миссис Хадсон.

\- Спасибо, Майкрофт. Вы не передадите мне сливки?

\- Да, миссис Хадсон.

 ----

Кондитер не замечала ничего странного, пока не внесла пропитанный бурбоном торт с ароматным кремом, украшенный симпатичными маленькими завитками белого шоколада.

Дама Кей – как ее звали друзья – особенно любила именно эту сладость. Ее глазурь блестела, как шелк, ее корочка была хрупкой, ее вкус сладостно деликатным.

В отличие, как она начала подозревать, от мужчин, которых она обслуживала.

Не то, чтобы дама Кей хоть слово сказала обрученной парочке. Хотя на самом деле, она пробормотала их немало, но это были слова вроде «наполненный орехами», а не _вы что только что простонали?_ Она говорила вещи вроде «с ароматом карамели», а не _вы сосете собственные пальцы, сэр?_ Она шептала слова вроде «пропитанный розовой водой», она не спрашивала, что происходит под ее сияющим красным деревом.

То есть в целом, дама Кей, родившаяся в Пакистане пятьдесят три года назад, росшая в Лондоне с двух лет и настолько же английская, как сама королева, не сказала ровным счетом ничего, ни слова насчет неприличных вещей, для которых использовались ее гладко взбитые сливки. Она просто продолжала вносить своим красивым клиентам роскошные сладости и тихо подслушивать из соседней комнаты, как она делала всегда.

Не то, чтобы в салоне дегустации много говорили. Поначалу.

Поначалу Джон и Шерлок просто пожирали образец за образцом сладости, уже осознавая, что они ужасно голодны. Только после пятого кусочка, когда Джон слизывал с пальцев малиновый крем, оба услышали, как другой постанывает, и оба внезапно пришли к одному и тому же затуманенному гормонами выводу.

_О боже милосердный, как же они были возбуждены._

И тогда-то все и началось.

Джон засунул два пальца глубоко в  рот и начал шумно сосать.

Шерлок протолкнул цепкие пальцы ног между обтянутыми тканью бедрами своего жениха и начал поглаживать.

И примерно тогда же оба стали громко дышать. Они задыхались. Они кряхтели и стонали и ерзали и боже мой, много времени им не потребовалось.

Вылизывая малинку между собственных пальцев, Джон яростно терся о ступню, вжатую в его стояк. Потребовалось всего полдюжины толчков, чтобы добрый доктор громко застонал и кончил себе в штаны. По ощущениям оргазм продолжался добрую минуту, и может быть, так оно и было на самом деле, потому что бог – свидетель, эти талантливые пальчики продолжали делать волшебные ласкательно-сжимательно-ласкательные штучки под столом.

Все дали Джону минутку, чтобы медленно спуститься с высот стремительного оргазма, и добрый доктор использовал это время с пользой, очаровательно извиваясь и тихо хихикая.

Когда Шерлок был уверен, что его суженый пришел в себя, как только он получил в подтверждение неровный маленький кивок от Джона, Шерлок начал с силой тереться о собственную руку, что он засунул в расстегнутые брюки. Он так яростно начал проделывать эти телодвижения, что его плюшевый стул со стуком начал двигаться вперед по белой плитке из каррерского мрамора. Движение вперед вскоре было прекращено, благодаря тяжелому столу впереди, тогда Шерлок двинул бедрами еще три раза – изящные тарелочки с кондитерскими изделиями очаровательно звенели – выгнул шею и кончил с низким горловым ревом.

Джон не уверен, но вероятно, он сам при этом кончил второй раз. Он _уверен,_ что он прикусил оба пальца, что по самый третий сустав были по-прежнему глубоко у него во рту.

Дама Кей была недоступна для дачи комментариев.

В конце концов мальчики выбрали шоколадный торт с апельсиновым ароматом и начинкой из взбитого ванильного крема и глазурью из сдобренного красным апельсином крема из белого шоколада. Очевидно.

   


	5. Chapter 5

В этой главе не будет секса.

Все будут держать одежду при себе и члены вне зоны поражения, как минимум на протяжении одного ужина, ладно?

Потому что Джон и Шерлок встречаются с сестрой Анджело. Она священник, весьма уважаемый викарий уже много лет, и она, несмотря на то, что ее уведомили в последний момент, согласилась поженить друзей ее брата, и в качестве таковых Шерлок Холмс и Джон Уотсон проявят сдержанность и будут _держать их в штанах._

Вы знаете, кто этого у них потребовал, украсив свое требование словами вроде «выселение», а также «расчленение», чтобы гарантировать согласие. Элизабет Хадсон может и редко повышает свой голосок, она может и настолько крошечная, что ее может поднять ребенок, но Лиззи Хадсон _найдет_ способ вас уделать, если вы пойдете против нее.

Так что на протяжении, как минимум, _одного_ чертового ужина, секса не будет, ладно?

О, не поймите меня неправильно. Я знаю из многочисленных долгих послеобеденных бесед – да, мы с Лиззи старые друзья – что она только за немного горизонтального веселья. И свою добрую порцию его она конечно же получила, и я знаю точно, что Моя Славная Девочка попробовала минимум три вещи, о которых Джон и Шерлок даже не _думали,_ но Элизабет Хадсон твердо верит, что всему есть свое время и место.

Так что несмотря на их дымившиеся от жара штаны, и не учитывая длительное путешествие, которое они вынесли, чтобы оказаться здесь, а также независимо от того, что это был _их_ ужин-знакомство с викарием, и честно говоря, они могли делать что хотели, Джон и Шерлок вместо этого сделали, как им велено.

Вот. Так. По крайней мере с _этим_ разобрались.

(Если вы думаете, что мы хоть с чем-то хоть чуточку разобрались, то вы невнимательно читали, не так ли?)

Каким-то образом Шерлок прибыл в ресторан первым.

Джон Уотсон может быть не настолько же умен, как его гениальная любовь, но насчет некоторых вещей он быстро соображает и знает:

*Никто в фойе ресторана не заметил только что, как он быстро себе передернул через карман брюк.

*До момента, когда он станет мистером Уотсоном-Холмсом еще пять дней, но такими темпами он будет жениться из больницы, потому что его член наверняка отвалится из-за чрезмерного использования задолго до того, как они обменяются клятвами.

*Шерлок не мог отправиться в Ярд по внезапному звонку Лестрада; провести на месте преступления десять минут; встретить миссис Хадсон в 221Б; и _все равно_ приехать в ресторан раньше него, только не тогда, когда Джону всего лишь потребовалось доехать из кондитерской до ресторана с помощью Службы Доставки Лимузином и Мобильного Борделя Майкрофта Холмса.

Пока уверенность в этом переполняла его мысли, Джон Уотсон подошел к столику и с намеком посмотрел на своего жениха. Потому что невероятным образом он был уже там.

Как бы то ни было, манеры Джона также присутствовали, так что он быстро перевел взгляд на высокую коротко стриженую женщину, которая неловко поднялась с сидения и представилась с небольшим кивком познакомьтесь-с-викарием.

Потом, после того, как они обменялись мелкими любезностями, все сделали заказ  и насладились несколькими глотками вина, началось _это._

\- Вам понравился ваш круиз, Преподобная Ферлингетти?

Джон проглотил полный рот хлеба, бокал с вином замер на полпути к его рту. Он взглянул сперва на лицо с острыми чертами Преподобной Евгении Ферлингетти, потом на своего жениха.

_Разве миссис Хадсон не говорила, что викарий отложила свой круиз, чтобы поженить их?_

-Да, мистер Холмс, спасибо.

Тело Джона омылось колючим холодом от всплеска адреналина. Только тогда он заметил, что у Ферлингетти был мягкий несильный загар. _О, нет. Не делай этого, ты огромный болван._ Не _дедуктируй нашу викария._

 - Такая _особенная_ тема для круиза.

_Обмен любезностями. Может быть, это просто обмен любезностями. Мог ли вообще Шерлок просто обмениваться любезностями? С нашей славной преподобной? Пожалуйста, пусть это будет обмен любезностями._

Викарий выдержала взгляд консультирующего детектива без волнения, а Джон вспомнил о нескольких вещах. Женщина уже много лет была священником, возможно выслушала дюжины признаний в убийстве и насилии (Джон смотрит чересчур много вечерних мыльных опер) и как таковая вполне вероятно была непоколебима. И, что намного важнее, она была сестрой Анджело. Вероятно, она слышала просто бешеное количество историй про мистера Чертова Дедукция.

\- Вы ведь не смотрите на это неодобрительно, мистер Холмс? 

Джон поднял брови. Его соседи по столу явно друг друга понимали. Очевидно. Он, с другой стороны, вообще понятия не имел, о чем они говорят.

 - Боже, нет. А то знаете, чья бы корова мычала...

Ферлингетти улыбнулась. Джон нахмурился. _Что за абсолютная хре..._

\- Вам наверное понравился бы такой круиз, мистер Холмс. – Викарий отхлебнула вина, взглянула на Джона. – А может быть и нет. Ни один из вас не кажется таким типом.

Джон осознал, что его бокал все еще витал между столом и его зубами. Он мгновенно об этом забыл, когда Шерлок улыбнулся и сказал:

\- Думаю, можно сказать, что мы с Джоном меняемся по очереди. Так сказать.

_Нет, серьезно, что за абсолютная хре..._

Викарий снова улыбнулась:

\- То, что работает для вас, - работает для вас.

Джон наконец поставил бокал.

Шерлок поднял свой, сделал большой глоток:

\- Поистине.

Джон прищурился на своих соседей по столу.

\- Итак, поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, но не ощущаю ли я... что подразумевается.... некая вариация из серии «ты мне – я тебе», мистер Холмс?

Джон прищурился на проходившего мимо официанта, словно помимо блюд дня он мог знать, _что, черт возьми, происходит._

\- Вовсе нет, - улыбка пропала с лица Шерлока, и он опустил свой бокал на стол так быстро, что Джон услышал треск. – Если только это не сработает.

Викарий глубоко вздохнула, посмотрела на Шерлока долгим взглядом искоса.

\- Вообще-то нет. Я была священником слишком долго и держала за руку слишком многих грешников, чтобы бояться того, что о _моих_ грехах подумают другие.

Джон Уотсон поднял руку. Чтобы, знаете ли, задать вопрос.

Но его соседи по столу, однако, были настолько погружены в свой тет-а-тет, что ни один из них не заметил этого. Джон опустил руку.

 - Тогда, возможно, вы сделаете это в качестве услуги?

Викарий положила ногу на ногу, слегка ссутулилась за столом.

\- Анджело не преувеличивал насчет вас. Он такой эмоциональный мальчик, что я думала, он вас обрисовал куда драматичнее, чем вы есть на самом деле.

_Драматичнее? Мальчик? Что?_

\- Пусть будет так. Ответ – да, мистер Холмс, я с радостью помогу вам.

Шерлок взвился так резко, что зазвенели приборы.

\- Правда?

Евгения Ферлингетти улыбнулась Шерлоку, потом Джону.

\- Это _ваша_ жизнь, не так ли?

Шерлок слегка обмяк, сильно нахмурился:

\- Будут… _социальные_ последствия.

Преподобная сняла ногу с ноги, снова их скрестила в обратном направлении:

\- Не для меня.

Шерлок снова сел ровно, на миг у него забегали глазки, потом он принял решение.

\- Джон. Вон.

\- А? – добрый доктор потряс головой, еще не отойдя от замешательства, - Что?

Шерлок был занят выпихиванием своего жениха из-за столика мощью одного крепкого бедра. Джон недолго посопротивлялся, потом позволил Шерлоку делать то, что он бесчисленное количество раз делал за прошедшие два года: Направлять его. Пинками. Буквально.

Поддавшись яростному натиску тела Шерлока, он спотыкаясь пошел в заднюю часть ресторана, а его жених так близко к нему прижимался, что он чувствовал запах вина в дыхании мужчины. Ферлингетти передвигалась более спокойно, но не отставала от них ни на шаг, когда они подошли к …

\- Почему мы направляемся в туалет?

 

Шерлок, Джон и Евгения Ферлингетти, как один, вошли в благословенно свободную комнату для мужчин ресторана. Не произнеся ни единого слова, викарий обернулась и заперла за собой дверь. Позднее Джон вспоминал, что выглядело это так, будто она занимается этим каждый день.

За этой короткой мыслью последовала еще одна, не настолько мимолетная. Нет, следующая мысль Джона была солидной, громкой и взбешенной:

\- Черт побери, Шерлок – извините, я не хотел вас обидеть, викарий,  - какого _хрена_ мы делаем в мужском туалете с женщиной?

Преподобная Евгения Ферлингетти улыбнулась:

\- Джон, я полагаю, вы вот-вот женитесь.

\------------------------------------------------

\- … и, пожалуйста, передайте мистеру Холмсу, что я звонил.

\- Конечно, сэр, спасибо, что уделили этому время.

Грег Лестрад повесил трубку, нахохлился на парковой скамейке и задумался, 1) когда он в последний раз видел, чтобы Темза поднималась так высоко, 2)  нормально ли для секретаря благодарить _тебя_ за _твое_ время, если это _ты_ позвонил _ему,_ и 3) когда он начал думать об этой скамейке в Юбилейных Садах, как о своей.

Неважно, он сделал то, что нужно было, и хотя было поздно, может быть он забежит в отделение и закончит еще несколько отче…

Мобильник Грега завибрировал. Он раскрыл его.

\- Здравствуйте, детектив-инспектор Лестрад, спасибо большое, что позвонили. Что я могу для вас сделать?

Грег ухмыльнулся, пониже съехал по скамейке и пробормотал, словно для конспирации:

\- Мистер Холмс, мне нужна ваша помощь.

\------------------------------------------------------

\- Чеещераз?

Впервые викарий выглядела неуверенной.

-Джон, вы же _хотите_ жениться на Шерлоке?

Джон поляпал по воздуху обеими руками, словно разгоняя туман в собственных мозгах:

\- Че?

В это время Шерлок так громко пыхтел рядом со своим женихом, что звучало это, как поезд, набирающий скорость.

\- Разумеется, он хочет, правда же, Джон, да, он хочет, все хорошо, он просто временно в замешательстве, он на самом деле очень умный, но иногда, ну вы понимаете, может вы начнете, а то миссис Хадсон сказала, что она может заскочить, и было бы грубо заставлять ее ждать – ау!

Последняя часть была спровоцирована Джоном, который надежно зажал твердой рукой славный глупый рот Шерлока. Другой рукой он указал на викария:

\- Вы хотите мне сказать, что каким-то образом, там снаружи, за бокалом вина и используя некий  код священников и супергениев, вы с Шерлоком таинственно пришли к соглашению, что вы нас пожените прямо тут, в мужском туалете – черт, я даже не помню, в каком мы ресторане.

Преподобная Евгения Ферлингетти надула губки, сложила руки за спиной и решила переждать эту бурю.

 - А ты, - Джон  оторвал руку от рта Шерлока, чтобы удобнее было сжать оба кулака, - Что, черт побери, с тобой не так? Я не собираюсь жениться в месте, где люди писают. Я не собираюсь мысленно возвращаться к моему свадебному дню и с нежностью вспоминать, как трогательно звучали клятвы, эхом отражаясь от кафельной плитки.

Джон разжал кулаки, чтобы сжать их еще сильнее.

-Я собираюсь жениться перед нашими друзьями, и я сделаю это при ярком солнечном свете и в очень красивом костюме. Я романтически тебя поцелую после того, как мы произнесем свои обеты от самого сердца, а потом я слегка напьюсь и буду есть торт. После этого мы будем танцевать и напьемся еще больше, а потом мы поедем в симпатичную гостиницу и заснем сном праведников. Утром у нас будет завтрак и секс в постели, а потом мы поедем в аэропорт и полетим в Австралию, и у нас будет славный медовый месяц.

Прогнувшись в пояснице, Джон яростно посмотрел вверх на Шерлока.

\- И вот _так_ мы это и проделаем, потому что я не для того сорок лет жизни ждал, когда влюблюсь и соберусь жениться, чтобы просто побыстрее _покончить с этим._

Голос доброго доктора смягчился, но все равно очень трогательно эхом отражался от кафельной плитки.

\- Шерлок, я не для того ждал почти сорок лет, чтобы встретить _тебя_ , чтобы передумать теперь, когда я наконец тебя нашел. Я… я…

Джон коротко кивнул, выпрямился, посмотрел влево. Он глубоко вздохнул, и все присутствующие услышали дрожь во вздохе, так же как все присутствующие увидели слезы, которые Джон не пролил.

\- Я не передумаю, Шерлок, - прошептал добрый доктор. – Я _хочу_ жениться на тебе. Но я хочу жениться на тебе там, где все смогут это увидеть.

Джон еще раз неровно вздохнул, прочистил горло. Он снова кивнул, тем армейским кивком, который одновременно был властным, трогательным и почти хрупким.

\- Можно мне так сделать? – спросил он у сушилки для рук. – Можно мне жениться на зеленом склоне холма, в жемчужно-сером фраке и ощутить, как мое сердце почти разрывается на части, потому что не знает, как вынести столько чертовой любви, что я к тебе испытываю?

Джон закрыл глаза. Шерлок открыл свои. Оба склонили головы, словно в молитве.

К тому моменту, когда оба смогли воспринимать что-либо помимо собственного колотящегося сердца, викарий давно ушла… а дверь туалета была по-прежнему заперта.

\- Как она…

\- Неважно, - сказал Шерлок, прижимаясь всем телом к Джону, но теперь он его не подталкивал в каком-то направлении, а притягивал к себе. –Прости меня, Джон.

Джон стоял там, неглубоко дыша и содрогаясь. Он не обнял его в ответ или заговорил, потому что энергии у него не хватало ни на что, кроме того, что он делал прямо сейчас.

Так же, как он знал, что Шерлок не мог забежать в полицию и все же успеть в ресторан раньше него, Джон знал как минимум еще одну вещь: Брак – это дело сердечное… да, _сердечное_ дело. Он не мог вспомнить никакое иное время в своей жизни, когда он _чувствовал_ так много, так глубоко, и так неожиданно. Это было офигенно выматывающим.

Джон отодвинулся ровно настолько, чтобы опереться макушкой о грудь Шерлока и посмотреть на их ботинки. Потом он собрался с мыслями, коротенько помечтав о своем любимом в серых туфлях на шпильке и его идеально сидящем свадебном костюме, потом спросил у слегка потрепанных черных Армани своего жениха:

\- Что за чертовщину вы двое тут _несли?_

Шерлок погладил Джона по голове и заметил три длинных выбеленных пряди волос в раковине, легкие крошки коричневых теней на полу, чуть заметные впадинки от каблуков возле мусорки, и ему стало интересно, сколько лет уже владелец ресторана переодевается женщиной.

\- Я, возможно, угрожал раскрыть садо-мазо образ жизни нашей викария, если она не поженит нас прямо здесь и сейчас, и в ответ она… «самому вырыть себе яму» подходящее выражение?

Джон даже не позаботился поднять голову, просто продолжал смотреть на их ноги. Это было отдохновением.

\- Ты ненормальный, Шерлок. Большинство людей, когда чего-то хотят, просто просят.

\- Можно я тебе отсосу прямо сейчас?

Джон крякнул, но не двинулся:

\- В общественном туалете – нет.

Шерлок крякнул в ответ:

\- Видишь? Вот так получается, если просто попросить.

Джон вяло что-то буркнул, соглашаясь. Угрозы имели тенденцию обеспечивать подчинение. Черт, для миссис Хадсон это срабатывало.

\- А где вообще миссис Хадсон?  - спросил у их ног Джон.

Шерлок перестал гладить Джона и теперь ввинчивал палец в отросшие пряди на затылке своего любимого:

\- В нашей квартире. За твоим компьютером. Решает, в каком винограднике нам пожениться.

И снова Джон только крякнул:

\- Надеюсь, ты…

-Я создал гостевой аккаунт. Она не сможет увидеть все твои фото меня в сбруе.

Джон, возможно, мысленно представил черные ремни, скрещивающиеся на бледной влажной коже. Возможно, он снова крякнул, чуть ниже тоном, чуть дольше.

\- Итак, викарий. Объясни. Пошагово.

Макушкой Джон ощутил, как сердцебиение Шерлока участилось на добрых десять процентов.

Они оба знали, что это значит, когда Джон просит Шерлока описать его дедукции.

 - Я… ээ… вроде как сказал слегка неправду насчет встречи с Лестрадом. И миссис Хадсон. Но не, - прошептал Шерлок, словно его возмущала сама мысль, - насчет места преступления. Это было в одном из домов на этой же улице.

Джон, все еще вроде как опирающийся на своего жениха макушкой, кивнул, чтобы его поощрить.

\- В любом случае, я пришел сюда пораньше, чтобы попросить викария нас поженить. Я собирался сделать все по-твоему, - Джон знал, что это тоже было слегка неправдой, но был почти уверен, что Шерлок так не думал, - когда я… заметил кое-что.

Еще один вроде-как-кивок-макушкой. Шерлок снова начал гладить Джона по волосам.

\- Когда викарий шла к столику, я заметил, что ее походка слегка неуверенная. Я знаю дюжины потенциальных причин для этого, но должен признаться, одна из них особенно знакома.

Свободной рукой Шерлок погладил собственную задницу, инстинктивно смягчая воображаемое нытье синяков от нескольких лет применения хлыста, а Джон пробормотал:

\- Понятно.

Шерлок кивнул:

\- Когда она села и при этом не совсем _села_ на сиденье, вместо этого опершись на стол, я предположил, что мое предположение насчет причины ее хромоты не является необоснованным.

Джон взял на себя обязанности по поглаживанию зада и пробормотал:

-Интересно.

\- Мы немного поболтали, а потом в ресторане приглушили свет, что сигнализировало начало вечернего обслуживания кухни. В этот момент викарий посмотрела вверх. Тогда, над ее воротничком священника, я увидел полоску более бледной кожи вокруг ее слегка загорелой шеи.

Вторая рука Джона присоединилась к первой на заднице Шерлока.

Шерлок прочистил горло:

\- Конечно, эти две улики легко привели меня к остальным. Чтобы собрать больше данных, я поставил бутылку с вином чуть дальше, чем викарий могла дотянуться. Когда она потянулась к ней спустя несколько минут, я увидел аналогичную полоску бледной кожи вокруг одного запястья, а потом и вокруг второго, когда она подняла свой бокал.

Джон использовал задницу  Шерлока в качестве точки опоры, плотно прижимая его перед к себе, и прошептал:

\- Поразительно.

Шерлок тихо хмыкнул:

\- Конечно, без дополнительных данных я не смог бы сделать вывод, провела ли викарий _весь_ БДСМ-круиз в ошейнике и наручниках, или только часть, но это не казалось важным.

Джон небрежно встал на цыпочки и стал тереться о скрытый тканью член Шерлока, шепча:

\- Фантастика.

Шерлок крякнул, чуть присел, чтобы обеспечить лучший доступ своей маленькой любви.

 - После этого было очень просто дать викарию понять, что я не сделаю информацию о ее недомогании достоянием общественности, если она просто согласится нас поженить. Сейчас же.

Джон сильнее сжал обеими руками то, что их заполняло, потерся сильнее, возможно пробормотал что-то вроде «великолепный идиот», хотя только Шерлок это расслышал.

Примерно спустя две минут все в ресторане услышали другую, более громкую часть. Сложно было не услышать. Дважды. Сперва славным похотливым тенором, потом весьма непристойным баритоном.

\-------------

Послушайте, технически в этой главе не было секса. Практически. Если не задумываться об этом.

Я хочу сказать, никто же ничего не _видел._ Не было доказательств, что то, что, как утверждают двадцать семь человек, они услышали, имело отношение к сексу. Так если просто… я хочу сказать…

Слушайте, давайте это останется между нами? Ничего не будем говорить Лиззи? Потому что я несомненно буду весьма благодарна, если мне не понадобится говорить не совсем правду насчет возможности на вас положиться.

Пожалуйста?

Спасибо.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Джон. Джон. Джон.

Вздох. Тишина.

\- Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон.

Нет ответа.

\- Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. _Джооооон._

Никто, совершенно _никто_ в истории времен никогда не хотел потрахаться сильнее, чем Шерлок сейчас. Он вдобавок мог придумать минимум четыре эксперимента, которые подтвердили бы это.

В чем он не был так сильно уверен, так это в том, как _получить секс,_ которого он желал, когда человек, от которого он его желал получить, этого не хотел.

\- Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон.

Повторять имя своего любимого каждые три четверти секунды было неподходящим способом.

Пока что.

 - Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. _Джон._

Разумеется, помогло бы, если бы его любимый не _спал_. Но Шерлок _не_ собирался его опять _будить._

Однажды он это уже попробовал. Разбудил Джона острым тычком длинного пальца в докторские ребра. Шерлок читал истории о Джоне – у доктора была куча фанатов, которые фолловили его блог и иногда писали странные небольшие истории о Джоне – мотивируя друг друга тем, что брали на слабо – в общем, в этих историях Джон был солдатом насквозь, вечно настороже и наготове, натянутый, как струна, и готовый мгновенно среагировать по малейшему сигналу, постоянно  ждущий, чтобы выпустить свою застоявшуюся энергию по любой провокации в виде тычка пальцем в ребра.

Ха. Ха.

Единственный раз, когда Шерлок разбудил Джона тычком под ребра, Джон не выпрыгнул из постели, словно подброшенный пружиной, с рыком на губах, одной рукой на горле Шерлока, а вторую сжимая в кулак.

О боже, нет.

Добрый доктор проснулся, проворчал: «Ты мелкий хренов хрен, это был лучший сон в моей жизни,» - перевернулся на другой бок и безуспешно попытался снова уснуть. Когда он в итоге встал, он был в таком неисправимо отвратительном настроении все утро, что Шерлок серьезно задумался над тем, чтобы разработать логистику путешествий во времени, чтобы он мог _вернуться назад_ и не будить Джона острым тычком длинного пальца.

Так что нет, после _этого_ происшествия Шерлок не собирался _напрямую_ будить Джона как бы то ни было, ни тонким пальцем, ни поцелуем, ни даже тычком в зад _невероятно твердым, мы имеем в виду нереально-супер-твердым членом_ Шерлока.

Совершенно точно, нет. Вместо этого Шерлок собирался шептать-ныть, как ребенок-переросток,  - «Джон? Джон? Джон? Джон? Джон? Джон? Джон? Джон? _Джон?_ » - и надеяться, что его любимый проснется с яростным желанием, чтобы его трахнули так, что провалилась бы кровать.

Да, да, именно настолько невероятно был возбужден Шерлок, что он даже мысленно ругался. А ведь, как я уверена, все вы знаете, супергении не делают многих вещей:

\- Они не волнуются насчет _хороших_ поступков, ведь они умнее среднестатистического медведя и понимают, что 98% людей, которых они встречают в любой из конкретных дней, не встретятся больше им на пути никогда – нафига тратить время на ненужную вежливость?

 -Они не ругаются. Ругань заставляет вас выглядеть глупо (если вы не Джон, в коем случае ругань заставляет вас звучать… Шерлок не собирался думать об этом прямо сейчас, потому что если у него еще хоть чуть сильнее встанет, то у него будет сердечный приступ), а если и есть одна вещь, на которую супергениям не наплевать –а есть много вещей, на которые супергениям не наплевать -  так это что среднестатистические медведи _в курсе, что они супергении._

 - Они не будят своего бойфренда/любимого/единственную-настоящую-любовь-будущего-мужа и просто _просят секса,_ не только потому, что боятся нарушить «лучший сон в жизни» (про который, кстати, Джон никогда ему не рассказывал, несмотря на осторожно сформулированные, пытливые, типично-гениальные вопросы на протяжении следующих трех месяцев), но используют все возможные фокусы из своей достаточно тощей Книги Магии, чтобы _разбудить их бойфренда/любимого/единственную-настоящую-любовь-будущего-мужа._

Пока что вся затея с повторением имени вообще не работала, но пока он пытался придумать что-то еще, Шерлок не собирался бросать это очевидно безрезультатное занятие.

 - Джон. Джон. Джонни Джон, мой Джон. _Джоооон._

Должен был быть действительно хороший способ разбудить Джона. И не просто разбудить его, а возбудить его так, чтобы первое, чего он бы захотел – самое первое – это чтобы его трахнули так, что кровать бы провалилась.

\- Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон. Джон.

Шерлок сжал собственный член, потрясенный _драматичностью_ происходящего. Это было вероятно настолько существенно, что могло потребовать отдельную комнату.

Честно говоря, он был потрясен всей этой _безжалостной-эрекцией-которую-из-космоса-видно_ в тот первый день, а к этому времени все, что волновало Шерлока, так это присунуть Джону или залезть под Джона и кончить наконец.

\- Джон. Проснись, Джон. Мои пальцы покалывает от потери крови, Джон.  Я не чувствую пальцев ног. Вся кровь ушла из моих конечностей, я искренне так считаю. Ты слушаешь, Джон? Почему ты не слушаешь?

Джон не слушал. Джон спал.

Это означало только одно.

_Ради всего святого, не повторяй это снова. Я могу умереть._

\- Джон…

_Нужно разбудить его, да, я знаю._

\- …а ты и так мертва.

_Да, мой глупенький, печально раздражающий малыш. Теперь перестань мерить шагами комнату, наступая на штаны, сядь сядь сядь. Ты заставляешь меня нервничать._

Шерлок не перестал ходить по комнате, не поднял с пола в спешке сброшенные штаны, рубашки или ботинки, он просто продолжал туда-сюда носиться, его халат летал за ним как шелковый шлейф, а правая рука занималась весьма отвлекающими… вещами.

\- Что –то не так со временем, знаешь. Оно изменилось. Оно стало мягким и текучим, словно перегретый желатин. – Шерлок закончил свою мысль, крепко ухватив и нацелив свой… конец.

Я не пялилась. Нет, неправда. Я всегда пялюсь. Если у вас нет век, вы пялитесь. Что я пыталась сделать, так это посмотреть куда угодно, только не в место, которое бессознательно мацал Шерлок, но не могла, это было чересчур потрясающе, словно одноглазая кобра.

_Почему бы тебе просто не помастурбировать?_

Шерлок перестал шагать, отпустил член, выпрямился.

\- Что прости?

Кобра, упс, конец, о черт, его _эрекция_ вроде как развязно запрыгала от его негодования. Я  попыталась что-то сказать, но честно говоря в тот момент, я даже не помнила, как меня зовут.

\- Я _сказал_ , что прости? – Шерлок плотно запахнул халат, и я наконец смогла собрать в кучку растерянные мозги.

_Для гения ты редкостный идиот._

Шерлок выпрямился настолько, насколько позволял ему рост.

_Просто вернись в постель и начни мастурбировать. Ты шумишь в процессе, как оркестр волынок, это естественно разбудит этого спящего красавца._

Я была неправа. Шерлок добавил себе еще дюйм роста напряженным позвоночником и сказал: «Я не собираюсь трогать себя,» - таким возмущенным тоном, что можно было подумать, я предложила ему размазать по волосам острый соус и пойти кусать щенков.

_Шерлок Холмс, ты трогал себя с того момента, как вошел сюда. А за последние два дня ты многократно и с удовольствием себя лапал, только в этой комнате ты дрочил четырежды, а потом…_

Шерлок топнул ногой, и помоги мне боже, я заметила периферическим зрением (очевидно, оно у меня еще присутствует), как его эрекция подпрыгнула и опустилась за этой тонкой тканью: «Но, очевидно же, ни в один из этих разов _рядом_ не было Джона.»

На удивление мне мало чего не хватает по сравнению с пребыванием живой, но мне недостает возможности говорить без слов. Как и мои мальчики, я любила иногда задрать подбородок, надуть губы, изредка выпятить нижнюю губу в знак неудовольствия.

Увы, теперь в моем распоряжении ничего этого нет, так что я вынуждена полагаться исключительно на слова.

_Прекрати вести себя, как беспомощный огромный ребенок, ты, огромный ребенок. Джон уже две недели и два дня ходит по тонкому льду своих истрепанных нервов, наш маленький воин устал. Дай лучше ему отдохнуть и возьми дело в свои руки. Обе, если необходимо. Ты слышишь меня?_

Шерлок выдвинул упрямую нижнюю губу и забормотал что-то, но бессознательно одновременно он уже щупал свой стояк.

Да, мне не так многого не хватает по сравнению с пребыванием живой. Но мне, ээ, недостает некоторых вещей.

Джон проснулся уже кончая.

Обычно он не был фанатом подобного, потому что ты вроде как пропускаешь самые лучшие моменты оргазма, но когда его силком вытянул из снов – о лодке (его), браслетах (Шерлока) и бананах (не спрашивайте) –  его эякулирующий член, Джон тихо, счастливо постанывал.

Когда последний спазм утих,  добрый доктор открыл глаза. Все было чертовски _феерично._ Его кости словно растаяли, его мускулы не существовали, и если этот оргазм не входил в лучшую тройку за тот месяц, он готов съесть, съесть…

\- Шерлок?

Ищущая рука Джона нашла еще теплое пустое место. Разумеется, его жених просто пошел в туалет. Джон переполз на сторону кровати Шерлока, издал удовлетворенный вздох и, начав славно, медленно, готовясь-к-своему-жениху мастурбировать, Джон уснул.

\--

Я затихла, как очень тихая вещь. Тихо, как церковная мышь. Я закрыла рот и дала Шерлоку возможность продолжить, знаете ли, _делать это._ Чем быстрее он возьмет это срочное дело в свои руки, тем быстрее он перестанет адски шагать и жаловаться и …

Ребенок-идиот посмотрел вниз, а потом мои маленькие горячие штанишки быстро отпустил свой член, словно тот полыхал огнем. Потом он нахмурился, выхватил мобильник и набрал номер.

\- Грег, мне нужно… что?

Шерлок снова начал ходить по комнате, словно заведенный, взад и вперед, взад и вперед, пока он не выдохся у окна гостиной.

\- И это будет…

 Он оперся на стекло, и я могу поклясться, что в тот момент, когда его пылающая лихорадкой плоть прикоснулась к прохладному стеклу, на нем образовалось затуманенное пятно конденсата, перевозбужденное маленькое гало вокруг его тела.

\- Совершенно точно, нет, я…

Думаю, я на мгновение прикрыла то, что у меня сходит за глаза, потому что мне потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы заметить это. Почти незаметные… движения.

\- Что он на это сказал?

В сторону окна.

\- Ну, мистер Майкрофт Холмс может взять свой зонтик и… о. Сколько билетов?

Халат Шерлока распахнулся снова, но очевидно прохладное стекло не мешало движениям. Я могла лишь вообразить зрелище влажного скольжения, что было обеспечено зрителям  на улице.

\- Не сегодня, нет.

Шерлок отвернул от окна свой… слушайте, я не буду продолжать обсуждать состояние его _состояния_ , кроме тех мест, где это имеет значение, а ему становилось все жарче и он возбуждался, но не мог _закончить._

\- Ну он может начать сначала, потому что сегодня вечером мы заняты.

Шерлок трижды обошел вокруг кресла Джона, потом рассеянно прижался  к его спинке.

 - Я не знаю, откуда мне знать? Что-то, связанное с цветами. Или с репетицией. Или с приглашениями. Или с моргом.

Шерлок ненадолго перестал тереться о возмущенную обивку.

\- Нет, нет, в морг это я собирался.

Трудный ребенок внезапно перестал двигаться. Прислушался. Нахмурился и закатил глаза.

\- Очень смешно. Нет, мне что-то надо сделать к свадьбе.

Шерлок внезапно сел. На ручку кресла Джона. Сжав длинные бедра, он начал… тереться.

Возможно, я начала мурлыкать под нос, или петь, или молиться примерно в тот момент, я не совсем уверена.

Джон нагнулся над столиком ресторана.

\- Не надо, Шерлок, - сказал он, раздвигая ноги.

За прилавком мистер Чаттерджи разменивал деньги большой группе обутых в шпильки строителей.

\- Мы не можем _делать_ это здесь, - сказал Джон, задирая свою красивую летнюю юбочку, под которой у него не было абсолютно ничего.

Большинство рабочих ушли, но двое, однако, скинули туфли и вернулись на свои места.

\- Не здесь, где все видят. – Джон потянулся назад, нащупывая, нащупывая – ага! – эрекцию Шерлока.

Зашла группа из десяти человек, заполнившая остальные пустые места в кафе.

Пока мистер Чаттерджи принимал заказ этой группы, Джон из сна медленно скользнул обратно на член Шерлока из сна, а потом начал, черт побери, _скакать верхом._

А в постели в комнате в квартире номер 221Б Джон Уотсон начал кончать.

Снова.

Шерлок свесил голову с края дивана, поставил ноги на стену с отстающими обоями…

\- Если Джон об этом узнает, ты станешь звездой собственного места преступления.

… и плотно засунул подушку с британским флагом между ног…

\- Коллега Молли собирается научить меня танцевать – что?? Да, тот, что в форме баклажана – чтобы после свадьбы я…

…и стал делать с ней немного эротичные вещи…

\- Я знаю, что он очень хорош, поэтому миссис Хадсон и предложила, чтобы я попросил его.

И могу гарантировать, что единственная, кто понимал, что происходит, была я.

 - Было бы легче сказать, чего она _не_ знает.

Небрежно, словно потянувшись за – не знаю, за чем-то, за чем можно небрежно потянуться – Шерлок стянул еще одну подушку с края дивана. И меж тех обнаженных ног она оказалась.

 - Да, скажи ему, что ему придется договориться насчет…

Длинная рука к другому краю дивана, и была схвачена та пухлая набивная штука и  - простите за выражение – принуждена к содействию.

\- Да, Майкрофт бы так сказал, не так ли?

Очевидно достигнув предела в количестве подушек, что он мог задавить между ног,  Шерлок сжал бедра и принялся ерзать.

\- Ч-что?

Сидя на каминной доске в дюжине футов от него, если _я_ слышала, что Шерлок начал задыхаться, понятно, что Лестрад тоже мог.

\- Ничего… я… нет, нет, Джон спит, не неси чушь. Какого черта…

Яркие Глазки поднял голову. Обратил внимание на радугу подушек, с которыми он пытался свершить развратные действия. Отшвырнул их прочь, словно шокированный до глубины души тем, что обнаружил их там.

 - Слушай, у меня есть _дела, -_ проворчал он либо Грегу, либо неудовлетворенной эрекции, невозможно было разобрать. – Да, завтра или послезавтра нормально. Уточни у миссис Хадсон. Или Джона. Или Папы римского, мне наплевать. Папы ведь еще существуют?

Я не знаю, что сказал Грег, но честно говоря, это ведь ни хрена не значит на данный момент, верно?

Джон проснулся.

Слегка.

Потом Джон еще немного проснулся и понял, что он липкий; было вроде как омерзительно. Так что разумеется он сделал самое естественное в мире: засунул руку южнее, проверить состояние вещей.

Его вещь была жесткой, как недельной свежести багет.

\- Шлок? – с надеждой пробормотал он, очевидно настолько опьяненный половыми гормонами, что он не мог ни поднять голову, ни артикулировать.

Когда Шлок сразу не ответил, Джон сделал _вторую_ самую естественную вещь в мире: он зарылся лицом в подушку своего жениха и глубоко вдохнул.

Потом добрый доктор засунул собственную подушку между своих мужественных бедер и начал трахать эту штуку, словно перевозбужденный, сосредоточенный кролик.

Спустя пять секунд после того, как все стало куда более липким, Джон ухмыльнулся и уснул.

\--

Шерлок загнал свой мобильник в летаргию, швырнул его в карман халата и уронил халат на пол.

\- Я ухожу. Я… есть дело. В Ярде. Для меня.

_В Лондоне нынче апрель, сладенький. Тебе понадобится хотя бы носок._

Мне недостает бровей. Если бы у меня были брови, я могла бы поднять одну и с намеком посмотреть на то, что торчало у меня прямо перед глазами.

Шерлок не соблаговолил обнаружить розового слона в комнате (так сказать), он просто поднял вчерашнюю пару поспешно скинутых трусов из-под кофейного столика и, спотыкаясь, в них влез.

Завершив сей акробатический этюд, он замер.

Знаете, насколько сильно прилегающей он предпочитает большую часть своей одежды, да? Ну тогда вы не удивитесь, узнав, что часть не получившей облегчения анатомии Шерлока осталась торчать поверх и так слишком узких шортиков и глядела ему прямо в глаза.  Так сказать.

Осторожно, деликатно, словно обезвреживая бомбу, он попытался засунуть свою часть анатомии _вниз_ и _внутрь,_ но сдался, услышав собственный стон.

\- Т-тыы, - Шерлок сделал паузу,  чтобы вдохнуть, в данный конкретный момент это точно не было скучно, - скажешь Джону, куда я ушел?

_Разумеется, скажу._

Успокоенный таким образом, Шерлок вытащил рубашку из-под дивана, и он уже застегивал вторую пуговицу на манжете, когда осознал, что рукава едва достают ему до середины предплечья. Тогда последний истрепанный нерв Шерлока Холмса не выдержал.

 - У меня нет _времени_ на всю эту _одежду._

Мне серьезно недостает бровей. Если бы у меня были брови, я бы подняла вторую, с намеком глядя в сторону спальни.

\- У кого есть время на все эти…

Шерлок заткнулся. Мы оба задержали дыхание.

И вот он снова. Стон.

_Джон._

\- Джон.

Замерев на месте, остолбенев, вероятно настолько чрезмерно возбужденный, что он немного отупел, Шерлок Холмс посмотрел на меня, а я посмотрела на него.

_Шерлок?_

Еще один стон.

_Шерлок?_

Еще один. На этот раз от Шерлока.

_Иди!_

\- Что?

_Иди!_

Он пошел.

Джон Уотсон не особенно любит горячие ванны.

Однако, в этом прекрасном сне это была чертовски _прекрасная_ горячая ванна.

Начать с того, что в ней было просто адское количество отверстий, выпускающих пузырьки, а также несколько креативно размещенных рычажков, которые были как раз подходящего размера, чтобы… о _боже_.

_Так._

Шерлок заглянул за дверь спальни.

На постели лежал комок размером с Джона. Задыхающийся, постанывающий комок размером с Джона.

Шерлок не мог разглядеть ни одной части Джона в этом Джоноподобном комке, но он не просто так был супергением. Он, черт побери, _сделал умозаключение_ о нахождении Джона под этим одеялом, вам лучше поверить, что он так и сделал, и так Шерлок подползал к постели, тихий, полный надежды и перевозбужденный.

 - Джон?

Молчание.

\- Джон? Джон? _Джон?_

Спустя год Шерлок будет вспоминать этот день, и у него не будет осознанных воспоминаний о том, что он нервничал, как бы не разбудить своего жениха. Он вспомнит разговор со мной и Грегом, он будет думать, что помнит что-то насчет вероятного дела, а также он будет помнить, что он чувствовал, когда Джон скользнул глубоко и правильно…

Извините, перескакиваем через подробности.

\- ДжонДжонДжон?

Молчание. А потом случилось несколько потрясающе прекрасных вещей.

Джон застонал.

И Джон перевернулся на спину и скинул одеяла.

Эрекция, открывшаяся таким образом, заставила Шерлока упасть на колени.

 - О боже милостивый, пожалуйста.

Шерлок не из тех, кто молится, но дайте ему достаточно реальных доказательств и вы сможете убедить его в том, что феи существуют, некоторые гетеросексуальные мужчины – бисексуальны, и что есть некое высшее существо и он/она/оно слышит наши просьбы.

\- Мммм, сам себя не трахнет. – пробормотал дремотный доктор сонным напевным голосом.

Не воспринимающий времени, которое существовало до этого момента, часа или дня, когда он не был настолько перевозбужден, что даже от обычного причесывания кончил бы, сперва Шерлок смотрел в полуприкрытые тяжелыми веками глаза Джона и не знал, что делать.

О, он _делал_ разные вещи, например, моргал так  быстро, что у него закружилась голова, и уронил челюсть,  так что его роскошный рот полностью раскрылся, но он не сделал ничего сексуально _полезного._

А потом Шерлок Холмс вскочил на ноги и вылетел из комнаты так быстро, что ударился о край двери плечом, выкатился в коридор и чуть не споткнулся о собственные большие ноги.

Не думаю, что он все это заметил.  После его сумасшедшего рывка все, что он сделал – это замер, неподвижный и обнаженный, посреди гостиной, с вытянутыми руками, ищущими пальцами, пытаясь ощутить-увидеть-почувствовать- _вынюхать_ …

_Книжная полка!_

Шерлок кинулся на полку справа от моего черепа.

_Другая полка!_

Он кинулся на полку слева от моего черепа.

_Другая другая полка!_

Прорезалось понимание, и он перелетел через кофейный столик, схватил тюбик смазки, что они оставили на полку рядом с диваном, и …

… он выскользнул у него из руки и покатился по полу.

Мы оба уставились на него так, словно он мог начать двигаться самостоятельно, а потом, когда ничего не произошло, Шерлок снова кинулся, схватил, споткнулся, и развернулся одним балетным движением, напоминавшим о крушении поезда, а потом пропал раньше, чем я успела моргнуть.

А потом, снова, Шерлок заглянул за дверь спальни.

Комок в форме Джона, никаких доказательств присутствия настоящего Джона в котором не было, вернулся на свое место.

\- О боже милосердный, нет, - попросил новичок в молитвенном деле.

И тогда это снова произошло, просто вот так: комок пошевелился, и снова был явлен миру сонный жених.

\- Ч’ты ждешь? – пробормотал он, медленно моргая, - Ид’сюда.

Шерлок под’шелсюда до самого края кровати и снова остановился. Трахнуть Джона? Отсосать у Джона? На Джона? В…

Не дожидаясь, пока Шерлок прекратит звучать, как порнографический доктор Зюсс, Джон Уотсон заявил о своих чувствах. Он взялся за член твердой рукой и направил его прямо вверх. После минутного сонного размышления он дважды качнул бедрами вверх, чтобы подчеркнуть свою мысль.

И так и пришел конец.

Шерлок сорвал крышечку со смазки, выдавил половину тюбика на ладонь, согнулся и засунул два скользких пальца так глубоко в собственную задницу, что, возможно, умудрился пощекотать себе почку.

Потом, не успел никто ничего сказать, Шерлок забрался на кровать, расположился над эрекцией Джона и опустился _вниз._

И боже мой, это был рай. С первым толчком хор ангелов сорвался в похотливую песнь. На втором и третьем все присутствовавшие стали говорить многими языками в экстазе.  На четвертом, пятом и шестом движении, несомненно, в интимных частях почувствовалось божественное присутствие. На седьмом и восьмом проникновении Джон Уотсон и Шерлок Холмс счастливо приняли причастие, если под причастием вы имеете в виду кончили с криком, воплем и потом со вздохом.

Ну вот. Полагаю, мне надо отдохнуть.

О, если не считать того, что я тысячи и тысячи слов потратила на то, что было на самом деле наименее важной частью дня.

Потому что после того, как мальчики свернулись под одеялом в комки в форме Джона и Шерлока, и после того, как они проспали далеко за полдень, и после того, как они проснулись и обвинили друг друга в кошмарном беспорядке на простынях, и _это_ привело к тому, что они устроили действительно непередаваемый беспорядок на простынях, ну после всего этого мальчики, наконец насытившиеся и удовлетворенные, много часов спустя, даже приняли презентабельный вид, вот после всего _этого_ кое-кто взял и стал сварливым, кто-то еще стал защищаться, и кто-то совсем другой начал Говорить Вещи, а потом все были настолько раздражены, что кто-то отменил свадьбу.

Клянусь, если бы я не умерла уже, я бы их точно поубивала.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Свадьба отменяется.

Майкрофт Холмс стоял, прямой, словно палку проглотив, на тротуаре возле «Крайтериона».

Перед ним шумели деловые толпы на Пикадилли, над ним сверкали неумолимые, слишком яркие огни Цирка. А из мобильника у его уха исходил мягкий, бархатно-стальной голос очень маленькой, очень злой женщины.

 - Я это начала, я это и закончу.

Майкрофт не мерил шагами тротуар перед роскошными темными дверями ресторана. Пока он слушал, он не ерзал, не дергался и не суетился. Британское правительство давно узнало, как контролировать свои нервы, и вообще для дипломатов – а именно таковым Майкрофт Холмс и являлся  - свойственно держать свои чувства поближе к жилету.

 - Но сперва, прежде всего, я совершенно точно _кончу их._

Не то, чтобы старший Холмс не обладал чувствами, у него они есть. Можно гарантировать, в сущности, что человек, который говорит об эмоциях, как о чем-то ненужном, скрывает кипящий котел собственных. Учитывая вышесказанное, Майкрофт научился скрывать их внешние проявления, в отличие от своего брата, который почти и не пытается.

Благодаря этому, и несмотря на то, что внутри он уже практически слетел с катушек, Майкрофт держал рот закрытым и Майкрофт _слушал_.

\- И я сделаю это медленно, вот увидишь. Ты слышишь меня, Майкрофт Холмс?

Поскольку он проницателен, Майкрофт понял, что вопрос риторический, а потому сохранял молчание. Скоро он начнет говорить. Немного позже. Когда наступит подходящее время. И время _будет_ подходящим, и Майкрофт _будет_ говорить, и он _исправит_ все, потому что это то, что делает Майкрофт.

Но сперва он собирает данные, синтезирует их своим похожим на машину мозгом, а потом обращаясь к сильным мира сего (или сильным, стоящим за ними) Майкрофт _говорит._ Его взвешенные слова убеждают, успокаивают, умасливают. Они прекращают войны или начинают их, и, честно говоря, Майкрофт считает себя весьма одаренным в использовании слов.

_Однако…_

\- Они будут сожалеть об этом дне до конца _всех_ своих дней.

…попробуйте _вы_ ввязаться в дипломатические пританцовывания с миниатюрным торнадо, таким расстроенным, что вполне вероятно она ни разу не перевела дыхание с того момента, как начался разговор.

\- И я начну с того, что порву их на части.

Словно по сигналу, сияющие огни Пикадилли стали красными, затопив Майкрофта и шумные толпы ярким цветом запекшейся крови.

 - И я начну с их ты-знаешь-тех-самых-штук…

Стоя на уличном тротуаре, возле утонченного обеденного заведения возрастом в сто лет, Майкрофт благодарно закрыл ослепленные светом глаза. Если бы слово пенис – или того хуже, член, хер, или не дай боже, х..й – слетело с губ миссис Хадсон, Майкрофт был уверен, что его румянец посоревновался бы с освещением.

-…поскольку ни один из них не смог удержать его в штанах дольше, чем десять минут за раз.

Богатое воображение – проклятие очень умных. В качестве такового, Майкрофту не пришлось даже самую капельку напрячься, чтобы перед его глазами встали образы, сопутствующие комментариям Лиззи. Неловкий румянец, появление  которого предчувствовал Майкрофт, теперь появился как раз вовремя, когда Пикадилли залила его светом, ярким, как огни рампы.

_Так не пойдет._

Майкрофт сделал вдох. Было, заподозрил он, _пора._ Пора сделать то, что он обычно делает. Пора заставить сойти с рельсов яростный грузовой поезд, который представляла собой лилипутского размера домовладелица его брата. Давно пора Майкрофту Холмсу…

Элизабет Ариадна Вестминстер Хадсон вынеслась из изысканных главных дверей «Крайтериона», вошла прямо в персональное пространство Майкрофта и яростно уставилась на него снизу вверх.

\- Помоги мне боже, я сделаю именно так, Майкрофт Холмс.

По неизвестным причинам Майкрофт продолжал держать мобильник прижатым к уху. Тот самый,  по которому он разговаривал с женщиной, которая сейчас ярилась перед ним.

\- _После_ того, как я отменю свадьбу, которую ни один из вас, очевидно, не заинтересован помогать мне планировать, причем некоторые из вас даже настолько далеко заходят, что _не появляются на очень дорогой репетиции праздничного ужина в крайне престижном ресторане._

Лиззи нахмурилась, осознавая, что она слегка отклоняется от грамматической ясности, и вернулась на путь истинный простыми повествовательными предложениями:

\- Я отменяю эту свадьбу. Я не собираюсь больше гонять этих мальчиков, словно котов. Но сперва я вернусь внутрь и попытаюсь съесть тысячу фунтов сладких тортов. После этого я убью твоего брата и его жениха.

Моя дорогая Бет наморщила нос, словно уже чуяла запах трупов, пролежавших сутки без холодильника.

\- И не пытайся отговорить меня от этого, Майкрофт Холмс.

Словно по сигналу, драматичный неоновый свет вспыхнул, ну, драматично и залил крошечную женщину чудесным, самоуверенным синим.

И наконец, в конце концов, и _слава богу_ Майкрофт мог сделать то, что он обычно делает. Мужчина, который не ерзает и не меряет шагами комнату и так старательно молчал во время бури, поднес губы к мягкой пене пышных волос, словно сам уровень крикливого освещения требовал близкого контакта, и Майкрофт Холмс прошептал в ухо разъяренной домовладелицы Шерлока и Джона именно те самые два слова, что были настолько необходимы, чтобы успокоить ее беспокойное сердце.

-Я помогу.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Мужчины, приговоренные к смерти их домовладелицей и ее правительственным наемником, в этот момент сбились в кучку, как новорожденные щеночки, и мирно посапывали в своей постели. Глубоко обрученные, мерзко липкие от спермы друг друга, проспавшие всю собственную репетицию свадебного ужина, мои сони-влюбленные скоро проснутся и обнаружат, что они так глубоко _возбуждены,_ что набросятся друг на друга спустя всего секунды после полного прихода в сознание.

Но прежде были сны.

У Джона Уотсона сны путешествовали по уже знакомой дорожке: странные, в стиле Алисы в Стране чудес, помноженной на секс-шоп в Лондонском районе Сохо. Что означало, что в его снах они с Шерлоком терли, засаживали и стонали, деловито используя все, что под рукой, чтобы поспособствовать их сексуальному взаимодействию, будь то ложки, обезжиренное молоко или, в одном случае, анатомически верная модель имбирного человечка.

В отличие от этого утра, когда ему предстояло быть трахнутым так, что могла развалиться кровать, в этих снах Джон не кончал, а просто похотливо дрейфовал на Добром Корабле Распутства, давая и получая с диким, головокружительным надрывом.

В это время Шерлоку, очевидно, снился похотливый, виноватый сон в псевдо-эдвардианском стиле; что-то вроде «Аббатства Даунтон», только без бусиков или непредвиденных осложнений на этаже прислуги.

В сложном сне доброго детектива фигурировала бальная зала времен Прекрасной эпохи, чудный оркестр, наигрывавший что-то звенящее, и одетые во фраки Джон и Шерлок, скрывающиеся в темных углах залы и супер-готовые загнать члены друг другу в задницы так быстро, как это только позволяют силы человеческие.

Проблема была, как вы можете догадаться, не в собравшейся толпе. Ни Джон, ни Шерлок не стеснялись выхватить из раскрытой молнии орудия, но каждый раз, когда один из них начинал достигать цели, Джон говорил что-то вроде: «О, это была чертовски хорошая идея, Шерлок – раздвинь пошире, любовь моя – эта вечеринка сводила меня с ума,» - или: «Глубже, мой славный, - да, вот так! – это суаре убивало меня своим унынием.»

(Не смотрите на меня, я не подсознательное Шерлока, я только слегка здравомыслящий греческий хор.)

В любом случае, _реальная_ проблема, как вы могли догадаться к этому  моменту, была в том, что Шерлок тем утром согласился, что он и его будущий супруг посетят холостяцкую вечеринку. Возможно, две. Однако, Шерлок не потрудился прояснить этот вопрос с его будущим супругом. В основном потому, что он знал, что Джон будет 1) мрачно над ним смеяться и 2) яростно противиться участию в подобных развлечениях.

Будьте добры, обратите внимание:

\- В последний раз, когда Джон пошел на вечеринку по настоянию Шерлока, доброго доктора случайно ткнули в задницу иглой для подкожных инъекций 21 калибра.

\- В предпоследний раз, когда Джон пошел на вечеринку по просьбе Шерлока,  его укусила за задницу сороконожка. Образовавшаяся в результате ранка так воспалилась, что целую неделю и речь не могла идти не только о том, чтобы предаваться анальным сексуальным удовольствиям, но и просто сидеть.

\- В предпредыдущий раз, когда Джон пошел на вечеринку по требованию Шерлока, кто-то передавал по кругу «кровавую Мэри» с настоящей кровью, и Джон успел выпить две с половиной порции, пока шутка не раскрылась – а вместе с этим и желудок Джона, извергнув все, что он успел съесть тем вечером.

Так что вы понимаете, что Шерлок понимает, что маловероятно, что Джон захочет пойти на какую-то вечеринку, на которую сам Шерлок, возможно, хочет или не хочет идти. А что касается этой холостяцкой вечеринки, насчет которой ему вынес мозг Грег, туда Шерлок совершенно точно идти не хотел.

_(Я же говорила, не правда ли?)_

В любом случае, все это скоро раскроется в самый неподходящий момент – примерно спустя четыре минуты, а также именно в тот момент, когда Шерлок начал извергаться в роскошную задницу Джона.

\- Итак. Убийство. Где мы совершим его, мистер Холмс?

Удобно усевшись за лучшим столиком «Крайтериона», Майкрофт пил чай «Ирландский завтрак», а Лиззи тыкала в тортик из кукурузной муки с жареным миндалем крошечной сияющей вилочкой. Она смотрела Майкрофту прямо в глаза, уничтожая деликатес, и можно было смело сказать, что представитель правительства, на мгновение, захотел промолчать.

 Только когда Элизабет начала аккуратно есть при помощи своего крошечного прибора, Майкрофт обрел мужество:

\- Я думал, может во Французской Полинезии.

Крошечная вилочка Лиззи замерла, нагруженная кусочком чудесной ананасовой глазури, остановилась на полпути. Она взглянула на Майкрофта неподвижными пустыми глазами.

\- Продолжайте, пожалуйста.

Майкрофт махнул, чтобы принесли еще чая и подвинул свой стул ближе к маленькой женщине, способной на очень большие гадости.

\- Думаю, у меня есть идея. – сказал он, а затем что-то некоторое время нашептывал в изящную раковинку ее ушка.

Только после того, как Лиззи закончила свой тортик, и только после того, как Майкрофт насладился еще одной чашкой чая, моя дорогая девочка очень тихо, но весьма твердо сказала:

\- Майкрофт Холмс, вы не в своем уме.

\--------------------------------------------------

\- Я…

Хватка Джона была весьма непрочна.

 - …не…

И он не был уверен, что продержится долго.

\- …уверен…

Но он приложит все свои чертовы усилия.

\- …что это…

Ему показалось, что если он напряжет ноги, то это должно помочь.

\- … о боже…

Так что он плотнее обхватил ими талию своего жениха.

\- …была…

И сильнее прижался спиной к каминной полке, вытянув поверх нее руки.

\- …ох…

И каждый раз, когда Шерлок упирался потверже и двигался вверх…

\- …черт меня возьми…

…Джон вроде как _подпрыгивал_ …

\- …хорошая…

…и его хватка слегка ослабевала…

\- …идея…

…но проникновение было настолько фантастическим, что закатывались глаза…

\- …боже, о да…

…что он не мог заставить себя попросить Шерлока поставить его на ноги…

-…Шерлок!

…и так Джон цеплялся, а Шерлок вколачивал, и все бы получили совершенно славные оргазмы в течение следующих двадцати секунд, но Джон, глупышка Джон, выбрал этот крайне неподходящий момент, чтобы задать своему любимому вопрос.

\- Шерлок?

Толчок. Прыжок. Толчок.

Галопируя навстречу закату, Шерлок был полностью сосредоточен на двойной задаче не уронить Джона и феерично кончить.

\- Раньше, когда мы проснулись…

Прыжок. Толчок. Прыжок.

Но последние клочки полного вины сна Шерлока еще не развеялись. Так что, когда добрый доктор начал говорить, Шерлок сбился с такта, так сказать, и хотя он собирался сказать что-то вроде _ты не мог бы придержать эту мысль, пока мы получим оргазм, Джон?_ было слишком поздно. Добрый доктор закончил свою мысль как раз в тот момент, когда Шерлок стал кончать.

\- …почему ты сказал «Все хорошо, Джон.»?

 _Эякулируя на ходу,_ Шерлок достал член из задницы Джона. Он нежно поставил своего жениха на ноги. Потом, все еще выстреливая постепенно сокращающимися в объеме зарядами, Шерлок отвернулся от каминной полки и пошел к дивану, на который он сел и откинулся на спинку с болезненным вздохом и журналом, словно… словно… _боже милостивый, я даже не знаю, как закончить это предложение._

Мне потребовалось, ээ, Джону потребовалось ровно шестьдесят три секунды, чтобы собрать мозги в кучку. Когда он наконец это сделал, мой клевый говнюк и маленький воин подошел к своему жениху и сказал:

\- Шерлок Холмс, у тебя есть несколько вариантов. Ты можешь быть истинным джентльменом и закончить заниматься со мной содомией, как подобает. Ты можешь взойти на борт _этого корабля_ , - Джон показал в южном направлении, - или ты можешь сказать мне, какого хрена тут происходит.

Джон подчеркнул это заявление, положив руки на бедра и выделив изрядное количество жидкости.

Ответ Шерлока поступил немедленно и он не входил даже в первую сотню ответов, которые Джон мог бы ожидать.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Это фантастическая реклама.

Усаживаясь своей голой задницей поглубже на диван, Шерлок не смотрел в глаза Джону. Вообще Шерлок активно прятался за своим журналом. Учитывая, что «Месячник криминологии» размером меньше листа А4, а Шерлок куда больше, только очень небольшая его часть была защищена от пристального взгляда доктора.

И, если говорить напрямую – а вы знаете, я такая – то я бы сказала от _обоих_ взглядов, потому что есть еще одна часть мужской анатомии, которая в состоянии пялиться на вас взглядом циклопа и…

Ну, вы поняли. Ладно. Да. Идем дальше.

\- Рекл..  что? Я… что? Шерлок чертов Холмс, что все это значит?

Мужчина, к которому обращались, был _остро_ заинтересован в соблазне с третьей страницы – который заключал в себе четырехцветное фото привлекательного молодого человека, применяющего отмычку с помощью рта – и потому, казалось, не слышал, что говорит его будущий муж.

Это дало будущему мужу время остановиться и в кратком оцепенении посмотреть, как пенис Шерлока завершил наконец оргазмировать. Было два спазма. Несколько капель.

Когда наконец единственным, что двигалось, был язык Джона, скользивший по его губам, добрый доктор покачал головой и начал сначала:

\- Если я начну _считать…_

Шерлок подскочил с дивана и воздел руки-макаронины в воздух, чтобы драматически подчеркнуть его драматическую невиновность:

\- Это Грег! Он хочет устроить эту штуку! Мероприятие! В некотором роде процедуру! Чтобы отметить или выделить или увековечить нашу женитьбу! Я сказал ему, что ты не любишь процедур! ИЯЕщеСказалЕмуДаМыПридемЯХочуПойтиДжонИзвиниЧто?

Изящному искусству темнить Шерлок научился в нежном раннем возрасте семи лет. Это знание пришло после уничтожения еще одной фамильной ценности экспериментом, в который были вовлечены Ментос, Кола и наблюдение, насколько далеко эта взрывоопасная смесь может докинуть пакет замороженного горошка.

Итак, поскольку у Шерлока было много, много лет опыта в том, как мутить воду, пока все присутствующие не забудут, почему на потолке замороженный горошек, или, в данном случае, почему сперма капает с двух членов, но не двух задниц… потому что…тогда….если….

Теперь я совсем забыла, о чем я…

Точно! Вспомнила! Дело в том, что Джон так привык, что Шерлок притворяется глухим, когда на него наезжают, или пытается затемнить любой хотя бы относительно нехороший поступок, или откровенно неудачно врет насчет этого, что Джон от шока потерял дар речи, когда ему удалось добиться сути проблемы буквально за один подход, вот просто без усилий.

Спустя две капли, Джон покачал головой. Снова.

\- Ты пообещал, что мы придем на холостяцкую вечеринку, ты это имеешь в виду?

Шерлок моргнул. Возможно, он снова взмахнул одной длинной обнаженной рукой, чтобы вернуться к теме собственной невиновности.

Дайте-ка я вам скажу кое-что, что вы уже знаете: Джона можно легко поставить на колени славным. Трогательным. Нежным. Ранимым. Иногда все, что нужно сделать Трудному Ребенку, - это признаться в искренних эмоциях, сказать что-то нежное или просто похлопать этими серо-голубыми глазками в направлении Джона, и добрый доктор просто берет и прощает человеческую желчь на печеньках или второе промывание желудка за год.

Так что когда Шерлок стоял перед ним весь голый и текущий и признавался, что на самом деле хочет пойти на дурацкую вечеринку, Джону хотелось обнять огромного идиота и нежно сделать с ним, что душа пожелает, но тут в этой тихой квартире раздался не один, не два, не три, а целых четыре звонка мобильников.

Джон подскочил на милю в воздух.

\- Боже еси на небеси, когда мы завели пятнадцать телефонов?

Голая рука Шерлока, возможно, все еще была в воздухе, возможно, все еще совершала махи в стиле я-не-виноват, так что он там ее и оставил, когда все мобильники, которые на данный момент были в 221Б (там их вообще было семь и за этим стоит история, и в этом Шерлок признается Джону _в другой раз, не сейчас, не в этот раз_ ) звонили так, что их дурные головы должны были начисто отвалиться.

Спустя полдюжины электронных трелей Джон взялся за член – чудесным образом все еще стоящий и заинтересованный в том, чтобы более таковым не быть – и схватил ближайший к нему звонивший телефон, и было ясно как день, что он стоял и спорил сам с собой, с чем ему покончить в первую очередь.

К несчастью, ответ был прямо перед ним, ибо британское правительство не менее настойчиво, нежели братец британского правительства, а в настойчивой _настойчивости_ звонков было что-то, что позволило Джону понять, что как бы восхитительно ни оказалось поддаться на уговоры его члена, сперва он должен был ответить на чертов звонок.

Все еще держась за самого себя одной рукой, другой рукой он принял звонок – и все прочие телефоны в этой квартире тут же перестали звонить.

\- Что бы это ни было, лучше бы оно истекало кровью или горело, потому что у меня  есть важное _врачебное_ дело… - Джон Уотсон резко выпрямился, тверже сжимая член, словно нуждаясь в стабилизирующем воздействии. – Что еще раз?

Джон слушал, выражение его лица было таким, в  каком его консультирующий жених мог прочитать что угодно, в зависимости от того, насколько виноватым себя чувствовал этот жених по поводу очередной длинной истории, насчет которой ему надо было признаться Джону в тот момент, но это был не тот случай, но…

Джон резко повесил трубку. Джон посмотрел на Шерлока. Шерлок – робко подымая вторую руку, чтобы начать настаивать на своей невиновности, если понадобится – посмотрел на Джона. Джон сказал:

\- Одевайся. Майкрофт послал машину. Он говорит, что миссис Хадсон вот-вот арестуют.

Шерлок наконец опустил обе руки. Ну вот. В _этом_ его никак не могут обвинить.

 

Примерно двадцать минут спустя он узнает, что он был совершенно неправ насчет этого.

* * *

 

«Крайтерион» - это замечательно двойственное место.

Громкое, как помпезная гранд-дама, со своим сияющим золотой плиткой потолком и алой обивкой, утонченное, как та же самая леди, скромно облаченная в семейные драгоценности, здесь в вас борются желания шептаться над булочками или громко хихикать и фоткаться.

К счастью, неважно, какому желанию вы поддадитесь, вас прекрасно обслужат, за вами будет ухаживать персонал, тщательно выдрессированный и знающий, когда видеть то, что они видят, а когда разумнее остаться избирательно слепыми.

 

Что в значительной степени объясняет, почему ни один из них в данный момент не замечал маленькую женщину в возрасте семидесяти пяти лет, стоявшую на плюшевом стуле и угрожавшую уничтожить все, что было дорого сердцу ее спутника.

* * *

 

Бейкер-стрит находится на расстоянии в одну целую восемь десятых мили от ресторана «Крайтерион», и в данных условиях Шерлоку и Джону нужно было убить примерно шестнадцать минут до прибытия к месту назначения.

Есть множество вещей, которые может сделать за шестнадцать минут мужчина, в сексуальном плане висящий на волоске. Между прочим, он может сделать это минимум дважды, и несмотря на то, что он полагает, что их домовладелицу вот-вот арестуют, и невзирая на тот факт, что его жених, казалось бы, совершенно не против просто сидеть на заднем сидении машины с водителем, твердо намеренный сохранять невинный вид, и даже вне зависимости от того, что они не знакомы с водителем машины… несмотря на все это, Джон Уотсон обнаружил, что ему крайне необходимо, чтобы к нему искусно применили пальцы, незаметно отсосали или быстро передернули под прикрытием огромного пальто.

Он как раз собирался, как бы между прочим, упомянуть об этом в беседе со своим суженым, когда его суженый принялся проверять голосовую почту.

Пятнадцать секунд спустя Шерлок передал Джону собственный телефон Джона – на самом деле Джон больше не думает ни о чем в квартире как о своем собственном, возможно потому, что если бы что-то там _было_ только его собственным, то оно не находилось бы в кармане Шерлока, на столе Шерлока или было прикручено к одному из экспериментов Шерлока, верно же? – и продолжил смотреть в окно, словно в непосредственной близости от него вообще не было его знакомых.

Так что вместо того, чтобы попросить своего нареченного помочь ему с избавлением от эрекции, добрый доктор прослушал свои голосовые сообщения.

«Шерлок,» - говорилось в первом, - «пожалуйста, сообщи мне, какие неопределяемые яды можно купить в «Теско» с хорошим ассортиментом. Большое спасибо.»

Джон дважды полностью прослушал это сообщение. Закончив, он покачал головой, сперва озабоченный, потом ощущающий необъяснимую вину, а потом снова озабоченный.

\- Я не понимаю.

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона и было ясно как день по его выражению лица, что он имел в виду _это ты заставил ее из-за чего-то рассердиться, не так ли, потому что хоть это сообщение и адресовано мне, конечно ко мне это никакого отношения не имеет, потому что это сообщение не на моем телефоне, а тем самым меня нельзя винить в чем бы там ни было, что вероятно должно вызывать чувство вины._

Хорошо, что Джон не умеет читать мысли, потому что если бы он прочитал мысли Шерлока в этот момент, добром бы все это не кончилось. Вместо этого Джон уже собирался сказать что-то о заботах, а может быть что-то о чувстве вины, но потом он осознал, что после этого сообщения было еще одно.

 

Джон Уотсон нажал на клавишу воспроизведения.

* * *

 

На одном из столиков в задней части зала «Крайтериона» в прошлом месяце неожиданно родила женщина - американский сенатор.

Вышеупомянутый персонал, настолько хорошо выдрессированный, что вам нужно лишь взглянуть на чайную чашку, чтобы спустя мгновения обнаружить ее снова полной, так безмятежно отнесся к этой непредвиденной ситуации, что ни один другой посетитель не был в курсе о происходящем _во время_ того, как все происходило. Между прочим, официанты были так спокойны, что новоявленная мамаша нашла минутку насладиться аперитивом в ожидании такси, которое доставило ее и здоровую новорожденную – которую она назвала Пикадилли – в больницу.

 

Это может помочь объяснить, как Элизабет Ариадна Вестминстер Хадсон умудрилась швырнуть в Майкрофта Холмса двадцать шесть изящных кусочков торта – промазав лишь восемнадцать раз – а ни один другой посетитель даже не узнал о неприятностях, имевших место быть за ныне втайне печально известным задним столиком.

 - Шерлок, дорогой, - так начиналось второе сообщение на мобильнике Джона Уотсона, - спустя какое время после смерти труп начинает попахивать?

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока. Джон покачал головой. Джон наклонился ближе к Шерлоку и тихо нервно прошептал:

\- Я не понимаю.

Свежеобрученный консультирующий детектив задумался, а не следует ли им развернуть такси и бежать из города. Потом он понял, что это вынудит его оказаться сообщником в некоем преступлении Джона, а это в свою очередь заставит миссис Хадсон обратить на него внимание, так что вместо того, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, Шерлок совсем чуточку отодвинулся от Джона.

Телефон Джона издал тот информативный звук, что бодреньким тоном сообщает вам, да, у вас есть еще непрослушанные сообщения.

 

Джон нажал на воспроизведение.

* * *

 

Майкрофт многое делал во имя правительственных интриг. Более чем в одном случае ему доводилось лгать, да, мистеру Холмсу доводилось это делать, куда реже ему доводилось делать кое-что более рискованное – говорить абсолютную правду.

Многие годы, во многочисленных обшитых темными панелями комнатах, он придерживал информацию, предлагал ее, продавал ее, передавал ее, или притворялся, что понятия не имеет, о чем вообще вы таком толкуете. Во имя Королевы и держа в уме многоуровневые махинации, он представлял сумасшедшего послушному, солдата – святому, революционера – королевской особе и следил, чтобы человеческая природа неизбежно, в направлении, удовлетворяющем Британию, взяла верх.

И на протяжении всего этого времени Майкрофт Холмс оставался накрахмаленным, прямо держащим спину и безмятежным. Его короткие рыжие волнистые волосы ни разу не выбились из прически, его сшитые на заказ костюмы не смялись, а туфли не перестали сиять. Вне зависимости от того, включала ли военная хитрость нечто настолько деликатное, как выборы, или настолько жизненно важное, как один монарх, вступающий в брак с другой, «правильной», королевской особой, Майкрофт служил нации с безупречным апломбом.

Все это необходимо отметить перед тем, как сказать вам, что в данный момент тело брата Шерлока украшено противоречащими друг другу мазками на самом деле роскошной глазури. В его изящной рыжей челке кучка зеленовато-желтого цвета. Два толстых голубых мазка украшают серые брюки в тонкую полоску, а поперек гладкого лба прилипло что-то откровенно пугающего оттенка кроваво-красного.

И во время всего этого Майкрофт сидел совершенно неподвижно, тихо бормоча:

\- Дорогая леди, я полагаю, вы, возможно, что-то не так поняли.

 

Миссис Хадсон могла правильно или неправильно понять то, что предложил Майкрофт примерно двадцатью минутами ранее, но она продолжает бросаться тортиками, а он обнаруживает, что она промахивается реже и реже. Небольшая, вечно игнорируемая часть мозга Майкрофта начинает надеяться, что она залепит одним из этих удовольствий ему прямо в рот и поскорее.

* * *

 

\- Джон, что быстрее обездвижит человека: удар в голову или в грудную клетку?

То, что сообщения, оставленные на телефоне Джона, теперь предназначались для Джона, каким-то образом усилило опасения доброго доктора так явно, что он даже недолгое время размышлял о возможности выписать самому себе достаточно сильное средство от беспокойства.

\- Теперь она обращается ко мне, - прошептал он Шерлоку нечто достаточно очевидное, поскольку к этому времени он слушал каждое сообщение так громко, что даже водитель могла слышать, как из них сочился пугающий, озвученный-голоском-маленькой-девочки яд.

Она никогда не признается в этом, даже самой себе во тьме полной бессонницы ночи, но за время короткой поездки через город эта самая женщина-водитель трижды подумала, а не высадить ли ей пассажиров где-нибудь у реки вместо того, чтобы оказаться даже близко от района Пикадилли.

* * *

 

На основе обоснованного предположения, что срочность звонка Майкрофта мотивировала Джона и Шерлока одеться в течение примерно трех минут, и полагая движение на дорогах по-прежнему достаточно спокойным, старший  Холмс был уверен с вероятностью в 93 процента, что его брат и будущий зять прибудут в ресторан в какой-то момент времени в последующие полторы минуты.

В таком случае Майкрофт был достаточно уверен, что он сможет вынести даже попадание маленькими кусочками торта во второй глаз, если миссис Хадсон не в состоянии бросать еще сильнее.

 

Миссис Хадсон _была_ в состоянии бросать еще сильнее, и вы удивились бы тому, как отчаянно жжется фисташковая глазурь при попадании на вашу роговицу.

* * *

 

Они сидели в машине, припаркованной у тротуара.

Они слушали последнее сообщение на телефоне Джона, и все становилось ясно.

\- Мальчики, я закрыла глаза на мой обесчещенный ворс ковра. Я притворилась, что не видела пятен за холодильником. Я последовательно рассказывала Майкрофту сказочку, что ни один из вас и близко не подходил к Биг Бену в прошлом августе. Я ничего не просила взамен, ничегошеньки. Кроме этого: позвольте мне насладиться, поженив вас двоих, дайте мне пережить изысканную свадьбу, которой у меня никогда не было.

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока. Шерлок, помоги ему боже, посмотрел на Джона так, словно это была _его_ идея сделать это внутри знаменитой лондонской башни с часами, словно это эксперимент Джона привел к жутким пятнам за холодильником, и словно это Джон совершенно забыл, что они должны были ранее этим вечером присутствовать на репетиции торжественного ужина, что, кстати, на самом деле, забыл именно Джон. 

И хотя никто в здравом уме не стал бы ожидать от Шерлока, что он вспомнит об этой важной детали – между прочим, никто даже не ожидает от него, что он придет на собственную свадьбу, если только его не приведут за ручку – кто-то должен наконец перестать так много требовать от доброго доктора.

Но это здесь ни к селу, ни к городу. Теперь Джон и Шерлок знают, какое мамаево побоище их ожидает, и они понимают, что как бы им ни хотелось притвориться, что они невинны, на самом деле они так обвешаны виной, что оба вот-вот попросят водителя гнать  в Хитроу, где они…

Дверь лимузина открылась и швейцар «Крайтериона» элегантно щелкнул каблуками.

 

\- Добро пожаловать, джентльмены, мистер Холмс вас ожидает.

Никто ничего не говорил на протяжении десяти минут.

Очевидно было, что Майкрофт солгал насчет неминуемого ареста миссис Хадсон, но судя по виду мужчины – Джону придется поближе взглянуть на шокирующе покрасневший глаз – они появились как раз вовремя.

И хотя их домовладелица, казалось, была намерена убить их самим напряжением от ее не озвученной вслух брани, этому не суждено было случиться. Потому что чего-чего, а двух вещей Шерлок делать не мог: держать руки подальше от вкусных тортиков и держать свой очаровательный ротик закрытым.

К счастью, добрый детектив второй раз за день удивил своего будущего мужа: пожирая крошечные кусочки торта один за одним, он заодно великодушно взял на себя вину.

\- … а у полиции были критичные вопросы насчет дела о поджоге в прошлом месяце, и в ванной были два эксперимента на жизненно важных стадиях, и когда позвонил инспектор Лестрад с висяком о клоуне с аллергией на кокосовые орехи…

Как он умудрялся жевать, глотать и говорить одновременно, Джон не знал, но он _знал,_ что все, что говорил Шерлок звучало правдиво, потому что это и была _правда._ Все это действительно сегодня с ним случилось, и у любого нормального человека это бы заняло большую часть утра, дня и вечера.

Шерлок, как вы могли слегка догадываться, не нормальный человек.

Потому что он покончил со всем этим еще до того, как окончательно взошло солнце, и, приобретя таким образом невероятную массу свободного времени, он продолжил мерить шагами комнату, болтать и отвлекать меня до безумия – как, полагаю, я рассказала несколько глав тому назад – пока наконец не проснулся Джон, после чего они набросились друг на друга, снова уснули, Шерлок опять проснулся первым, снова раскрыл дело по телефону, и опять-таки пошел искать своего жениха, на этот раз обнаружив его весело дрочившим в душе.

Добрый детектив после этого присоединился там к доброму доктору, закончил за него его мастурбацию, ему оказали ответную услугу, он вымыл своего нареченного, дал волю пальчикам в заду своего нареченного, трахнул затем своего нареченного, вывалился из душа, все еще будучи присоединенным к своему нареченному, завершил половой акт, постанывая, на коврике в ванной, второй раз заставил Джона кончить, нашел им обоим аспирина – «Шерлок, ты уверен, что это не те странные таблетки, что заставили меня полдня звучать, как маленькая девочка?» - после чего оба ретировались в постель, как раз, когда в окно их спальни заглядывало солнце, вырубились намертво, а в конце концов Джон проснулся и они сделали все это снова, пока в итоге не протрахали собственную репетицию торжественного ужина.

Эта часть, правда, осталась неозвученной.

Когда Шерлок закончил брать вину на себя и дошел до четырнадцатого маленького тортика, миссис Хадсон наконец ответила, но обращалась она не к Шерлоку, и не к Джону, а к Майкрофту.

Вроде как.

\- Мистер Холмс хотел отослать меня во Французскую Полинезию. Он хотел отстранить меня от планирования свадьбы. Он хотел _сделать это сам._

Шокирующая новость вызвала широкий спектр откликов.

Миссис Хадсон поигралась с розовым тортиком, словно размышляя, а не швырнуть ли и его.

Джон сел ровнее на своем стуле и быстро заморгал.

Шерлок встретился взглядом с братом и, даже не шевельнув головой, поблагодарил его.

Потому что лучшим способом не допустить кого-то, кто бьется в припадке праведного гнева, до отказа планировать свадьбу, - это сказать ей, что вы не только поможете ей отказаться от этого и возьмете эту обязанность на себя, вы также отправите ее куда-то далеко, в очень красивое место, на то время, что вы будете этим заниматься.

Настолько же гениальный в дедукции как и его брат, Шерлок, конечно, распознал великолепный стратегический ход Майкрофта. Миссис Хадсон не смогла этого сделать, равно как и Джон.

Что объясняет тот факт, что Джон взял и сказал такое, что Шерлок прекратил набивать себе рот тортами, и у него резко встал, и он, возможно, даже слегка задохнулся.

\- Все. Давай поженимся раньше. Это поможет, миссис Хадсон? Если мы поженимся раньше?


	9. Chapter 9

Грегори Лестрад привычен к загадочному. Он в общем-то даже стал любить это.

Грегу всегда нравилось разгадывать кроссворды и иногда головоломки, так что неудивительно, что на протяжении многих лет он находил это приятным вызовом, когда ему доводилось расшифровывать смски Шерлока. Включая следующие:

15.13: В булочках есть изюм.

В конце концов Грег осознал, что таким образом Шерлок оправдал подозреваемого, чей любимый котик обладал сильнейшей аллергией на сухофрукты, что делало маловероятным то, что он мог испечь отравленную сдобу, которой убили капризного ресторанного критика.

12.20: Хромота делает алиби ложным.

В конце концов, Грег сообразил, что таким образом Шерлок указывает на легкую неровность в походке жертвы, что, после проведенного расследования, оказалось следствием дырки в ее каблуке от ржавого гвоздя, что показывало, что она была на стройплощадке, хотя утверждала, что никогда не посещала ее.

02.21: Уточни происхождение грудок.

Ладно, эта заставила Грега чуть не слететь с катушек. И будь он проклят, если бы позвонил Шерлоку, чтобы получить разъяснение по этому поводу, потому что, ну, _только взгляните на это._ Если это, прямо перед ним, не головоломка, то детектив-инспектор не знает определения головоломки.

Грегу потребовалась большая часть дня, чтобы разгадать эту, дня, за который ему по большому счету удалось сделать только две другие вещи – спуститься к реке и смотреть на сверкающую воду, пока он чуть не ослеп от солнца, и съесть слишком много пончиков.

К тому моменту, как он заметил, что у него болит голова и зубы, было уже 18.32 славного летнего вечера, и он все еще не имел понятия, что Шерлок имел в виду.

А потом он понял.

Грудки не относились к потрясающе выдающейся паре, которыми обладала жертва – а за изначальный вывод, что подразумевались именно они, можно было простить кого угодно – будь он геем, натуралом или не-Шерлоком – а к _куриным_ грудкам, которые она каждый месяц покупала где-то в южной Камбрии.

Как выяснилось, она так регулярно совершала путешествие на север длиной в двести миль, что фермер, у которого она их покупала, знал не только клички ее собак и название ее компании стоимостью в много миллионов фунтов, зловредный обладатель птицефермы знал, где она живет, и воспользовался случаем, чтобы его взрослые дети подчистую ее ограбили, пока она была на севере, закупаясь своей птицей и наслаждаясь бесплатной курицей тика масала.

Все это объясняет, что Грег давно привык к загадочным смскам от Шерлока и если только ему в спину не дышал суперинтендант, детективу-инспектору нравилось не спеша применять собственные дедуктивные навыки, когда он получал очередную.

Однако, он не привык получать загадочные послания от Джона.

И все же именно это он и получил прошлым вечером, и помоги ему боже он разгадал, что оно значит еще до рассвета, потому что на самом деле что угодно будет лучше, чем пролежать на диване еще одну ночь без сна, размышляя, настолько ли фантастическая задница у Майкрофта как и та, что у Шерлока.

(Откуда Грег знает, как выглядит пятая точка Шерлока, - это история на другой раз, и она не имеет никакого отношения к тому, о чем вы сейчас подумали, так что прекратите об этом думать.)

В любом случае, было уже поздно, день был долгим, и Грегу требовалось отвлечься, так что когда пришла смска…

21.42 Устроим завтра?

…он, прищурясь, всмотрелся в нее и всего лишь на протяжении двух секунд он подумывал, не ответить ли: _Какого черта, Джон?_

Когда эти секунды истекли, он осознал, что последний час он пялился на потолок своей крошечной квартиры, рассеянно потирая свой член вплоть до полноценной эрекции, и что чем продолжать двигаться по этому приводящему в отчаяние пути, лучше нырнуть в славную глупую загадку, чтобы перестать думать о том, как нырнуть в славного сочного Холмса.

 Однако, оказалось, что разгадать загадку Джона не так сложно. На самом деле просто фигня.

Нет, сложности начались восемнадцать часов спустя и в их числе были вечерние платья.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Но до того Шерлок Холмс должен был обезвредить бомбу.

На самом деле две бомбы. Одна крошечная взрывоопасная штучка сидела на плюшевом стуле перед ним, выстраивая тортики в линию перед собой, генерал, производящий мобилизацию сахарной армии.

Другим, хм, снарядом, была достаточно сильная эрекция между ног Шерлока. В тот момент, когда Джон спросил, могут ли они пожениться раньше, Шерлок был почти уверен, что он впервые в жизни чуть не потерял сознание, а потом у него так быстро встал, что закружилась голова. Или, возможно, это был приход от повышенного уровня сахара, он не был уверен.

В любом случае, обе бомбы тикали, готовые взорваться,  так сказать, и Шерлок знал, что ему нужно сделать только одно: Не допустить этого.

Ну и ха ха, три раза ха.

Извините, простите, но из четырех человек, сидевших за дальним столиком в задней части «Крайтериона», тем, кто с наименьшей вероятностью мог надеть мантию миротворца, был темноволосый Холмс. Если кто-то и воплощал собой катастрофу и вечно ляпал что-то не подумав, если кто и мог случайно начать войну, не вовремя разболтав неприличные подробности, так это Шерлок Неудачный-Момент Холмс. Он ведет против шерсти, когда хочет  погладить, разбалтывает секреты, которые стремится сохранить, так что ожидать, что он сможет успокоить миссис Хадсон, когда его захлестывает интенсивное желание начать трахать ногу Джона, пока тот тащит его к ближайшему викарию, - это явно хотеть слишком многого.

Но это не значит, что Шерлок не станет пытаться.

Итак, пока Элизабет Ариадна Вестминстер Хадсон тщательно выстраивала свои сладкие войска, Шерлок Холмс встал со своего стула. Потом он обошел стол, подошел к стороне, где в одиночестве сидела моя крошечная Лиззи, и сел рядом с ней.

Когда он сделал это, Лиз выпятила подбородок, воинственная крошечная бомба, которая только и ждет момента, чтобы взорваться.

И тогда Шерлок Холмс наклонился поближе, его губы приблизились к уху моей дорогой девочки, и Шерлок Не- _Всегда-_ Неудачный-Момент Холмс начал шептать.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Не это платье, Майк.

Восемнадцать часов спустя, плюс-минус три джин-тоника, Грегори Лестрад пытался раскрыть другую загадку – и имя ей было Майкл Хестон Стэмфорд.

Прижимая пышное бордовое платье к затянутой в костюм груди мужчина, обладающий этим именем, спросил:

\- Почему нет?

Грег выполнил сложный жест, задействовавший его подбородок и его джин:

 - Посмотри в зеркало.

Добрый доктор повернулся, посмотрел в украшенное орнаментом овальное зеркало, закрепленное на красивой пышной бумажной основе, пожал плечами.

\- Ты европеоид, Майк, бордовый _совершенно_ не сочетается с твоим оттенком кожи.

Стэмфорд добродушный парень. Доказательств тому масса, не самое незначительное из которых его дружба с Шерлоком, начавшаяся задолго до того, как Джон Уотсон сгладил острые углы колкого гения.

Тем не менее, Майк не обладает сильной склонностью к переодеванию в женскую одежду, и к осознанию этого он приходил в жизни дважды. Сперва на жуткой рождественской пьянке в колледже, второй раз прямо сейчас, в плюшевых стенах комнаты, доступной только для членов сообщества Лондонского Оперного театра, просматривая на удивление широкий выбор вечерних платьев.

 -Могу я посоветовать кое-что?

Да, действительно, Майк Стэмфорд добродушный парень. И хотя он может и не чувствует сильной тяги к переодеванию, но он любит вежливых людей, которые планируют вечеринки для своих друзей. И еще он неравнодушен к тем же людям, когда ему наливают бокал шампанского перед тем, как выплеснуть на него всю идею «Все парни должны надеть платья в оперу.» (Майк крупный парень, но восприимчивость к алкоголю у него, как у сорокакилограммовой девушки).

\- Ммм, конечно.

Грег начал критически рыться в шелках и блестках, висевших перед ним.

 - У тебя немного красноватый цвет лица, да еще в волосах может есть рыжеватый оттенок, так что думаю…

Детектив-инспектор сделал довольное а-га лицо:

\- Это.

Лестрад взял славное зеленое платье с высоким лифом и прозрачными рукавчиками.

Майк Стэмфорд надул губы и вроде как кивнул в стиле нет-да-нет. Ударение было на «нет», но с продолжительным и смущенным элементом «да».

\- Зеленый на тебе будет смотреться куда лучше, чем бордовый, а еще у этого есть завязки на спине, так что ты можешь его носить так туго или легко затянутым, как захочешь.

 Свежий бокал шампанского каким-то образом появился у Майка в руке, и каким-то образом он его целиком выпил до того, как заметил, что он тянется за платьем и по крайней мере одно «нет» выпало из его отношения нет-да-нет.

\- Мне нужно снимать всю свою одежду?

Грег отшатнулся, словно это была первая глупая мысль, прозвучавшая тем вечером.

\- О боже нет. Я хочу сказать, ты же не будешь надевать его _сейчас._ Ты можешь что-то на него пролить, не так ли?

Грег допил свой третий джин-тоник – подготовка вечеринки очень сушит, даже когда тебе помогают громилы Британского Правительства.

\- Сперва мы ужинаем, потом идем  в оперу. _Тогда_ мы и переоденемся.

Майк кивнул, словно теперь все имело смысл.

-Все переоденутся? В смысле Джон и Шерлок и все?

Грег наклонился к Майку, который впоследствии будет винить пропитанное джином дыхание детектива-инспектора в том, что он стал куда более, нежели просто чуть нетрезвым.

\- Это вообще-то была идея Шерлока, насчет платьев. Что-то вроде насчет отомстить его домовладелице за… Не знаю, я не понял на самом деле.

Грег прислонил крошечную сумочку к зеленому платью, которое Майк все еще прижимал к груди, покачал головой:

\- Спорим на что угодно, что Шерлок появится в самом красивом платье, чем-то драматичном, может кроваво-красном.

Грег попробовал другую сумочку, ухмыльнулся:

\- Но он совершенно естественно смотрится в этом, этот высоченный, красивый мерзавец.

Майк снова кивнул, не уверенный, что согласно, а если и да – то согласно с которой частью?

\- Так погоди, а мммм…- Майк дважды встречался с Лиззи, но пары джина и шампанское уже существенно замедлили его когнитивную функцию, - миссис Хадсон тоже пойдет?

Грег снова отпрянул.

\- Что? Конечно же нет, это _холостяцкая_ вечеринка.

Детектив-инспектор поднес третью сумочку к платью доктора, улыбнулся.

\- На холостяцкую вечеринку обычно женщин не зовут, верно?

Один из лучших полицейских Лондона покопался в огромной шкатулке, украшенной драгоценностями, вытянул тиару и приложил к голове Майка.

Примерно тогда Майкл Стэмфорд отыскал метафорическую грань в переодевании, которую он не мог перешагнуть.

\- Тебе придется напоить меня куда сильнее, чем на что я способен, оставаясь при этом в сознании, если ты хочешь надеть на меня украшения.  – Стэмфорд помахал в воздухе пустой рукой, - Я даже обручальное кольцо не ношу.

Грег взял выходной, чтобы организовать это мероприятие, и он был по уши занят с того самого момента, когда получил смску Джона прошлой ночью. Это было причиной нетрезвости так рано днем, а также объясняло, почему он был готов начать тиаро-центричный спор, но к счастью примерно в этот момент появился Рашид вместе с Хаддадом, а потом…

\- Джон!

Грег поспешил ему навстречу и повесился на Джона, как никогда не делал раньше, а потом обнимал невысокого мужчину, пока у того не перехватило дыхание.

\- Ты женишься!

Джон обнял Грега в ответ, потом попытался вырваться из объятий Грега. Это потребовало длительного  времени и сложной комбинации похлопываний и поглаживаний, но в конце концов детектив-инспектор отпустил.

\- Где Шерлок?

\- Ну, - сказал Джон, - он сказал, что ему кое-что нужно сделать, и больше ничего не сказал. Скоро должен прийти.

Грег дохнул перегаром на все вокруг, прищурил детективский глаз и пробормотал:

\- Так, а что там за разговоры про то, чтобы сбежать и пожениться?

Джон никогда не перестанет удивляться силе сплетен. Ему достаточно шепнуть секрет наполовину глухому библиотекарю в Оксфорде, и еще до того, как он вернется в Лондон, этот секрет обсудят в тринадцати блогах в Tumblr, превратят в музыкальное видео для YouTube и заполнят его почтовый ящик доброжелательными советами и большим количеством спама с советами по сексуальной жизни в браке.

Джон точно знает, что это так, потому что это с ним случилось в прошлом году. И все же каким-то образом добрый доктор все еще удивился тому, что Грег был в курсе, что примерно на протяжении сорока двух секунд восемнадцатью часами ранее они с Шерлоком обдумывали возможность пожениться пораньше. 

Тот факт, что план задавили в зародыше в течение минуты, тот факт, что задавил его сам Шерлок, своей удачной попыткой умиротворить их домовладелицу, тот факт, что Шерлок все еще не сказал ему, что именно он _сказал_ их домовладелице, чтобы ее умиротворить… ну, все это не казалось важным.

\- Это просто странные слухи, Грег. Мы по-прежнему поженимся через, эээ, три дня.

Три дня.

_Три дня._

Именно тогда-то последний истрепанный нерв Джона Уотсона не выдержал.

\- О боже мой.

Добрый доктор тяжело сел. Стул, на который он опустился, стоял рядом с изящным столом красного дерева. На этом изящном столе красного дерева стоял серебряный поднос, отягощенный  бокалами, полными шампанского.

Джон увидел. Джон потянулся. Джон выпил один залпом.

Слушайте, хотя Джон и не против вечеринки, и как бы сильно он ни любил роскошного идиота, на котором ему скоро предстоит жениться, Джон просто был не уверен, что он сможет перенести еще три таких дня и остаться в живых.

А таких - значило переполненных скоростью и заторможенностью, с которыми двигалось все вокруг. Казалось, что они летели сломя голову к великолепной кульминации, но в замедленном движении, если в этом был хоть какой-то смысл, и Джон знал…

Еще бокал шампанского.

…Джон знал, что в этом _не было_ никакого смысла вообще. Между прочим…

\- Джон.

…между прочим, если хотите знать, Джон был крайне…

\- Джон.

…измотан. Да, во всей этой свадебной затее было немало работы, но также и…

\- Джон.

…нереалистичное количество эрекций. Джон был не уверен, что он сможет проходить еще три дня со стояком, когда у него встает сразу после того, как опадает, постоянно быть перевозбужденным, он возбуждался, даже просто глядя, как Шерлок выплевывает пену от зубной пасты. Между прочим…

\- _Джон Уотсон!_

Добрый доктор сморгнул, прогоняя образ своего жениха, посасывающего зубную щетку, как член, с силой положил ногу на ногу и схватил еще бокал шампанского.

\- _Что_?

Детектив-инспектор Лестрад, с рукой счастливо занятой еще одним джин-тоником, произнес с надрывом, заговорчески и в промежутках между монументальными отрыжками:

\- Джон Уотсон, тебе нужно выбрать платье.

Джон Уотсон опустошил третий бокал с пузырьками. Джон Уотсон вздохнул. И Джон Уотсон сказал:

\- Грег, я слишком устал ,чтобы играть в переодевание. Я… можно я пропущу эту часть? Я хочу сказать, я пойду в оперу, у нас будет славная вечеринка, но можно я останусь в своей одежде?

\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты этого не делал.

Джон, Грег, Хаддад, Рашид и парень, о котором Джон всегда думал как о Стивене-или-Роберте, повернулись на звук этого роскошного голоса.

И Грег Лестрад обнаружил, что он ошибался, ошибался, _ошибался._

Шерлок Холмс не прибыл на холостяцкую вечеринку в модном красном платье. Боже, нет. Во-первых, это было бы не комильфо, а во-вторых, этот цвет совершенно не шел к оттенку кожи Шерлока.

Нет, Шерлок появился в самой противоположности этого – абсолютном черном. Драматически обрамленный дверным проемом, консультирующий детектив с взъерошенными волосами позировал в роскоши длиной в пол, сотканной из – простите мою поэтичность – лунного света и теней.

С первого взгляда платье казалось сделанным из простого облегающего черного бархата. Но, как только Шерлок сделал глубокий вздох, шагнул вперед, а потом приковал к себе все взгляды и потянул их за собой по комнате, стало видно, что серебристая сеточка вилась, как зловещий драконий хвост, от плеча к бедру и вниз к подолу. И только когда вы позволили бы своим глазам неспешно скользнуть по всем шести футам _какого черта,_ вы бы поняли, что у вас отвисла челюсть, а ноги приходится раздвигать, чтобы нашлось место очередной неправдоподобной штучке.

Джону понадобилось полбокала шампанского и целая минута, чтобы наконец услышать, что Шерлок говорит. И только когда Джон подкрепился остатком бокала, он смог ответить на поставленный вопрос.

\- Ладно. _Ладно._ Я надену платье, хорошо? Но никаких чулков. Никаких шпилек. И никаких трусиков.

Добрый доктор залил в себя еще бокал пузырьков, встал, распрямил плечи и сказал голосом, не допускающим споров…

\- На мне не будет нижнего белья вообще.


	10. Chapter 10

Джон мрачно пялился на свои руки:

\- Думаешь, Шерлок придет?

Грег мрачно пялился на свои ноги:

\- Конечно, Джон, он же _любит_ тебя.

Джон поднял глаза:

\- Что? О, это я знаю. Нет, я имел в виду, как думаешь, он придет _сюда?_

Детектив-инспектор Лестрад нежно рыгнул:

\- Я бы пришел.

Джон кивнул:

-Я бы тоже.

Лестрад посмотрел в никуда.

\- Но он удалился с приличной скоростью. Сейчас он может уже до Примроуз Хилл добежал.

Джон потянул за ниточку на подоле платья:

\- Меня всегда впечатляло, как быстро он может передвигаться на каблуках.

Грег кивнул:

\- Это дар.

\- Не нужно было задирать платье так высоко, правда.

\- Нет, особенно учитывая, что трусиков на нем не было.

\- Однако, так легче бежать.

\- Ну ты все это вроде как начал, Джон. Всю историю с хождением без белья.

Джон воспользовался этим моментом, чтобы переместить свое, хм, ничем не стесненное нижнее богатство умеренно скромным движением. Он не собирался размышлять на тему того, как он это «начал», иначе у него появится интенсивное желание снова это «начать».

\- Я знаю.

Грег оглянулся по сторонам, не уверенный в том, что сказать дальше. Потом его настигло вдохновение:

\- Килт выглядит фантастически.

Джон провел ладонью по своему обтянутому тканью бедру.

\- Спасибо. Правда, это не совсем килт, верно? Это вечернее платье из шотландки.

\- Ну оно тебе идет, Джон. И фата тоже.

Джон посмотрел на бледное изделие из тюля на скамье рядом с ним. Когда Хаддад принес пышную штучку – «У моей сестры «белая свадьба» была три раза; когда я ей сказал про холостяцкую вечеринку, она всунула мне это.» - Джон был в восторге. Он не намеревался надевать ее или что-то типа того, он просто хотел подержать в руках этот чистый и недвусмысленный западный символ бракосочетания. Он даже не помнил, как принес ее с собой в оперу, но очевидно он сделал это.

 Грег снова мягко рыгнул и с намеком замолчал. Поскольку он все еще пялился на фату, доброму доктору потребовалась минутка, чтобы это заметить, но в конце концов он смог сделать это.

\- О, твое платье очень красивое, Грег. Сборки на талии реально подчеркивают твои плечи.

Детектив просиял в пьяной умиротворенности:

\- Миссис Хадсон подобрала мне цвета пару лет назад. Иначе я бы и не знал, что кобальтово-синий мне идет.

Джон вздохнул, уныло уставился на решетку их тюремной камеры и сказал:

\- Так, как ты думаешь, где Шерлок?

* * *

 

В этом месте я делаю драматическую паузу, чтобы вы могли проникнуться словами _тюремная камера._

Вы все поняли? Хорошо, спасибо.

* * *

 

Грег вздохнул и пожалел, что он не в своем районе. Его никогда бы не арестовали в его районе.

\- Где-то неподалеку, Джон. Хорошо, что он удрал.

Джон кивнул. Он обнаружил, что думает о том, как Шерлок удирал. И о реально восхитительном зрелище его роскошной обнаженной задницы, удаляющейся на скорости. Она подпрыгивала. Была сочной. Она…

\- Джон.

Джон подумал, интересно, есть ли такой спорт, как бег трусцой нагишом. Если есть, они с Шерлоком могли бы им заниматься. Он бы чуть отставал от Шерлока. Всего немного. Между прочим…

\- Джон, ты бы не мог прекратить?

Добрый доктор стряхнул с себя мечтания, посмотрел вниз, на свой стояк, образовавший симпатичный холмик из шотландки в его платье. Убрал  с себя руки.

\- Извини, Грег. Я пьян.

Грег подумал о собственном бездумном… потирании. Неужели это случилось всего лишь вчера вечером?

\- Все нормально. Просто, знаешь, может не надо этого сейчас делать?

\- Да. Именно от этого у нас и начались неприятности.

Грег никак это не прокомментировал. Он там был, он знал, как начались неприятности. Возможно, он даже сказал: «Эй, ребята, вы не можете этого делать, у нас будут неприятности.»

Но к тому моменту Шерлок частично оглох от похоти, а Джон, возможно, наполовину ослеп, и хотя это была середина второго акта «Кавалера розы», парни с Бейкер-стрит все равно не остановились и сделали то, что Грег им говорил не делать, и, поистине, неприятности они и поимели.

Как и Джон Шерлока, но сейчас речь не об этом.

Все было бы не так плохо, если бы они только не высовывались за пределы их ложи.

Сперва парни подумали, что это несправедливо, они ввосьмером в одной ложе, а Джон и Шерлок в собственной, но притяжение бесплатного вина, коктейлей и закусок многое сделало, чтобы обеспечить мир, так что восемь мужчин в платьях расправили свои шелка, поправили оперные перчатки и вежливо уселись в ложе, в то время как чуть выше и правее еще двое членов компании нащупывали путь к тому, что вскоре станет их собственным небольшим раем.

Все началось во время второго акта, когда тенор восстанавливал дыхание, а сопрано запела тише – отчетливый, безошибочно узнаваемый звук стона, изданного очень низким баритоном. Всем в опере потребовались лишь мгновения, чтобы осознать, что этот звук точно не донесся со сцены.

Именно тогда все взгляды поднялись к небесам и чуть левее. И там он и был, бледный, темноволосый мужчина, его спина и плечи распростерты по бортику ложи, руки вытянуты, словно на распятии, голова запрокинута, а прелестный ротик широко раскрыт, выпуская на волю стаю откровенно впечатляющих стонов.

Только потом, если моргнуть, можно было заметить в приглушенном свете, что был… был еще… ну, в глубине ложи стоял другой мужчина, держа ноги темноволосого широко раскрытыми и разведенными в стороны, и этот мужчина… он…

_Ох._

Наверное, примерно тогда Лестрад сорвался с места, вопя друзьям что-то о неприятностях, хотя зачем он напрягался, он бы не смог сказать. Шерлок все равно – ему, кстати, стоило бы подумать о карьере на сцене, он явно умел _доносить голос –_ ничего не слышал.

А Джон, хотя и тише, заколачивал своему жениху с таким жаром, что Грег был уверен, даже если бы ему вдарили дубинкой, он бы ничего не заметил. Только не до момента, когда…

\- Оооо!- простонал Шерлок, закидывая голову еще дальше, так что все внизу явно могли увидеть уровень его блаженства. – Оооо, _да_!

… _случилось это._

\- О, боже, - сказал Джон, входя в него с великой сосредоточенностью, потом внезапно задохнулся, замерев, и выдохнул с таким облегчением всем телом, что, видит бог, почти все в опере ощутили себя как после соития.

Все, кроме администратора.

Потому что администратор был в гневе. Абсолютно разъярен. У Финнемора Гейтса и так был отвратный день, спасибо большое. Он имел дело с эгоцентричной миллионершей, ее двумя страдающими вулканическим недержанием собачками, и только что уволенным официантом, который уронил в фойе поднос с треской, запеченной в лимонах, и, черт побери, он был _не в настроении_ терпеть театральную непристойность.

Что объясняет, почему он, с полицией на буксире, появился в ложе любви всего спустя несколько мгновений после того, как туда добежал Лестрад.

В ложе, в которой теперь оставались только удовлетворенный бывший армейский врач и, с той секунды, _не тот детектив._

* * *

 

-  Мне правда очень жаль, знаешь.

Грег знал.

\- Я не хотел, чтобы тебя арестовали.

Грег знал и это.

\- И я не хотел, чтобы они подумали, что мы с тобой…были….ну ты знаешь…

Грег знал.

\- Я пытался им сказать.

Да, это Грег знал лучше всего. Он все еще мысленно слышал, как Джон фыркает: «Шутите? _Это_ не мой жених!»

И теперь, сидя в тюремной камере со своим не!женихом, Джон сокрушенно бормотал:

\- Я правда не хотел, чтобы оно так прозвучало.

Грег знал, что ведет себя, как огромный, нетрезвый ребенок. Он также знал, что он должен просто взять себя в руки, отложить в сторону свое слегка задетое самолюбие и сделать так, чтобы Джон почувствовал себя получше.

\- Я знаю, ты был пьян. И удивлен.

Добрый доктор кивнул.

\- Я все еще пьян. И я просто не думал о тебе в таком ключе.

Грегу стало интересно, думал ли _кто-нибудь_ о нем в таком ключе.

\- Просто…  после двух лет с Мистером Психом, я даже представить себе не могу, что мог бы быть с кем-то другим.

Грег ухмыльнулся:

\- Пожалуйста, только не говори, что ты его называешь…

Джон хихикнул, облапал свою выпуклость:

\- Нет, я его называю…

Детектив-инспектор заразился от Джона хихиканьем и бешено замахал обеими руками:

\- Не говори! Я не хочу этого знать!

Было еще больше хихиканья, потом, наконец, оба погрузились в расслабленное дружелюбное молчание.

В нем Грег размышлял о том, смог ли бы он хорошо выглядеть в приятном бледно-розовом. Розовый и серый (интересно, он был больше седым или серебристым?) были цветами, которые, как известно, друг друга дополняют, но детектив не был уверен, что он достаточно крут для этого.

Джон думал о Шерлоке и женитьбе, и как сильно он хочет жениться. Он думал, как сильно он любит любовь всей своей жизни, и как неожиданно это произошло. Потом Джон коснулся фаты на тюремной скамье и, к его удивлению, ощущение при этом было, словно кто-то внезапно воткнул ему раскаленную кочергу в кишки.

Как большинство из нас, добрый доктор большую часть жизни следовал традициям. Его отец служил в армии, и он пойдет служить. Уотсоны оставались в Англии, он путешествовал, но домом его была Англия. Он был мужчиной, он женится на женщине.

На протяжении тридцати девяти лет он верил в эти вещи и принимал их. И хотя ни одна частичка его не согласилась бы изменить что-либо в его настоящем или будущем, какая-то небольшая, странная часть его оплакивала легкую уверенность его прошлого.

С тех самых времен, когда люди начали жениться, они нервничали из-за вступления в брак. Это не говорит плохого о будущем супруге, это говорит о человеческой слабости: Большие обещания вызывают сильные эмоции. Так что, когда он держал фату в руках, какая-то нервная, человечная, крошечная часть мозга Джона Уотсона оплакивала «нормальную» (не гомосексуальную) жизнь, которой у него никогда не будет, так же как другие будущие женихи и невесты оплакивали «беззаботные» дни холостой жизни, от которой они готовились отказаться.

\- Дерьмово.

Джон поднял глаза:

\- А?

\- Чел, ты дерьмово выглядишь. И так, будто вот-вот или блеванешь или разревешься, или и то, и другое.

Джон шумно выдохнул. Так же неожиданно, как странное настроение накатило, оно ушло. Джон улыбнулся:

 - Шерлоку это бы пошло.

\- Шерлоку все идет.

Джон ухмыльнулся, вытянул руки с фатой, словно собираясь надеть ее на голову высокому мужчине:

\- Ты его за это не ненавидишь?

Лестрад моргнул и подумал об этом:

 - Нет, не особо. Я когда-то был очень красивым. Это не было настолько полезно, как можно представить.

 - Погоди, ты же…

 - Если ты хочешь знать, за что я его ненавижу, я могу дать тебе список, но в нем нет пункта «за то, что он остается красивым всегда и везде». Равно как и того, что он стройный и высокий с голосом, который следовало бы признать правонарушением, если не особо тяжким преступлением.

 - Эмм…

 - Нет, что я внес бы в свой список вещей,  За Которые Я Ненавижу Шерлока Холмса, так это эти фокусы с удостоверениями. Ты знал, что они начали брать с меня деньги за замену? Я уважаемый детектив-инспектор, а они вычитают у меня из зарплаты за выдачу новых удостоверений каждый второй месяц. Я даже не знаю, почему он продолжает это делать. Должно быть, какой-то нервный тик или что-то вроде этого.

\- Я знаю, где…

\- А еще я поместил бы тебя в список причин, по которым я ненавижу Шерлока Холмса.

Джон захлопнул открытый рот. Он решил, что хочет дослушать до конца.

 - В том случае, если тебе не очевидно, насколько для нас очевидно, насколько очевидно ты его любишь, позволь я первый тебе скажу: это _очевидно._ Ты мог бы идти по кладбищу, и мертвецу, по чьей могиле ты только что прошел, было бы очевидно, насколько ты от него без ума.

Лестрад вздохнул и почесал шею.

\- Да, если я за что и собираюсь ненавидеть Шерлока Холмса, так это за то, что его кто-то любит настолько сильно, как ты. Это не часто случается, знаешь? Полагаю, большинство людей этого просто не заслуживает. Не думаю, что он думает, что он этого заслуживает. Эт’грустно.

Двое мужчин посидели немного, думая об этом. Потом Джон протянул вперед руку:

\- Хочешь примерить мою фату?

Лестрад сразу приободрился:

\- О, да, давай сюда.

Несмотря на то, что вам говорит телевидение, мужчины думают о женитьбе. Некоторые мужчины, как и женщины, стремятся все организовать скромно. Что-то в офисе регистратора, пару свидетелей, потом обед. Другие обеими руками за пышное торжество, церковь, лимузин, платье и подвязки, все по полной программе. 

Джон сперва не осознавал, что он тоже из таких.

Помпезность и обстоятельность заставляли его сердце биться быстрее. Он брюзжал насчет примерок и беготни, но запоздало осознал, что его раздражала _спешка,_ а не нюансы вроде этот масляный крем или вон тот? Жемчужно-серый фрак или голубовато-серый? Орган и процессия или что-то короткое и по делу?

Джон протянул фату:

-Будь нежен.

Лестрад нахмурился. Он был пьян, но не _небрежен._

\- Разумеется, - сказал он, аккуратно принимая пышное изделие из рук Джона.

И потом ведь была _страсть._ У них всегда была очень бурная сексуальная жизнь, но боже милосердный – Джон положил ногу на ногу, снял, снова скрестил ноги, куда сильнее – Джон был почти уверен, что ниже пояса у него все пылало. Он едва удерживался, чтобы не запустить себе руки в штаны. Он едва удерживался, чтобы не запустить руки в штаны к _Шерлоку._

\- Фата куда мягче, чем я думал, - сказал Джон параллельно отрыжке.

Грег кивнул:

\- Конечно. Тюль сам по себе не царапается, если только не купить дешевку.

Было очевидно, что у Грега было куда больше опыта с материалом, поскольку он однажды уже женился.

\- Я однажды уже женился, - пробормотал он в качестве объяснения, его отрыжка – словно эхо Джона.

\- Грег, ты гей?

Знаете, как, когда вы беременны, неожиданно все вокруг тоже беременны? Примерно спустя неделю после того, как он начал трахать Шерлока, Джон заподозрил, что примерно каждый второй из его знакомых – гей. Он начал задавать вопросы в лоб, но не добрался до Грега, так как детектив-инспектор был достаточно существенно женат, на женщине, в то время.

\- Да.

Их взаимопонимание скрепила одновременная отрыжка.

\- Ты в курсе, что Майкрофт свободен, да?

Грег залился румянцем по самую линию роста волос и погладил фату, вместо того, чтобы что-то сказать.

\- Неважно, примерь ее.

Грег моргнул, глядя на фату, и подумал о британском правительстве, напрочь забыв, где он и что делает. Потом Джон протянул руку, чтобы отобрать украшение, и Лестрад быстро сконцентрировался.

Сильно сощурившись от сосредоточенности, Грег задвинул гребешки в его отрастающую шапку серебристо-седых волос и разложил волны и кружева по плечам.

Средства массовой информации редко говорят вам о том, что мужчины могут выглядеть в воздушных вещичках так же хорошо, как женщины. Но это хорошо. Все хорошо. В конце концов некоторые мужчины узнают об этом сами.

\- Вау. Выглядит действительно хорошо. Так и должно быть?

Грег снова прищурился:

\- Понятия не имею. Ощущения приятные.

\- Ты женился бы снова, как думаешь?

\- Не раздумывая.

Брови Джона станцевали удивленную самбу:

\- Почему?

\- Потому что я обожаю то заявление, которое ты этим делаешь. Сам факт, что ты кричишь-со-всех-крыш о любви. Потому что я думаю, что это заставляет людей стараться сильнее, мечтать о большем, это создает из них единое измеримое целое вместо отдельных переменных.

Грег быстро моргнул, глядя на Джона. Джон моргнул в ответ.

 -В меня что, только что на время вселился дух Шерлока?

Джон пожал плечами.

\- Твоя очередь.

Джон нахмурился на фату. Внезапно он вроде как не хотел к ней прикасаться. Казалось, от нее вся камера стала грустнее.

Он оглянулся по сторонам.

Ну, казалось, что от нее только двое людей, которые находились _в_ камере, стали грустнее.

\- Ладно, дай сюда.

Грегори Лестрад так и сделал.

Джон натянул фату на голову и мгновенно ощутил себя дураком. Грег встал, умудрился споткнуться на отрезке  пути в два фута, выровнялся, опершись рукой на плечо Джона, а локтем заехав ему в ухо, сказал «извини» пять раз, а потом с глубоким, балансирующим вздохом он поправил фату на голове Джона, взбил пышнее волны, взглянул искоса на свою работу и быстро провел рукой под носом.

 - Не плачь.

Лестрад заморгал блестящими темными глазами, глядя на Джона.

 - Я не плачу, Джон. Я… - Грег одурело покачнулся.  – Я… - Он коснулся левого глаза. - …плачу. Это совсем другое.

Джону не нравились глаза на мокром месте, которые начали у всех появляться. Он начал снимать фату.

\- Не смей!

Он остановился.

 - Почему?

Грег снова уселся на свою славную тюремную койку и начать крениться на правый борт.

\- Потому что ты выглядишь очень мило.

Джон нахмурился. Он был не против всяких метросексуальных, стирающих гендерные линии штучек, но иногда он думал, а не возглавили ли они с Шерлоком целый парад в этом отношении. Но неважно. Все было хорошо. Кроме того, он был слишком пьян, чтобы снять фату, в любом случае.

\- Почему свадьба заставляет людей чувствовать грусть?

\- Не знаю.  Думаю, это счастье. И это историческая веха. Они всегда грустные и хорошие и странные. Как конец года. Думаю, ты думаешь о всех вещах, о которых ты думал раньше, что сделаешь до того, как дойдешь до этой точки, и иногда ты их сделал, а иногда нет, и… и… - Грег бессмысленно жестикулировал, - …все, что было у меня на холостяцкой вечеринке, - это жирная еда и плохая музыка. Гомосексуальные холостяцкие вечеринки куда лучше, ты так не считаешь?

Джон протрезвел достаточно, чтобы стянуть фату с головы, не порвав тюля. Он передал украшение обратно Грегу.

\- Как думаешь, где все?

Грег прижал фату к груди:

\- Все еще в опере? Умерли от алкогольного отравления?

\- Я рад, что ты не умер, Грег.

\- Я тоже, - пробормотал Грег, случайно тыкнув себя в висок гребешком фаты.

Джон был слишком занят, наблюдая за издевательствами Грега над фатой, чтобы сказать еще что-то хорошее:

\- Нет, поверни ее… - нет, она не… - она… - нет…

Отчаявшись, Джон встал, вытянул фату из рук детектива, пробормотал: - Черт, сиди спокойно, идиот. – а потом снова закрепил приспособление на голове своего друга.

После того, как оба немного посуетились с волнами, расположив тюль как надо на плечах детектива-инспектора и вокруг его лица с неухоженной бородкой, Джон наклонился и поцеловал Грега в губы. Тюль щекотался.

Примерно десять секунд после этого оба были совершенно супер-спокойны насчет происходившего. Потом оба осознали, что обручены не друг с другом.

 -Эээ.

\- Эй.

\- А.

\- Ну.

И больше они ничего об этом не сказали.

В _тот_ момент.

А потом это случилось. Средняя температура комнаты, казалось, упала на десять градусов, положив конец неловкому молчанию между детективом и доктором.

Они посмотрели друг на друга. Они встали. Они чуть приподняли подолы своих вечерних платьев, чтобы свободно передвигаться в сторону решетки их тюремной камеры. Потом хором они шепнули:

 - Майкрофт здесь.


	11. Chapter 11

Когда Джон и Грег вошли в хорошо обставленную квартиру Майкрофта Холмса, их встретила волна звука.

\- _Джооооон!_

Шерлок пролетел по украшенному орнаментом холлу и рухнул на своего жениха, как умирающий от жажды на берег прохладного озера.

\- _Майкрофт не позволил мне пойти! –_ громко заныл он, каждым своим дюймом представляя шестилетку, ябедничающего на старшего брата. – но он сказал, что я все сделаю только хуже! Но Джон!

Шерлок размотал себя с кренящейся фигуры доброго доктора – на заднем сиденье машины с шофером Майкрофта шампанское текло рекой – отодвинул своего хрупкого жениха на расстояние вытянутой руки и сказал очень громким шепотом:

\- Это сюда я пошел! Поэтому я бросил вас в опере! Я должен был позвать Майкрофта! Он знает нужных людей!

Все знали, что Майкрофт знает нужных людей. Единственная причина, по которой Джон и Шерлок до сих пор так редко бывали в тюрьме, - это потому что Майкрофт знает немалое количество действительно значимых людей.

Шерлок снова притянул Джона к ныряющему чуть не до пупа вырезу своего сексуального бархатного платья и громко сказал:

\- Мне жаль, что ты попал в тюрьму.

Долгое мгновение Джон наслаждался теплым, плюшевым ощущением Шерлока и его мягкого черного платья. Еще более долгое мгновение он периферийным зрением наблюдал, как каждый резкий вздох его жениха заставляет сверкать серебристую сеточку на платье.

Еще более долгое мгновение Джон медленно скользил руками вниз по обнаженной спине Шерлока, по его бархатным бедрам, потом по мягкому, сладкому изгибу его зада, пока наконец…

Джон Уотсон возмущенно захлебнулся воздухом, отошел назад, схватился за стену и возопил:

\- Шер. Лок. _Холмс._ Где, черт подери, твои шпильки?

Шер. Лок. Холмс посмотрел вниз на свои ноги. Они были босы, если не считать пары прозрачных черных чулок и настолько шикарного педикюра, что его надо было бы за это отшлепать. Моргая и глядя на пол, где беспокойно шевелились его пальцы ног, Шер. Лок громко расстроился:

\- О, Джооооон. Я не знаю.

Они были _роскошны,_ эти шпильки. Стройные, высокие и сочные (вроде самого Шерлока), они были бархатными и черными с роскошными бантами из серого тюля сзади и серебряными каблуками до небес из _настоящего_ серебра. Они делали Шерлока таким похожим на духа воздуха и величественным, что Джон оказался на спине с разведенными ногами спустя секунды после того, как Шерлок впервые их надел.

Но это было не здесь и не сейчас. Равно как и _туфли_ тоже ни здесь, ни сейчас не присутствовали.

\- Эти туфли стоили мне миллион американских долларов, Шерлок, а потом еще миллион за срочную доставку, а ты не знаешь, где они?

Шерлок продолжал пялиться на свои словно наделенные разумом пальцы, шевелившиеся далеко внизу, а перед его невидящим взором проносилась ранняя часть вечера, пока он пытался вспомнить, что случилось с его чудесными шпильками секса (если вы хотите с нежностью вспоминать о паре туфель, испытайте второй оргазм за вечер, глядя, как ваш жених кончает в первый раз _на ваши туфли_ ).

В любом случае, визуализация того, как Джон кончает на помятый бархат, очистила разум Шерлока:

\- Туфли на трупе!

Джон сдвинулся, чтобы подержать другую часть стены, и выпятил подбородок, чтобы более убедительно изобразить реально выведенного из себя человека:

\- Почему твои американские туфли на мертвеце?

Шер. Лок. подумал об этом и подумал как следует. Спустя несколько мгновений он осознал, что то, как сильно он задумался, так же сильно его возбуждает. А поскольку он был, ну знаете, _Шерлоком,_ то он попытался засунуть руку в штаны, только чтобы осознать, что на нем платье. Спустя миг растерянности он осознал, что платье очень тонкое, очень облегающее и он давно уже потерял трусики.

_Отлично._

Шерлок принялся потирать свой стояк тыльной стороной ладони и ответил на вопрос своего жениха:

\- Потому что у нее были холодные ноги.

Джон вздохнул и, вместо того, чтобы спросить, почему _Шерлок_ находился там же, где был труп, или заметить, что мертвецы обычно не ощущают холода, Джон сказал:

 - Она, должно быть, какая-то валькирия, если ей подошли твои туфли.

 Шерлок быстро вздохнул, потер себя сильнее – к удивленному интересу восьми остальных людей, медленно собиравшихся в этом широком холле – потому что он любит, когда Джон методом дедукции раскрывает что бы то ни было, пусть самое очевидное.

 - Поэтому я и надел мои туфли на ее ноги! – завопил он, передергивая (а это считается, если на самом деле в руке не _держишь?_ ) сильнее и добавил, - Но теперь я вспомнил, где она! Я вернусь за туфлями! Это очень красивые туфли!

Это действительно было так, но не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, за что Шерлок по-прежнему пытался ухватиться понадежнее сквозь свое соблазнительное платье.

В конце концов Джон осознал, что они не совсем наедине, что наблюдение за тем, как Шерлок себя лапает, вызывало с его собственной стороны существенное набухание, и потому Джон перестал держать стену, спотыкаясь-скользнул ближе к Шерлоку, схватил своего жениха за запястье и громким шепотом произнес – будто его самого не выпустили только что из тюрьмы, куда он попал за непристойное поведение в публичном месте, – «Прекрати это делать перед всеми, это _невежливо._ »

Поскольку Шерлок иногда на самом деле достаточно послушен, он послушно прекратил пытаться кончить на глазах у их друзей. Вместо этого он начал задирать платье Джона.

Забыв, что они не совсем одни, Джон вздохнул в счастливом опьянении и позволил задрать свое очаровательное платьице из шотландки почти до самой своей голой задницы, прежде чем вспомнил, что они были не совсем одни. Тогда он взял Шерлока за второе запястье и сказал, обращаясь к комнате в целом:

\- Извините нас, мы пойдем, попудрим свои нолики. – добрый доктор потряс головой, - Носики. Свои носики.

Потом Джон повернулся, собираясь отыскать укромное местечко, где он мог бы сотрясти мир Шерлока, но не успел он отвести свою босоногую любовь и на полдюжины футов, как появился Майкрофт.

\- Джентльмены, благодарю вас за ваше терпение. Полагаю, теперь мы готовы к вручению подарков.

* * *

 

Загнать семь пьяных офицеров полиции, двух пьяных докторов и перевозбужденного консультирующего детектива в гостиную, размером чуть ли не с весь район Бэттерси, не так сложно, как можно себе представить.

Этому есть причина, и имя ей – подарки для гостей.

Потому что есть кое-что, что Майкрофт Холмс может сказать вам с уверенностью: Встречаете ли вы офицеров полиции или монарших особ, уложите симпатичные блестящие вещички в красивые коробочки, и вы сможете контролировать любое сборище в три секунды.

В данном случае каждый из восьмерых привлекательных мужчин держал в руках красивую коробочку, содержащую невероятно тонкий iPhone Ice, девайс, который не появится на открытом рынке еще восемнадцать месяцев. Пока каждый мужчина наслаждался состоянием полного восторга, доктор и детектив пищали, как дети, разворачивая их совместный подарок: дорогие американские туфли Шерлока.

\- Майкрофт, ты _нашел_ их.

Поистине, Майкрофт нашел их, ибо это то, что делают Майкрофты: Они находят вещи. Лазейки, что-то общее, «потерянный» ящик с бюллетенями. В компетенцию Майкрофта также входит устраивать события, делать невозможное возможным.

Но для своего младшего братика и только для него, Майкрофт делает на одну вещь больше. Он следует за ним и убирает после него.

О, конечно, он может жаловаться из-за того, что ему приходится это делать, он может говорить, что у него это уже вот фигурально где, и он может угрожать, что он весьма подчеркнуто делает это в последний раз, но Майкрофт следовал за Шерлоком с тех самых пор, как драгоценный малыш впервые устроил катастрофу, и старший Холмс не намерен останавливаться сейчас.

Это некоторым образом объясняет, как Майкрофт нашел красивые туфли Шерлока, а так же косвенно оправдывает его отсутствие на первой части холостяцкой вечеринки.

По сути Майкрофт провел значительную часть этой недели, следуя за своим братом и будущим супругом своего брата, убирая полные феромонов беспорядки, которые они оставляли повсюду за собой. Его смс за последние несколько дней включали, но не ограничивались, следующими:

* _Она обещает, что не будет подавать жалобу, если у нее приобретут три торта. Пожалуйста, выбери три торта, Шерлок._

_*Вероятно, ты прав, но я побеспокоился приобрести славный летний круиз для викария и ее партнера, в любом случае._

_*Нет, труп не может прийти на свадьбу; где ты?_

_*Шерлок?_

_*ОСТАВАЙСЯ НА МЕСТЕ, Я УЖЕ ЕДУ._

Такими простыми мерами Майкрофт помог своему брату и жениху своего брата прожить эти три взыскательных дня без приобретения тату, шрамов или тюремных сроков.

(И, нет, о том, что доктора Джона Уотсона или детектива-инспектора Грегори Лестрада задерживали за непристойное поведение, записей не осталось. Напротив, завтра утром будет опубликована чудная статья на страницах, посвященных жизни общества, о том, как господа Холмс и Уотсон наслаждались вечером в опере в вечерних костюмах с черными галстуками, а затем аперитивами поздно ночью с близкими друзьями в «Бистро Авек». В статье будет фотография, подтверждающая, что Грегори Лестрад присутствовал на этом утонченном празднестве, с волосами, стильно зачесанными назад, и сексуальным блеском в трезвых глазах.)

Но суть тут не в способности Майкрофта нанимать актеров, которые выглядят пугающе похожими на людей, которых им приходится изображать. _Суть_ в том, что Майкрофт в очередной раз убрал мусор за младшим братиком, сперва обнаружив босого мужчину и обутый в туфли труп в морге Св. Марии, затем отправившись спасать Джона Уотсона и Грегори Лестрада из тюрьмы, а в конце концов организовав в своей тихой и просторной квартире в районе Мэйфэр продолжение вечеринки для группы в высшей степени неадекватных мужчин.

\- Детектив-инспектор Лестрад…

 Неадекватный от джина мужчина, носящий это имя, перестал щуриться на свой сияющий новый телефон и поднял взгляд. В то мгновение, когда его глаза зажглись светом при виде британского правительства, он просиял:

\- Да, мистер Холмс?

Мистер Холмс начисто забыл, что хотел сказать.

Потом Шерлок без трусиков принялся задирать платье в попытке надеть шпильки на свои обесшпиленные ноги, и Майкрофт быстро сосредоточился:

\- Вы бы не могли принять на себя командование вручением подарков?

Детектив Лестрад просиял еще ярче, отхлебнул из своего бокала и сказал самым соблазнительным голосом, что только мог выдать:

-Разумеется, мистер Холмс.

* * *

 

 - Это член на палочке!

Бархат, шелк, кружево – все до единого присутствующие на холостяцкой вечеринке были одеты тщательно и изысканно. На десятерых были прелестные платья, на одном костюм, сшитый на заказ, все ощущали себя высококультурными. Для некоторых из них, однако, это не обязательно было тем же самым, что и _быть_ высококультурным.

Стивен-или-Роберт поправил свою тиару и просветил:

\- Это цельный молочный шоколад.

Джон кивнул первому подарку вечера. Он не был уверен, чего ожидать, но все вибрации вечернее-платье-опера-Мэйфэр, очевидно, вынудили его ожидать качества. Член на палочке из цельного молочного шоколада положил конец этим ожиданиям.

Джон посмотрел на Грега. Грег выглядел так, словно он чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что подал подарок Джону. Шерлок протянул руку и забрал шоколадный пенис у своего милого. Потом он спросил. – Дальше что? – и засунул член реалистичного размера себе в рот.

Джон ненадолго забыл собственное имя.

\- Ээ…

Только когда Шерлок откусил головку шоколадному фаллосу, добрый доктор смог сконцентрироваться на следующем подарке. Поскольку он соответствовал предыдущему в отношении оберточной бумаги, Джон был почти уверен, что он знал, чем это, ээ, кончится.

\- Это желатиновые херы! – пропищал Стивен-или-Роберт.

Держа их на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Джон видел, что, да, действительно, так и было. Со вкусом _голубых ягод._

Джон снова посмотрел на Лестрада. Лестрад на Джона. Потом Джон кивнул в знак болезненной благодарности С-или-Р и передал коробочку с желатинками Шерлоку, который стал уничтожать их.

За членом и херами последовала связка стрингов из конфет, фунт леденцов в форме задниц, жестянка мятных «долбаков» и достаточное количество конфетных колец для члена, чтобы эрекция не пропадала у целого полка. Стивен-или-Роберт заботливо предоставил все в таком количестве, что конфет им хватило бы на всю вечеринку _и_ даже чтобы пережить конец света, и даже хотя Джон щедро делился обилием, все равно осталось столько, что у Шерлока щеки прямо-таки оттопыривались.

Ситуация не желала быстро улучшаться.

Джон открыл следующий подарок.

 - О, боже. Рашид. Как мило. Меховые наручники.

Детектив-констебль счастливо улыбнулся:

\- Искусственный мех! Чтобы вы не чувствовали себя виноватыми, когда будете ими пользоваться!

Джон поколебался, не сказать ли славному молодому человеку, что они ими вообще не будут пользоваться, что они давно бросили все попытки, связанные с чем угодно, имеющим отношение к бондажу, что они сократили свой спектр до любого _другого_ возможного извращения, но пока он размышлял, как об этом сказать изысканно, он открыл сопутствующий подарок и…

\- Хлыст!

…заорал Шерлок с головокружительной громкостью.

И действительно, в руках у Джона был хлыст. _Красный_ хлыст (ха-ха) с большим толстым сердечком у рабочего конца. Он был почти настолько же отвратителен, как и фиолетовые меховые наручники, но только почти. Джон почти собрался положить его рядом с наручниками, надеясь вопреки всей вероятности, что все это затеряется на просторах Бэттерси-Северного, когда Шерлок закончил запихивать в пасть четверть фунта мятных пастилок и раскрыл обе ладони в жесте _дай-дай._

Джон передал хлыст своему жениху и благодарно улыбнулся Рашиду так широко, что у него заболела челюсть. Шерлок положил хлыст на колени и умиротворенно принялся хрустеть леденцами в форме задниц.

В этот перерыв Джон решил, что ему нужно дополнительное подкрепление в виде бокала шампанского. Это решение подвигло его на следующее решение, которым было, собственно, выпить больше шампанского. Джон продолжал в том же духе, пока не выпил три бокала в быстрой последовательности.

Полностью довольный всем вокруг – включая тот факт, что Шерлок умял полкило сахара за последние десять минут – Джон открыл следующий подарок.

В нем были волосы. И расширяющееся основание. И…

\- Это анальная пробка? – Джон поднял симпатичную стеклянную вещицу повыше. Шерлок, вдрызг пьяный от феромонов и сахара, наклонился ближе, удивленно заморгал.

\- Но мы с Джоном отлично справляемся, затыкая друг др…

\- Шерлок.

\- Отлично справляемся, заты…

\- Шерлок.

 - Отлично спра…

\- Шерлок!

\- _Что?_

Помоги ему господь, Джон забыл, что он собирался провопить.  Потом он вспомнил:

\- Заткнись!

Потом, забыв, что он держит не бокал с шампанским, Джон попытался выпить анальную пробку.

\- Джон.

 - Шерлок, я тебя предупреждаю…

\- Джон.

\- Если ты скажешь, что я …

\- Джон.

\- Я не шучу, я…

 - Джон!

\- _Что?_

 -Перестань пытаться выпить анальную пробку.

Джон уже занес эту штуку глубоко в рот, прежде чем осознал, что он делает. Тогда он залился краской по самые ключицы, положил пробку, взял бокал с шампанским Майка из его руки и принялся пить из него, словно никто не видел, как он проделал все эти вещи.

\- Я не пытаюсь.

Тогда-то Майкрофт и проявил великую доброту. Он объявил, что пора есть торт.

Все как один, мужчины поднялись и направились к просторной столовой Майкрофта. Поймав взгляд своего будущего деверя по дороге, Джон истово попросил _пожалуйста, пусть они исчезнут, пожалуйста пожалуйста пожалуйста._

Затем на протяжении двух часов одиннадцать мужчин наслаждались тихим разговором, кофе и очень вкусным кремом с ароматом бурбона. По слухам это было чудесно.

Я скучаю по тортам.

* * *

 

\- Клубника?

\- Да.

\- Клубника?

 - Еще раз да.

 - Клуууубника.

 - Если ты не знаешь, то я расскажу.

Рашид поднял руку, останавливая детектива-инспектора. Он не хотел торопиться. Он также не хотел трезветь, но очевидно все переключились на кофе. Он не стал бы ничего говорить, но наверное так было потому, что они были старыми. Старики не обладают такой переносимостью алкоголя, как он. Черт побери, да он мог бы выпить…

\- Если ты не знаешь, то я правда, правда могу рассказать.

… _много._ Между прочим, если подумать, он с радостью мог бы выпить _клубничный_ дайкири примерно прямо сейчас. Да, это было бы прекрасно. Он подумал, а не попросить ли ему один. Наверное, не следует. Было два часа утра. Наверное, пора прекращать пить. Все равно, он может спросить. В конце концов, ночь была еще молода, и он был таким же. Он мог…

\- Рашид?

Он…

\- Раш…

…мог…

\- _Шшшшшш._

Несколько секунд все прислушивались к тихому похрапыванию. Потом Лестрад прошептал:

\- Ладно, раз Рашид вырубился с локтем в глазури, я расскажу историю с клубникой.

Остальные «старики» закивали, молча соглашаясь.

\- Хорошо. Ну, однажды я видел, как Джон съел все зернышки до последнего с поверхности клубники. Я говорю об этих крошечных маленьких семечках на кожуре. И хотя, скажу я вам, голая клубничина выглядит крайне неправильно, я все еще восхищен оральными талантами, которыми должен обладать мужчина, чтобы такое сделать.

Грег запоздало подумал, не следует ли ему смутиться от того, что он превозносит оральные таланты Джона, потом, когда Майкрофт передал ему словарь, подумал, не следует ли ему смутиться, что Майкрофт слышал, как он превозносит оральные таланты Джона. Чтобы перестать думать, Лестрад раскрыл словарь на случайной странице.

 - Петрихор. – Отодвинувшись от мелкого шрифта, по которому он вел пальцем, детектив-инспектор прищурился, - Приятный запах после дождя, которому предшествовала долгая засуха.

Дворецкий наполнил заново две кофейные чашки. Кто-то взял еще кусочек торта. А Грег сказал:

\- Ладно, на это у меня тоже есть история, если никто не хочет рассказать сам.

Грег вежливо выждал немного, потом понесся дальше:

\- Итак, один раз нам нужно было, чтобы маленькая девочка сказала нам, где находится другой дом ее отца. Этот другой дом был центром дистрибуции товара сети наркоторговцев. Ну, она была осторожным ребенком, и неудивительно, учитывая, в какой  обстановке она росла. Так что Шерлок сказал: «Если я сделаю так, чтобы прямо сейчас пошел дождь, ты мне скажешь на ушко?»

Грег махнул в сторону Майка, который замер с широко открытыми глазами, наполовину не донеся вилку до рта.

\- Да, она так и замерла. И все мы тоже. Мы стояли там в полной тишине, и наконец малышка сказала: «Ладно.», и тут Шерлок поворачивается к окну, поднимает руку и говорит небу: «Она сказала «ладно».» И пошел дождь. Тут же, вот прямо так.

Поскольку Шерлок, возможно, тратил весь поглощенный сахар, нарезая круги по кухне, все – кроме Рашида – посмотрели на Джона. Майк реально _просиял._

 _-_ Он заметил, что начинало темнеть, ветер посвежел, температура была характерной и собирались облака. – объяснил Джон. – Так он сказал мне потом.

\- Так Шерлок применил дедуктивный метод к небу.

Добрый доктор ухмыльнулся:

\- Да, Шерлок применил дедукцию к небу. Я также видел, как он делал это с осьминогом и цыпленком.

\- Вау, - сказал Стивен-или-Роберт, - Джон, ты счастливчик.

_Стоп, стоп, стойте прямо здесь, прямо сейчас._

Я поняла, когда мой маленький солдат сказал мне позднее, а Джон понял, когда Роберт (друзья зовут его Бобби) сказал это тогда. _Поэтому_ я хотела, чтобы у Шерлока была вечеринка по поводу обручения. Чтобы он увидел, что его видят. Видят, что он достоин. Видят, что когда он твой – это многого стоит.

Джон кивнул каждому мужчине, сидевшему вокруг симпатичного столика из тика.

\- Да,  - сказал он, - я такой.

Он бы сказал что-то большее, будущий мистер Джон Уотсон-Холмс, но примерно в этот момент Хаддад завладел словарем и, как многие заподозрили, выбрал слово не совсем случайно.

\- Стоящий.

Изящные фарфоровые чашечки нежно застучали о хрупкие фарфоровые блюдца, руки аккуратно улеглись на колени, и ни один мужчина не предложил рассказать историю со словом _стоящий._

А потом один из них сказал:

\- Ты еще не рассказывал, Джон.

Джон взял пустую кофейную чашку и прижал к груди.

\- Думаю, я все еще немного пьян, потому что я на самом деле не особо понимаю эту игру вообще. Это очень запутанная игра.

Майкрофт попытался заново наполнить чашку своего будущего зятя, был отвергнут.

\- Все очень просто, Джон. В словаре случайным образом выбирается слово. Потом любой, у кого есть история, связанная с этим словом, рассказывает что-то интересное про одного из женихов.

\- Чем более шокирующее, тем лучше!

Добрый доктор не мог разобрать, крикнул ли это Хаддад или этот парниша – дворецкий, который продолжал таинственным образом материализовываться в комнате и выплывать из нее.

Чтобы справиться со смущением, Джон попробовал отпить из пустой чашки. Она все еще была пустой.

\- Это не похоже ни на одну другую холостяцкую вечеринку, на которых я был.

\- А какими были остальные вечеринки?

Джон извернулся на стуле. В проеме двери столовой стоял Шерлок.

И внезапно Джон размяк и поплыл. Потому что стоявший там тихо и спокойно Шерлок выглядел… ангельски. Он выглядел священным и небесным и высоким и гибким. Он выглядел красивым и невинным и бархатистым и Джон не хотел говорить ему, какими были некоторые холостяцкие вечеринки, потому что в блевотине или притворстве, что брак – это тюремный срок, а не обет – не было ничего святого.

\- Дурацкими. Некоторые из них были куда более дурацкими. – Джон протянул руку. – Как долго ты там стоял?

Шерлок взглянул на Роберта:

\- Достаточно долго.

Потом он протянул руку в ответ, опустился на колени у стула Джона, убрал прядь волос с глаз своего жениха.

\- Стоящий с очень прямой спиной. Таким был Джон, когда я впервые его увидел. Самый высокий человек в комнате.

Есть столько вещей, которых, по словам Шерлока, он не делает. Храпит. Смотрит телевизор. _Преувеличивает._

\- Ты идеальный врунишка, - прошептал Джон, наклоняясь вперед для нежного поцелуя.

Примерно в тот момент, когда все остальные размякли и поплыли, Майкрофт сказал:

\- Хейлопроклитический.

Много взоров оказалось направлено на старшего Холмса, который сразу надулся.

\- Слово было выбрано честно, уверяю вас. Оно означает…

\- Я знаю, что оно означает «испытывающий эротическое притяжение к губам»,  - сказал Джон, наконец выпустив свою кофейную чашку, чтобы обоими большими пальцами погладить губы Шерлока. – Может, когда-то, я таким и был, но это прошло. Теперь меня притягивает все, абсолютно все в нем. Его красивые глаза, его изящный нос, его щеки, его руки, его рост. Мой верзила-сказочный принц.

Трое мужчин, включая дворецкого, были на грани того, чтобы намекнуть, что вечеринка достигла своего логического завершения, когда Джон попер напролом и мягко уронил маленькую бомбочку:

\- Я случайно поцеловал Грега.

Рашида разбудил не коллективный резкий вдох, а Лестрад, который чуть ли не насмерть подавился собственной слюной.

После того, как предложение Хаддада провести прием Геймлиха было отвергнуто, и все убедились, что Лестрад выживет, Шерлок провел пальцами по лбу Джона, отбрасывая челку с его глаз. Почему-то от этого они стали казаться намного больше.

\- Я знаю.

И было больше поцелуев.

* * *

 

Только намного позднее, после того, как все разошлись по домам, после того, как мои мальчики оказались в постели, спустя долгое время после того, как они набросились друг на друга, словно голодные звери, Джон прошептал:

\- Погоди минутку.

Крошечное фырканье-похрапывание значило, что Шерлок не спит.

 - Что значит «я знаю»?

Подозрительным всегда бывает молчание, это всегда именно молчание. Можно подумать, что к этому моменту Шерлок мог бы запомнить, что едкая реплика – это все, что надо, чтобы сбить Джона со следа, но нет.

Так что какое-то время молчание продолжалось, пока один необычайно острый ум прорабатывал несколько дюжин вариантов развития событий. В конце концов, этот острый ум вернулся к началам:

-Ты хочешь, чтобы я соврал или сказал правду?

Джон размышлял над ответом в течение ровно нуля секунд:

\- Правду. Всегда.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Да.

\- Всегда?

 - Да.

\- Даже, если от этого ты разозлишься?

\- Да.

 - Даже, если ты велел мне не делать того, что я скажу, что сделал, и от этого ты еще больше разозлишься?

\- Да.

\- Даже, если…

\- Да рожай уже, Шерлок.

\- Я заставил Майкрофта дать мне доступ к видео наблюдению, пока вы с Грегом были в тюрьме.

После всего нагнетания обстановки Джон ожидал чего-то новенького. Чего-то обескураживающего.

\- Ты шпионил за мной и Грегом в нашей тюремной камере?

\- Да.

 - С помощью твоего брата.

\- Да.

\- И все видел.

\- Да.

\- И видел как я вроде-как-плакал?

\- Да.

 - И фату?

\- Да.

\- Ну и ладно.

\- Ты не злишься?

\- Ты видел, как я поцеловал твоего друга, и смотрел, как я практически мастурбировал перед ним. Если ты не злишься, то и я нет.

Молчание.

\- Ты злишься?

\- Нет.

Молчание.

\- Ты врешь?

\- Нет.

 - Хорошо.

Пауза.

\- Это на самом деле получилось случайно.

\- Я знаю.

\- Когда я наклонился, чтобы надеть на него фату, мое тело само продолжило делать то, что я обычно делаю, когда я настолько близко к мужчине.

Ерзанье в темноте. Теплое дыхание на щеке Джона. Это был мужчина… очень близко.

Шерлок положил теплую ладонь на теплую щеку, долго и медленно целовал своего милого:

\- Часть этого мне понравилась.

\- Которая часть?

Молчание.

\- Которая часть?

Молчание.

\- Я знаю, которая.

Молчание.

-Я не собираюсь снова это делать.

Еще больше молчания.

\- Только если ты не напоишь меня _очень_ сильно.

Молчание с закушенной губой.

\- Чему, возможно, я не очень буду противиться.

Улыбка в темноте.

\- Ты знаешь, что это не нормально, верно?

Долгие, презрительные размышления на тему _с каких это пор мы вообще волнуемся насчет «нормальности»._

\- Но если ты хочешь посмотреть, как я мастурбирую в общественном месте, кто я, чтобы спорить?

И больше по этому поводу ничего не было сказано.

В _тот_ момент.


	12. Chapter 12

2:31

 

Перед маленьким тет-а-тет Джона и Шерлока в постели, но вскоре после признания Джона насчет поцелуя с Грегом, все без исключения гости холостяцкой вечеринки были бережно погружены в личные машины с шоферами.

Практически все они по пути домой повырубались, и будить их по прибытии в пункт назначения было сложно. Каждый шофер справился с этим своим способом.

 

2:32

 

Как только они устроились на заднем сидении лимузина, Шерлок задрал свое тонкое бархатное платье аж до самых сосков.

Тем самым он продемонстрировал идеальную потрясающую эрекцию, и если бы он мог издать несколько трелей, распустить перья в хвосте или раздуть ярко окрашенную грудку, чтобы завлечь Джона, он сделал бы и это.

К счастью, кроме совершенно вертикального члена его любимого Джону иных брачных танцев не требовалось. Настолько же забывший о водителе, как и его перевозбужденный будущий муж, Джон подтянул собственное очаровательное платьице, хорошенько смазал слюной своего милого, оседлал его в просторном салоне лимузина и принялся скакать.

 

2:35

 

Прекрасно зная, что на его звонок не ответят и почему, Майкрофт Холмс позвонил брату на мобильник. Он оставил короткое, подробное сообщение.

Потом он поблагодарил своего дворецкого, отправил его домой, выкинул потрясающую воображение коллекцию сладостей в форме членов и взял с собой в постель стаканчик виски.

 

2:47

 

Хаддад был одним из тех немногих, кто не спал по пути домой.

Будучи таковым, он завязал бесцельную беседу с водителем-женщиной, в ходе которой они выяснили, что оба любят песочное искусство в целом и строить объекты реальных размеров из песка в частности.

Два года и три месяца спустя  после этого самого вечера Патти сделает предложение Хаддаду, встав на колено на южном берегу Темзы перед диваном из песка реального размера, песочными свечами и песочными цветами, а также очень веселой толпой из двадцати восьми туристов.

Хаддад скажет «да».

 

2:55

 

Под умиротворяющее шуршание шин по сырой утренней дороге, с членом своего будущего мужа еще достаточно глубоко в заднице, Джон мирно дремал на груди Шерлока.

Спустя несколько минут добрый детектив заорал и привел их обоих в сознание, когда он внезапно осознал, что их похищают.

 

7:00

 

Майкрофт Холмс пробудился от трех с половиной часов освежающего сна.

Первое, что он сделал, открыв глаза, - это издал многострадальный вздох. Солнце жарило сквозь пуленепробиваемое стекло, в квартире царила приятная тишина… а у него был стояк, жесткий, как нераскрытый зонт.

Потом Майкрофт снова вздохнул, вспоминая, что он больше не ненавидит мастурбировать.

В прошлом рукоприкладство такого рода, казалось, никогда не убирало полностью какой-то внутренний _зуд._ Обычно он оставался таким же смятенным после, как и до, только _после_ приходило вместе с липкостью и слабым, гнетущим ощущением, что так будет всегда: наполовину облегчение, наполовину отчаяние, наполовину, наполовину,  наполовину.

Все изменилось, как только он стал представлять очень конкретное лицо. Два конкретных темных глаза. Сумасшедшая щетка серебристых волос. Изящный рот, который изгибался в полуулыбке, широкие плечи… большие руки, которые…которые…

\- Оох.

 

9:20

 

Джон открыл глаза теплому утреннему свету и лениво подумал, а не быть ли ему раздраженным от того, что Майкрофт их похитил. Джон великодушно решил упустить это удовольствие по двум причинам.

Во-первых, он помнил телефонное сообщение Майкрофта, то, что они вместе прослушали в три часа утра, когда лимузин похищал, эээ, увозил их с холостяцкой вечеринки к их месту назначения в часе езды к северо-западу от Лондона.

_Приветствую, джентльмены. Я звоню от имени миссис Хадсон и себя. Кажется, мы решили, что вполне вероятно поубиваем вас поодиночке, а потом еще раз вместе, если вы не прекратите мешаться под ногами. Поэтому вы отправляетесь на винодельню, где будете жениться. Пожалуйста, расслабьтесь там на пару дней. Насколько я понимаю Шираз там чудное, равно как и рататуй. Дайте нам знать, если вам что-то понадобится. И ради бога, Шерлок, будь так добр, надень трусики._

Второй причиной, по которой Джон великодушно решил отбросить удовольствие от раздражения на своего будущего деверя, было то, что он лежал на совершенно прелестной двуспальной кровати в крошечном коттедже, уютно устроившемся рядом с винодельней, где на следующий день он должен был жениться, а Шерлок только что разложил его поудобнее, растянул пальцами и наполнил смазкой, и как раз начинал увлеченно входить в него.

Так что, да, у Джона определенно были другие удовольствия, которым он мог предаваться в данный момент.

 

10:35

 

Элизабет Хадсон понимает страсть.

Это страсть к возможностям привела ее в Лондон, когда ей было едва за двадцать. Рука об руку со своей лучшей бесконечно болтавшей подругой она ездила на метро с одного конца Лондона в другой в тот первый год и до сих пор знает удаленные места, о которых неизвестно даже Шерлоку.

Это страсть ее мужа, не очень крупного мужчины, который сильно гордился способностью ее защищать, быть ее голосом, когда она еще не развила собственный, привела Лиззи к тому, что она соединила жизнь с его в необдуманном обещании верности длиной в жизнь.

И это страсть Шерлока понимать, как устроена _жизнь,_ развязала наконец ей язык, заставила ее признаться ему в том, чем на протяжении двадцати трех лет она не делилась с медсестрами, полицейскими, ни с кем вообще. Но настолько редкая страсть в глазах Шерлока, пламя, что она увидела в его грозовом взгляде… это изменило так многое для них обоих.

\- Нужно сделать остальные звонки, - пробормотала моя дорогая девочка, гладя меня по голове.

Но вместо того, чтобы звонить, Элизабет стояла у каминной полки в 221Б, взломав замок менее двадцати минут назад – «Меня научил Шерлок; иногда я просто люблю убедиться, что навыки не заржавели» - и бормотала:

\- Жизнь – смешная старая добрая штука, не так ли?

Я согласилась.

\- Можно планировать и желать, но иногда все идет наперекосяк, и только когда пройдут годы, ты понимаешь, что так все и должно было быть.

Элизабет Хадсон понимает страсть.

Она понимает, что иногда это заставляет человека испытывать горечь, потом ярость, потом злобу. А иногда то, о чем думаешь, как о конце всего – на самом деле только пауза, время, отложенное на страдания и рост… и рождение новых страстей.

Лиззи выглянула из пыльных окон на первом этаже квартиры, которую она почти два года сдавала двум славным мужчинам. Квартиры в здании, которое она уже завещала этим мужчинам, вместе с еще одним, которое принадлежит ей, потому что давным-давно один почти хороший мужчина оказался плохим, но самое смешное в жизни – это, что если все идет наперекосяк, то оно таковым не остается, а становится лучше, если потерпеть, продолжать дышать, если верить.

\- Да, дорогая моя, жизнь – смешная старая добрая штука.

 

11:53

 

Майк Стэмфорд был одним из тех джентльменов, кто уснул в управляемой водителем машине менее, чем спустя двадцать секунд после того, как туда сел.

Прибыв на место назначения его водитель врубила спид метал на всю громкость, чтобы добрый доктор проснулся, но он пошевелился только тогда, когда этот шум услышала его жена – после того, как водитель открыла окна – и пришла его забрать.

Истерический смех его жены при виде его тиары (прощальный дар Лестрада) помог Майку оставаться в сознании до тех пор, пока они не оказались внутри, а ее высокая оценка его платья не давала обоим уснуть еще час после этого.

Как бы то ни было, Стэмфорд проснулся чуть раньше полудня на следующий день после холостяцкой вечеринки, перевернулся на бок в пустой постели и увидел записку, прислоненную к его сияющему головному убору.

_Повела Рована на теннис. Тебе идет зеленый, детка. Отберу у тебя платье на завтра._

Рядом с запиской была тарелка тостов и чай – и то, и другое холодные - точно, как он любит.  Тогда Майк осознал, что были выходные, а ему не нужно было делать ровным счетом ничего.

Блаженство.

У них с Ровеной случались проблемы за эти годы, но было что-то немного чудесное в том, как спокойна была их жизнь сейчас. Они всегда хотели одинаковых стабильных вещей, они наконец смогли их получить, и они делали то, что необходимо, чтобы сохранить их.

Майк видел дорогу впереди, и она была практически такой же, как та, что позади, и это наполняло его умиротворенностью, такой же, какую он желал своим вскоре-собиравшимся-пожениться друзьям.

О, Майк знал, что представление Джона и Шерлока о хорошей жизни отличалось от его, что некоторых освежали испытания, случающиеся параллельно с их безмятежностью, но все равно Майк Стэмфорд желал им хорошей жизни, спокойной жизни. Он желал им умиротворенности.

Взяв свой идеальный тост, Майк принялся хрустеть, рассыпая по постели крошки, и ему стало интересно, чем эти двое сейчас занимаются.

 

11:57

 

Когда ему приснилось, как он вылизывает дырочку своего жениха в Букингемском дворце, Джон застонал, заерзал и двинул любовь своей жизни коленом в голову.

Шерлок резко проснулся, в полной растерянности.

В быстрой последовательности он 1) вспомнил, где они, 2) вспомнил, что он перевернулся после того, как кончил, несколько часов тому назад, и стал отсасывать Джону и 3) поэтому он сейчас пялился прямо на обнаженные бедра своего жениха, а на щеке у него была холодная сперма.

Когда одно из этих бедер и колено, к нему присоединенное, начало двигаться в очередном потенциальном ударе, Шерлок предотвратил это, поощрив совершенно иное попадание. Он раскрыл рот, и член Джона скользнул прямо в него.

Шерлок принялся сосать.

 

14:34

 

Грег Лестрад собирался арестовать следующего, кто спросит: «Ну, как это было? Тебя что, правда, арестовали?»

Потому что, несмотря на страницы с новостями о жизни общества – он даже не знал, что все еще _были_ страницы такого рода – где он был показан элегантным и трезвым в каком-то шумном бистро на Стренде, команда Лестрада знала, что что-то случилось. Они просто не знали, что именно, а он устал повторять, что рассказывать было нечего.

Он также устал размышлять о том, почему у него не было похмелья, хотя он выпил достаточно, чтобы свалить трех восемнадцатилетних и собственную бабушку. Он все думал, что, может быть, у Майкрофта был специальный джин, от которого не бывало похмелья, дорогая штучка, которую могли достать только люди вроде Майкрофта и только через секретных морокканских курьеров или типа того.

Потом Грег думал, что, может быть ему следует позвонить Майкрофту и спросить его про его специальный джин. Потом он думал: «Ну да, позвони ему и спроси, не нанимает ли он тайных агентов возить алкоголь через Гибралтарский пролив, чтобы почти 50-летний алкаш мог нажраться, а потом проснуться свежим, как небритая маргаритка.» А потом, как раз когда он добирался до этого момента в своем маленьком внутреннем монологе, очередной констебль засовывал голову в его офис и спрашивал: «Эй, а это правда, что…»

Как бы то ни было, его смена заканчивалась чуть больше, чем через два часа. Между делом он продолжал мрачно сидеть за столом, с сегодняшней «Гардиан»,раскрытой на странице с новостями общества, и каждый раз, когда кто-то задавал ему вопрос насчет прошлой ночи, он тыкал пальцем в фото, на котором Джон и Шерлок в роскошном бистро улыбались в камеру, и где на той же фотографии был он, элегантный и безупречный, казалось, глубоко погруженный в беседу с мужчиной с орлиным носом, рыжими волосами и совершенно очаровательными веснушками.

 

17:15

 

\- …и если ты сделаешь это опять, я тебя убью.

Под абсурдно роскошным душем – на одну часть водопадом, на две части нежным дождиком, на три части массажером – Шерлок тщательно тер спину Джону. Он делал это не потому, что его жених был особенно запачканным, но потому, что это заставляло доброго доктора не смотреть на него, пока невысокий мужчина нудил о том, что случилось _после_ того, как они приехали на винодельню прошлой ночью, после их небольшой  беседы и перед тем, как они вырубились.

А случилось то, что перед тем, как они выключились поверх одеяла, такого же бархатистого и мягкого, как зад Шерлока, Шерлок попытался убить Джона. Происходило это примерно таким образом:

\- Прекрати!

Шерлок не прекратил. Вместо этого он наступал на Джона, воинственно насупив брови. Учитывая, что у него было с чем работать в районе бровей, прищур выходил впечатляющий.

\- Я не впечатлен, а тебе лучше _прекратить!_

И снова Шерлок не прекратил, сделал ложный выпад влево, обошел Джона справа.

\- Отпусти, или, помоги мне боже, я…

В этот момент Джон замолчал, потому что Шерлок принялся его убивать.

\- Ггггттхххххх!

А конкретнее, будущий муж Джона принялся насильно вливать в него воду, чтобы обеспечить Джону возможность проснуться живым.

В тот момент наградой Шерлоку за его анти-похмельные старания, был синяк на ключице размером со сливу, вымокание насквозь от шеи до пупа, и яркие следы от укусов на заднице от…

Нет, погодите, это было до затеи с водой и полностью по согласию.

В любом случае, суть не в этом. Суть в том, что Шерлок многому научился у Джона за их два года вместе. Он почти ничего из этого не использует, потому что он ленивый мерзавец, но Шерлок стал достаточно мудрым, что помнить, как минимум, об одном: Теперь он понимает, как правильно использовать молчание в домашних условиях.

И отвлекающие маневры.

Так что пока Джон продолжал рассказывать ему, на сколько кусочков он его разберет, если он еще когда-либо попытается заливать жидкости в несогласное горло Джона, Шерлок молчал, гладил большими руками спину Джона… а потом резко спустился ниже, задействуя зубы и язык.

Спустя пять с половиной секунд Джон забыл, что хотел сказать, оперся обеими руками на покрытую стеклянными плитками стену и раздвинул ноги.

 

20:02

 

Майкрофт повесил трубку.

Он долго и удовлетворенно выдохнул и улыбнулся, показывая зубы.

Насколько они с миссис Хадсон могли что-то сделать безупречно, они это сделали. Над всеми iбыли расставлены точки, и все, что осталось – это краткое ожидание между сейчас и моментом, когда его придет забрать машина завтра утром в 8.

До тех пор Майкрофт был свободен, как птица. Ничем не отягощен. Он мог сделать все, что он хотел. И он осознал, что, чего ему на самом деле хотелось, – это поблагодарить Джона Уотсона.

И поэтому, в духовном смысле, он поднял бокал и сделал это.

Майкрофт поблагодарил Джона за то, что он хотел Шерлока Холмса. Майкрофт поблагодарил Джона за то, что он хотел его _всего._

 

Разумеется, многие хотели Шерлока все эти годы. Некоторым был нужен его точный, гигантский мозг, и они были готовы очень недурно платить за его использование. Другие желали его стройного и красивого тела и предлагали платить и за это тоже. Но до Джона никто не хотел того, что шло в довесок к обеим этим вещам – его яростного рта.

Так что никто не ушел дальше хотения, никто никогда не узнал, что этот рот, этот мозг, это тело, этот мужчина… Весь его гений, вся его красота, все его сердце не нужно было покупать, все это будет добровольно отдано… за любовь.

Майкрофт даже не знал, возможно ли это. Что было причиной, почему старший Холмс поднял руку во втором тосте, на этот раз, благодаря своего младшего братика. Потому что Шерлок показал Майкрофту нечто захватывающее дух: он показал ему, что человек может измениться.

Они редкостные, эти мальчики Холмс, и сколько они себя помнят, мир относился к ним соответственно. Отношение редко бывало добрым, и ничто не вынуждает тебя так вести себя определенным образом, как враждебность. Так что в ответ на жесткость, Майкрофт и Шерлок давно научились быть жестокими, они научились быть холодными, они узнали о недостатках любви.

А потом брат Майкрофта, человек, который иногда доводил даже свои пределы до предела, ну, он встретил мужчину.

В общем тихого, непретенциозного мужчину. Мужчину, который не попросил Шерлока измениться, и все же захотев этого мужчину, желая оставить его рядом, Шерлок именно это и сделал.

На самом деле только чуть-чуть. Но этого было достаточно.

И так Майкрофт узнал, что это возможно. Даже для них.

Человек может измениться.

 _Он_ может измениться.

Он _изменится._

Майкрофт поставил стакан и, в последний раз тем вечером, взял телефон.

 

20:15

 

\- Ты должен сосать сильнее, Джон.

Однажды бомба приземлилась так близко к мобильному армейскому госпиталю, где Джон Уотсон латал пациента, что он ощутил, как жар пустыни _вытеснило_ жаром взрыва. Он продолжил латать.

Однажды Джон безупречно отработал четыре смены подряд – две в нерабочее время – в течение первого года своей ординатуры.

Джон соврал прямо в лицо миссис Хадсон, чтобы спасти задницу Шерлока.

Что я хочу сказать, так это что Джон сделан из сурового и прочного материала, но пытаться есть устрицы, пока Шерлок ласкает его под столом в ресторане и говорит такие вещи, как …

\- Вылижи ее дочиста, Джон.

…пока он лакает соки из половинки раковины моллюска, вероятно, может его убить.

 

20:45

 

Рашид сказал Хаддаду, что если он еще раз остановит кино, чтобы принести еще колы, а потом _еще_ больше накрутит себя из-за этой женщины, а соответственно _продолжит_ разговаривать во время фильма, который, как напомнил Рашид Хаддаду, он _не смотрел,_ тогда Рашид подложит червяка в один из сумасшедших салатов Хаддада, черт бы его побрал.

Хаддад запустил кино с самого начала и заткнулся насчет _этой женщины_ на два часа. По большому счету.

 

21:04

 

Грегори Лестрад повесил трубку.

Завтра он пойдет на свадьбу с Майкрофтом Холмсом. Завтра он будет сидеть с Майкрофтом Холмсом в обитой плюшем машине с шофером целый час.

С кружащейся головой, нервный и внезапно отчаянно нуждающийся как-то отвлечься, Грег решил, что он начнет собираться. На четырнадцать часов раньше, чем нужно.

 

23:32

 

Шерлок поцеловал Джона на глазах у бармена.

Джон ущипнул Шерлока за задницу, когда они проходили мимо метрдотеля.

Шерлок затянул Джона в тени за рестораном.

Джон засунул руки в штаны Шерлоку, как только они там очутились.

Шерлок кончил со стоном после пяти потираний и трех грязных милых ничего не значащих фраз.

Джон кончил в задницу Шерлока четыре минуты спустя.

Оба вырубились поверх пушисто-мягкого покрывала в ту же секунду, как закончили раздеваться.

 

23:48

 

Анджело Ферлингетти выключил свет в ресторане, посмотрел на часы и ухмыльнулся.

Чуть менее, чем спустя двенадцать часов, весь его тяжкий труд окупится, и он наконец сможет расслабиться.

Потому что без сомнений Анджело приложил руку к тому, чтобы Джон и Шерлок сошлись. Насколько знает сам Анджело, он помог заварить эту кашу в тот самый первый вечер.

\- Свеча для вашего столика, - пробормотал он, - так романтичнее.

Это правда, как говорится: идею убить нельзя. Так что с самого начала Анджело взял и посеял идею, чудесную идею, он знает, что он сделал это.

И кто может сказать, что он неправ?

 

5:22

 

Шерлок открыл глаза.

До его свадьбы оставалось шесть часов и двадцать три минуты, и он не был готов жениться.

Шерлок был не готов стать второй половинкой пары.

Шерлок был не готов жениться и стать _худшей_ половинкой пары.

Что я хочу сказать, так это что Шерлок был не готов, совсем не готов, никогда не будет готов к тому, чтобы подвести Джона.

Когда Джон впервые сделал ему предложение две недели тому назад, Шерлок сказал «нет». Потому что Шерлок не просто так называется гением, Шерлок _знает_ многое.

Он знает, что отпечатки языка – настолько же уникальны, как и отпечатки пальцев. Что определить возраст трупа можно, посчитав его кости. Он знает, что определить левшой ли был покойный можно по длине его ногтей. И Шерлок знает, что Джон Уотсон сильно пожалеет, женившись на нем.

Потому что, не смотря на то, что он не хочет этого, Шерлок знает, что он разочарует Джона. Черт, он уже делает это, каждый день. Он забывает о вещах, которые должен помнить, поджигает вещи, которые не должны гореть, он любит преступления, и тьму, и загадки сильнее, чем телик, и прогулки в парке и все, что преступлениями, тьмой и загадками не является.

Шерлок знает многое, так много всего, но одно, чего он не знает, – это как быть хорошим, как быть _на самом деле_ хорошим. О, он понимает, что можно притворяться, пока не получится, он может симулировать что угодно, но это не то же самое, что быть добродетельным.

Два года Джон бежал рядом с Шерлоком. Вместе они мчались во тьме, иногда вели себя, как дети, делали вещи, которые взрослые делать не должны. Так что случится, если что-то случится? Любой из них может пострадать в любой момент, пострадать так серьезно, что все навсегда прекратится. Бег, улики, затянувшаяся невзрослость.

И если это случится, _что случится?_

Шерлок может сказать вам. Джон наконец увидит, что было всегда у него под носом: Шерлок не хороший и не великий. Он просто асоциальный мужчина со странным мозгом, и он не знает, как любить кого-то и не поджигать его свитера при этом, не забывать его дни рождения, не представлять собой дюжину таких вещей, какими великие люди _не_ являются.

Джон всегда заслуживал лучшего, но Шерлок не настолько жертвенный, и не поэтому он выбрался из их чудной постели в этом крошечном и очаровательном коттедже. Он выбрался из постели потому, что он не мог выносить мысли о том, что однажды Джон посмотрит на него и подумает, _Черт. Он был прав. Шерлок был прав._

Потому что Шерлок _всегда_ прав. Особенно насчет того, как он _неправ._

Так что Шерлок постоял возле постели, глядя на то, как дышит Джон, и пока он смотрел, он считал удары своего сердца, и когда он досчитал до 221 – чистая сентиментальность, вот что это было – Шерлок повернулся и вышел из комнаты.

 

6:00

 

Лиззи пришла забрать меня на свадьбу.

Машина за нами приехала в семь.

Мы обе молчали по пути туда.

Я думаю, мы нервничали.

Теперь я знаю, почему.


	13. Chapter 13

Добрый доктор открыл глаза, когда уже рассвело. Первое, что он сделал, - это нащупал свой член. Тот не стоял.

Второе, что он сделал, - это вывод, что Шерлока в постели с ним не было, иначе его член вероятно находился бы в Шерлоке.

Третье, что сделал Джон, - это пощупал сторону кровати, где спал Шерлок.

Холодная.

Четвертое, и наиболее жизненно важное, что сделал Джон – это положил руку на сердце, потому что оно внезапно чертовски заколотилось.

\- Все хорошо, - сказал он, - все нормально.

И, да, конечно, хотя все и было _абсолютно_ чики-пуки, Джон все равно откинул одеяло, слетел с постели, ругнулся, задев пальцем ноги собственную лодыжку, и посмотрел на часы. Полшестого.

И пусть даже все еще было хорошо, да, поистине, вполне нормально, можно поспорить, Джон, спотыкаясь, влез в пижамные штаны, натянул рывком майку и огляделся в поисках ключа от коттеджа, но он не мог найти чертов ключ, но все было нормально, неважно, потому что постель, черт возьми, была _холодной,_ ясно? Она была холодной, а снаружи даже не рассвело, и Джон достаточно долго был с Шерлоком, чтобы знать, _точно_ знать, почему все это крайне особо _не_ нормально, и вообще нехорошо.

Так что Джон забил на ключ, и ботинки, и куртку, и распахнул дверь коттеджа с такой силой, что ее вырвало у него из руки и впечатало в стену, испугав стаю голубей в саду и двух виноделов на ближайшей дорожке.

И Джон уже распугал птичек и пробежал мимо людей, когда до него наконец дошло, что он понятия не имеет, куда бежит, так что он резко развернулся и побежал к виноделам.

\- Темноволосый парень. Стройный. Высокий. Испуганный.

Они указали в направлении, куда Джон и так двигался, так что добрый доктор снова сорвался с места, но оказалось, что далеко ему бежать не надо, потому что прямо перед ним на пологом склоне сидел, скрестив ноги, Шерлок, волосы все еще дыбом после постели, кожа сияет в бледном утреннем свете, красота, окруженная красотой, потому что эта винодельня? Как и все прочие, в которых бывал Джон, она была безупречной. Есть что-то в месте, отданном под выращивание винограда, что подчеркивает живописность склонов холма, простоту в строениях, очарование во всем.

\- Ты маленький хренов хрен, ты меня до полусмерти напугал.

И почти во всех.

Шерлок обернулся. Шерлок посмотрел. А потом Шерлок сделал эту свою штучку, когда его взгляд бегает повсюду, собирает данные из уголка губ, подергивания уха, раздувшихся ноздрей, нахмуренных бровей, и он все это сложил, сделал вывод… и потянулся вверх.

Последний, самый последний, одинокий, потрясающий, перетрудившийся, вымотанный, истрепанный, туго натянутый нерв Джона, тот, что он берег и сохранял две такие долгие недели, ну, он наконец к чертям лопнул. Добрый доктор мешком рухнул на землю, прислонился к Шерлоку и совершенно ничего не сказал.

Несколько долгих, безмолвных секунд все, что они делали, - это _нуждались_ друг в друге, а потом оба глубоко вдохнули, но только Шерлок позволил себе выдохнуть слова.

\- Ты потерял в Темзе миллион фунтов бриллиантами в прошлом месяце, - начал он.

Стая голубей на цыпочках обходила участок травы перед ними.

\- За месяц до того ты испортил три эксперимента, жизненно необходимых, чтобы обелить имя констебля Бамбы.

Над ближайшим холмом выглянуло солнце.

\- Ты бегаешь медленнее, думаешь медленнее и ругаешься быстрее, чем я, и в общем у тебя есть много нерациональных и раздражающих элементов поведения, которые тебе не мешало бы изменить.

Столб теплого света медленно вскарабкался на склон холма, и Джон понял, к чему все это ведет.

\- Но что, если этого никогда не случится, Джон? _Что, если ты никогда не изменишься?_

Шерлок погладил ногу Джона своей подошвой.

\- Ты знаешь, что случится тогда?

Джон знал, что случится.

\- Я все равно буду любить тебя всем сердцем, - сказал Шерлок, шевеля сумасшедше цепкими пальцами ног между пальцами ног своего жениха. – Так почему я все еще думаю, что ты не сделаешь того же ради меня?

Джон смотрел, как беспокойные пальцы ног Шерлока вытворяют странные вещи с его пальцами.

\- Потому что ничто не заживает сразу. – сказал добрый доктор. – Чтобы исцелиться, нужно время.

Джон просунул ладонь под ладонь Шерлока и сказал:

\- Пора.

 

* * *

 

Солнце наконец окончательно поднялось над ближайшим холмом, всем сердцем настроившись жарить. Их маленький склон был светел и сиял зеленью.

\- Все произойдет прямо здесь, - сказал Джон, поглаживая небольшой подъем, на котором они сидели, славный плавный изгиб холма, который сам переходил в другой холм. – Всего в дюжине футов вон там? Там будут стоять все наши гости.

Шерлок сделал свое думательное лицо. Осознал, что он забыл множество вещей об их церемонии, потому что никогда их не знал, из-за того, что трахал и трахали его на протяжении всей репетиции торжественного ужина. – Гости стоят?

\- Да. Помнишь, о чем мы говорили? Неформальная формальность. Так что процессии не будет, никаких детей, разбрасывающих цветы, только ты и я, и около дюжины людей, которые нас любят.

Джон указал в противоположном направлении, на небольшой подъем над их склоном:

\- А там будет стоять викарий.

Шерлок сжал пальцы ног вокруг пальцев Джона. Он знал, к чему это ведет.

Джон ухмыльнулся:

\- А прямо вот здесь, на этом месте, которое ты выбрал инстинктивно или наудачу или с помощью дедукции, здесь мы из, ну, любовников перейдем в спутники жизни.

Сердце Шерлока заколотилось, когда Джон поднял его левую руку с травы, поиграл с изящными, сильными пальцами, и сказал:

\- Шерлок Холмс, ты женишься на мне и будешь любить меня и предупреждать перед тем, как положить яд в холодильник?

Шерлок глубоко вдохнул и задержал дыхание, словно ожидая, что ответят за него его пальцы. В некотором роде, они так и сделали, стиснув руки Джона и прижав их к лихорадочному биению в его груди:

\- Да, - сказал он, потом спросил у этих прекрасных рук, - Ты женишься на мне, Джон, пожалуйста? Навсегда?

Это была долгая неделя. Долгие два года. Долгая _целая жизнь_ в поисках места, которое было бы домом. Оба эти мужчины знали, что всегда не обязательно будет долгим, но это не имело значения. _Сейчас_ – вот что имело значение, и каждый день можно было прожить, как вечность.

Джон повернул ладони, так что они оказались крепко сжаты ладонями Шерлока:

\- Да.

Шерлок заплакал.

Спустя несколько минут он запутался, где чья рука, и вытер нос о запястье Джона. Джон не жаловался.

Спустя несколько минут после этого они легли на траву и один из них сказал другому:

-Думаю, теперь мы слегка женаты.

\- Да.

Тишина.

\- Но мы все равно проделаем это с фраками и тортом?

\- Да, черт возьми. Не для того я пережил прошлую неделю, чтобы пожениться в пижамах.

\- Хорошо.

Хлюпанье носом.

\- Высморкайся. Тебе нужно высморкаться.

Случилось нечто антисанитарное с использованием травы. С одной стороны прозвучала жалоба, а потом защитная реакция с другой стороны насчет отсутствия салфеток. Небольшой спор разрешился, когда они сдвинулись левее, где в любом случае было лучше, потому что там было более солнечно.

Последовало немного тихих размышлений, пока бледная английская кожа не начала слегка гореть. А потом…

\- Думаешь, секс теперь будет нормальным?

Размышления.

\- Дай определение «нормального».

Больше тихих размышлений. Потом…

\- У меня не будет возникать эрекции, если ты случайно возбудишься, пытаясь заставить меня возбудиться путем имитации минета на своей зубной щетке.

Оба подняли головы, посмотрели вниз на свои тела, где пижамные штаны оставались ненатянутыми.

\- Кажется, да.

Некоторое время царила тишина, потом Шерлок отпустил руку своего жениха и прошелся пальцами по животу Джона и вниз по…

\- Не здесь. Я не _настолько_ эксгибиционист, эксгибиционист ты эдакий. Кроме того…

Джон продемонстрировал некоторое количество эксгибиционистского терпения, пока рука Шерлока не соскользнула с его члена, куда она сперва скользнула, закрыв его целиком.

\- … эээ, кроме того, мне хочется ассоциировать это место с прочувствованной нежностью, а не с тем, как я буду краснеть до ушей, потому что придет миссис Хадсон и увидит мой стояк.

\- Миссис Хадсон уже видела твой…

\- Я не это пытаюсь донести до тебя.

Шерлок перекатился на живот и так близко придвинулся к Джону, что их носы соприкоснулись. Он закрыл глаза и задержал дыхание, пока не ощутил дыхание Джона. А потом он прошептал:

\- Пора.

 

* * *

 

Они задвинули мягкие, тяжелые шторы. Они погасили весь свет. Они разделись и зарылись глубоко под белоснежное одеяло и там, в тепле и темноте, они дышали.

Есть сотни, может быть тысячи способов быть интимно близкими, и за время их долгого брака Джон и Шерлок перепробуют примерно все. Некоторые приживутся, некоторые нет, но все они сделают их ближе, когда им нужно быть ближе.

\- Ты нужен мне.

Шерлок растянул слова, пропыхтел их, каждое как всплеск горячего дыхания, которое Джон захватил губами, глубоко вдохнул.

\- Я люблю тебя.

И снова, сказано медленно и жарко, как выдох, как движение жара и влаги, _насыщение_ для жадного рта Джона.

\- Я хочу тебя.

Эти слова попали напрямую в Джона через прикосновение губ и языка Шерлока, их подчеркнула дрожь теплого тела, выделила эрекция, прижатая к бедрам Джона.

Джон протянул руку и взялся за Шерлока, в то время, как тот оседлал его.

Когда он опустился, упираясь локтями по обе стороны головы Джона, живот и грудь очень близко к его, но не касаются, Джон потянулся к собственной эрекции, пока одной рукой он не обхватил оба их члена.

Редко бывает, что один из них руками доводит до оргазма их обоих. Это удовольствие, вероятно, более сексуально, когда о нем думаешь, чем когда воплощаешь на практике, но без слов они согласились, что это именно то, чего они сегодня хотели, очень буквально соединиться.

Пока Джон ласкал, Шерлок спрятал лицо на плече своего любимого и снова и снова влажно и жарко выдыхал в кожу Джона слова, рокочущий вал из всего, что он никогда не умел говорить правильно и потому не говорил.

\- Хочу… всегда. Нужен… всегда. Бегать и спать и обнимать и быть в твоих объятиях. Все, что нужно тебе… ммммм… все, что угодно. Я буду делать это. Я буду, Джон. Я всегда буду пытаться. Я… боже… я попытаюсь, пожалуйста, позволь мне, п-пожалуйста.

Джон притянул Шерлока поближе за затылок, заставил их обоих замереть.

Добрый доктор даже приблизительно не разговаривает настолько же много, как Шерлок, но он настолько же много чувствует, хочет и нуждается, и надеется.

\- Однажды я вернулся из мертвых… - бормотал Джон, чуть ерзая в собственной ладони, - … и более, чем однажды, я размышлял, зачем. А потом появился ты, красивый и умный, и с тех пор каждый день я _знал_ , зачем. Чтобы хотеть и нуждаться, чтобы меня хотели и во мне нуждались. Чтобы пытаться и терпеть неудачи, смеяться и любить.

Джон снова начал двигать рукой, жестче, быстрее, прижимая вторую к щеке Шерлока, пока их губы не встретились в поцелуе.

Их перевозбудимость прошла, но страсть – нет, поэтому Джон ласкал, и они дышали, и было больше слов и поцелуев, и в конце концов один из них кончил с тихим стоном, а минуту спустя и другой, и они быстро скатились до хихиканья, когда соединились животы и скользкая теплая влажная смешанная сперма, и то, что обычно вытиралось, на этот раз осталось на месте, просто потому что, но позднее они сделают это, когда они… когда они… когда…

* * *

 

Миссис Хадсон обнаружила их спустя час, крепко спящих, из-под белоснежного одеяла виднелась лишь спутанная копна темных кудрей да полоска песочно-светлых волос.

Лиззи не стала их будить. Она повесила их красивые серые фраки, устроилась в переднем садике на симпатичной подвесной скамье, а потом она не спеша стала размышлять о том, что она сделала и хотела бы сделать, что было у нее и что ей хотелось бы иметь, и она знала, что жизнь – странная старая добрая штука, и иногда все не получается именно так, как надо, но если тебе повезет, то ты увидишь, как у кого-то другого все получится. И это почти настолько же хорошо. В некотором смысле даже лучше.

\- Я люблю вас, - сказала она, поднимая за мальчиков изящный бокал с пузырьками, а потом моя дорогая девочка стала напевать.

* * *

 

Я вам уже рассказывала о брачной церемонии Джона и Шерлока.

Рассказывала про клятвы и блевотину, осознания, кольца, пчел. Я рассказала вам все об этом начале, одном из многих, что будут у них.

Разумеется, об их самом первом начале вы все знаете, все знают. Встреча доктора и детектива в лаборатории больницы. Мгновение, когда двое мужчин, которым за тридцать, впервые оказались в одной комнате, посмотрели друг другу в глаза и подумали: «Может быть, получится. Не помешает попытаться.»

И в этом ключ к разгадке, не так ли? Пытаться. Нельзя прекращать пытаться, потому что тогда начинаешь умирать, Джон может вам это сказать. Он никогда так и не взял в руку свой пистолет, не для _этого,_ но он смотрел на него, неоднократно. Смотрел и представлял, представлял последствия, отсутствие боли, сделано, конец, облегчение.

Но Джон всегда только представлял, но не делал, а вместо этого продолжал пытаться.

Со своей стороны Шерлок пытался с момента, как он сделал свой первый вдох. Пытался показать, на что он способен, пытался притвориться, что он не пытается показать, на что он способен, пытался найти свое место, не переживать, что не нашел, пытался сфокусировать этот огромный мозг, пытался сделать большее, быть большим, видеть больше, знать, идти, говорить, сказать, хотеть, нуждаться…

… _стоп_.

Стоп, стоп. Извините. Тут я остановлюсь, вот на этом.

И начну снова.

Потому что конец этой истории должен быть обо всех началах, об их многих началах, из которых свадьба была лишь одним.

Следующее? Следующее большое начало для Джона и Шерлока? Оно случилось на следующий день после этого чудесного весеннего бракосочетания, когда они сели на самолет в Австралию, чтобы начать свой медовый месяц, который сам по себе тоже в числе их новых начал.

Первым, самым важным началом, было то, что они снова влюбились друг в друга. Или все еще. Или сильнее. Думаю, все дело в том, как на это посмотреть. И _это_ было тем, как они гуляли по австралийским пескам, на слабо провоцировали друг друга нырнуть в холодное море, _это_ было тем, как они смеялись и трахались и понимали, что да, действительно, они могут любить друг друга еще больше, лучше, приторнее, нежнее, снова и снова.

Во время их медового месяца начало было также положено и легенде. О, они давно уже стали чем-то мифическим в их родном городе, но дело об искусстве аборигенов привело их из Канберры в Сидней, а потом в Шанхай – и именно это и последовавшее освещение в прессе – в конце концов привлекло к ним внимание всего мира.

Когда они вернулись домой, было еще больше начал, больших и малых.

Блог Шерлока наконец стал привлекать посетителей – благодаря Джону, который наконец разобрался, как поставить ссылку на него в _своем_ блоге.

Шерлок стал регулярнее вспоминать, что они с Майкрофтом больше не заклятые враги, факт, о котором он был в курсе уже некоторое время, но который стал более важен, когда Майкрофт начал встречаться с одним их седовласым другом.

Джон завел садик, потом пошел на уроки кулинарного искусства, резьбы по дереву, сомелье. Потом он все это бросил, осознав, что то, что он женат, вовсе не значит внезапно, что он будет интересоваться всеми этими уютными домашними занятиями.

Шерлок завел собственный садик на покинутом Джоном участке, и какое-то время у него отлично шли дела, пока его муж не положил всему конец, узнав, что на крошечном пятачке росли болиголов, аконит, олеандр и с дюжину других ядовитых растений.

Примерно спустя шесть лет после того, как они поженились, они начали брать дела, которые требовали больше работы мозгами, меньше беготни. Сдвиг был постепенным, и те, кто был близок к ним, приписывали изменения тому, что случилось во время дела в катакомбах, но никто не задавал вопросов, а парни ничего не говорили.

Спустя двенадцать лет после того, как они поженились, Джон начал переделывать свою первую книгу – _Приключения Шерлока Холмса –_ в сценарий, но добрый доктор понял, что он ничего не знает о том, как пишут сценарии, а заботит его сей факт еще меньше.

Спустя пятнадцать лет после того, как они поженились, они начали отдыхать в Сассексе два раза в год, когда Шерлок подружился с пчеловодом в Брайтоне. Они все еще обсуждают возможность того, чтобы купить коттедж после ее ухода на пенсию, она постоянно угрожает сделать это.

У моих мальчиков будет много начал, так много, что я с радостью потеряю им счет. И как у многих из нас, большинство вещей, которыми они начнут заниматься, постепенно станут отходить на второй план… и тогда они начнут что-то еще. А потом что-то еще. А потом что-то другое, и еще что-нибудь.

Но будет нечто постоянное, неизменная уверенность, и началось все это много лет тому назад: Там, где Шерлок, - будет и Джон. Где Джон – там и Шерлок.

Мир без конца.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам интересно, чудесную AtlinMerrick можно найти на [Tumblr](http://atlinmerrick.tumblr.com) и [LiveJournal](http://atlinmerrick.livejournal.com/). Спасибо ей еще раз за ее волшебные истории! Надеюсь, мой перевод их достоин.


End file.
